Verflucht für die Ewigkeit
by Magic Dragon
Summary: Eine direkte Fortsetzung zu "Fluch der Karibik" mit allen altbekannten Charakteren! Das 11. Kapitel ist komplett und das 12. auch. Damit ist die Geschichte zu Ende!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Keine der Rechte dieser hier aufgeführten Figuren liegen bei mir, sondern bei Disney. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern schreibe lediglich zum Spaß!  
  
Info: Diese Geschichte ist eine direkte Fortsetzung von „Fluch der Karibik", wie ich sie vielleicht gerne hätte. Es tauchen keine neuen Figuren auf, ich habe komplett und durchgehend an die Handlung aus „Fluch der Karibik"angeknüpft. Sogar die Namen der Piraten sind alle recherchiert und nicht selbst erdacht. Ich stehe aber in keinem Kontakt mit Disney oder der Filmcrew und habe daher auch keine Ahnung, wie die tatsächliche Fortsetzung aussehen wird!!! Ich hoffe auf viele Reviews und wünsche allen Lesern viel Spaß! (  
  
Die dunkelrote Abendsonne verschwand am Horizont und ließ das Meer in bunten Farbtönen schillern. Sachte plätscherten die Wellen und reflektierten die Strahlen der Sonne so dass es überall funkelte und den Anschein machte, als wäre es ein Meer, das ganz aus Perlen bestehen würde. Dicht unter der Wasseroberfläche schnellten kleine Fische durch die Fluten und bildeten im Schwarm eine silbrig graue Wolke. Die wenigen Wolken am Himmel waren in ein zartes Rose getaucht und zogen mit der leichten Abendbriese über den Horizont. Wie ein Vorhang waren sie vor der Sonne, der sich langsam schloss, um danach wieder aufzugehen und der Nacht Platz zu machen. Die Luft war klar und salzig, sie beherbergte den Geschmack und den Geruch des Meeres in sich. Jetzt am Abend hatte sich die Luft etwas abgekühlt. Nur mäßig, aber im Gegensatz zu dem heißen Tag, war es eine willkommene Erfrischung. Die beinahe ruhige See wurde nur von dem großen Schiff aufgewühlt, das einsam mitten auf dem Ozean schipperte. Schnell für den wenigen Wind glitt es durch das Meer und spaltete das Wasser vorne am Bug in zwei Hälften, bevor es durch den Sog an back- und steuerbord gegen die robusten Holzplanken des Schiffes klatschte. Die schwarzen Segel blähten sich nur mäßig auf, sorgten aber dennoch dafür, dass das Schiff einige Knoten zurücklegte. Die Taue, welche die Segel in Stellung hielten, bewegten sich sachte in der leichten Brise und ein leichtes Rauschen der Segel im Wind erklang. An Deck der Black Pearl stand Captain Jack Sparrow und blickte auf das Meer. Seinen Hut hatte er tief ins Gesicht gezogen und seine Augen lugten nur ein wenig unter der Hutkrempe hervor. Die Haut des Piraten war dunkel von der vielen Sonne und glänzend vom Schweiß des Tages. Seine zerrissene Kleidung war schmutzig und von ihr ging ein Geruch von Salz und Schweiß aus. Die vielen Lumpen am Leib ließen ihn nicht wie einen stolzen Captain aussehen, aber sie gaben ihm zumindest die Erscheinung eines Piraten. Jacks schwarz umrandeten Augen suchten nach etwas interessantem in der ruhigen See. Sie fanden jedoch nur den Becher Rum, der vor ihm auf der Reling stand und von seinen schmutzigen Händen gehalten wurde. Und der war in der Tat interessant, wenn er auch schon fast leer war. Jack trank den letzten Schluck des wohlschmeckenden Gesöffs und ließ sein Hand mit dem Becher über die Reling baumeln. Der Wind streifte sie und fuhr unter sein Hemdärmel. Seine andere Hand ruhte nun auf der Pistole, die in seinem Gürtel steckte. Sie war nicht geladen, die letzte Kugel, die sie abgeschossen hatte, hatte den Mann getroffen, für den sie lange Zeit schon vorbestimmt gewesen war. Der leichte Wind zerrte an Jacks Kleidung und an seinen dunklen Haaren, die ihm strähnig auf die Schultern hingen. Er lauschte dem Knarren des Schiffsleibes, das bei jeder Bewegung durch die Fahrt ausgelöst wurde. Doch es wurde fast übertönt von dem Geplauder der Mannschaft. Es war nicht viel zu tun an Deck. Anamaria stand am Ruderrad und hielt die Plack Pearl auf ihrem Kurs und Gibbs achtete darauf dass die Segel richtig gesetzt waren. Zwei Männer schwatzten mehr als dass sie das Deck scheuerten und Cotton stand mit seinem Papagei auf der Schulter neben dem Hauptmast. Der Rest der Mannschaft lungerte irgendwo auf dem Schiff herum und erzählte sich altes Seemannsgarn und einer dichtete mehr dazu als der vorige. Jack drehte sich um und lehne sich mit dem Rücken an die Reling. „Cotton", sagte er in seiner nuschelnden Art zu sprechen, der Rum hatte ihn aber bereits einen lallenden Unterton mehr verschafft. „Sei so gut und holt mir noch etwas Rum". „Wind in deinen Segeln", antwortete der Papagei an Cottons Stelle auf Jacks Bitte hin und der ältere Mann verschwand mit dem Becher um kurz darauf mit einem Gefüllten wieder zu erscheinen. „Rum", krächzte der Papagei. Dieses Wort kannte das Tier seit er mit Cotton auf die Black Pearl kam. Jack hatte es ihm beigebracht, weil er der Ansicht war, dass dieses Wort unbedingt in den Wortschatz eines vernünftigen Papageis gehörte. Begleitet von einem knappen Dank, nahm Jack den gefüllten Becher entgegen und schüttete sich die Hälfte des Rums in die Kehle. Er drehte sich wieder um und beobachtete wie die Sonne langsam unterging, das Funkeln in den Wellen dabei mitnahm und der Mond aufstieg. Im Hintergrund ertönte Anamarias barscher Befehl die faulen Lumpenhunde sollen endlich weiter das Deck schruppen, bevor die Dunkelheit gänzlich hereinbrach. Jack zog den Mundwinkel hoch, Anamaria liebte es das Kommando zu haben. Der Pirat sah auf das Wasser, dessen Farbe nun allmählich immer dunkler wurde und bereits die Farbe eines tiefen Blautones hatte. Er wollte endlich wieder Land unter seinen Füßen spüren... Seit er damals Port Royal verlassen hatte war er nahezu ununterbrochen auf See gewesen. Und es waren jetzt schon beinahe drei Monate vergangen, seit er dank Will seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge gerettet hatte und die kleine Hafenstadt verlassen hatte um mit seinem Schiff und seiner neuen Crew als Captain die Gewässer Unsicher zu machen. Mit gehisster Piratenflagge waren sie nun drei Monate unterwegs gewesen, hatten zwei Handelsschiffe überfallen und waren nach einem Monat nach Tortuga gesegelt um dort einen kurzen Landgang zu machen. Seit dem waren sie wieder auf dem Wasser. Die wachsamen Augen der Piraten suchten stets nach weiteren Schiffen, die sie überfallen konnten, aber in letzter Zeit hatten sie wenig Glück. Die Schiffe, denen sie tatsächlich begegneten, waren entweder so klein, dass Jack es nicht für angebracht hielt sie zu überfallen oder sie waren so groß, dass er lieber kein Risiko eingehen wollte. Jack seufzte. Er wollte es sich am liebsten nicht eingestehen, aber zur Zeit war das Piratendasein ohne jeglichen Reiz. Die Tage auf See vergingen so langsam, dass Jack teilweise dachte die Zeit würde stillstehen. Um sie herum nichts als Wasser und das für Meilen. Sie hatten kein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen, denn es gab nichts was sie wirklich tun mussten. Das Ausrauben von Schiffen wurde immer seltener. Warum sollten sie es auch öfter tun? Gold hatten sie genug an Bord, Essen hatten sie genug und einen Ruf hatten sie auch nicht mehr zu verteidigen. Die Black Pearl war ohnehin das gefürchtetste Piratenschiff weit und breit ob sie raubten oder nicht. So trieben Jack und seine Crew zeitweise ziellos auf dem Meer umher und taten gar nichts. Der Pirat hätte sich nie erträumen lassen, dass es einmal so werden würde. Seid Barbossa ihn damals um sein Schiff betrogen hatte und ihn auf dieser einsamen Insel ausgesetzt hatte, war er auf der Jagd gewesen. Auf der Jagd nach der Black Pearl, seinem Schiff. Und auf Barbossa, seinem einstigen Maat. Als er von einem geheimnisvollen Fluch gehört hatte, hatte das die ganze Sache noch interessanter für ihn gemacht und seine Abenteuerlust noch gesteigert. Eine lange Zeit war er Barbossa und der Pearl hinterhergejagt, bis seine Jagd schließlich auf der Insel die eigentlich nicht gefunden werden kann, ein Ende nahm. Barbossa bekam seine wohlverdiente Kugel, als der Fluch dank Will Turner aufgehoben wurde und Jack nach einem kurzen unfreuwilligen Aufenthalt in Port Royal sein Schiff, die Black Pearl. Damit hatte er alles erreicht, wonach er gestrebt hatte. Es war dumm, aber Jack fehlte im Moment das Ziel vor Augen. Damals hatte er eines, doch nun, seid Barbossa tot war und er das Schiff hatte, der Fluch aufgehoben war und er der ansehnlichste und gefürchtetste Pirat überhaupt war, gab es nichts mehr wonach er noch strebte. ‚Vielleicht sollte ich heiraten, eins von diesen schreienden Bälgern in die Welt setzten und...', Jacks Gedanken brachen ab. ‚Willst du ein so weichlicher Junge werden wie dieser Welpe Will Turner', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Jack lachte. Nein, das war nichts für ihn. Und wenn er Anamaria so ansah, verging ihm erst recht die Lust an diesem Gedanken. Eine Frau wie Anamaria würde ihn wahrscheinlich in die Küche stellen und selbst das Kommando über das Schiff übernehmen... Jack trank noch etwas Rum. Die Vorstellung eine Familie zu haben war schrecklich. Was sollte er mit einer Familie? Die Frau würde ihm vielleicht das Kommando nehmen und wenn er eines Tages Vater werden würde und einen Sohn bekommen würde, würde er sich später mit ihm um den Rum streiten müssen. Und wenn es ein Mädchen werden würde, müsste er ihr irgendwelche dahergelaufenen Kerle vom Hals schaffen müssen, die meinten sie müssten ihr den Hof machen. Jack schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken und trank den letzten Schluck Rum. Eine Familie war was für solche Kerle wie Will... Wahrscheinlich war die gute Miss Swann schon in Erwartung eines Kindes... Jack würde es den beiden zutrauen. Es sei denn, er sollte in der Tat Recht behalten und Will war doch ein Eunuch... Er richtete sich auf und musste sich unwillkürlich an der Reling festhalten. Der Rum verdoppelte irgendwie alles was er sah. „Welch ein Elend, zwei mal Anamaria", lallte Jack als er im fahlen Licht des Mondes die Umrisse von der Frau am Steuer doppelt sah. Er stierte mit vernebelten Blick vor sich hin. Er wusste wie seine Zukunft aussehen würde. Der Rum war der perfekte Partner für jede Gelegenheit. So lange er den Rum hatte, war es ihm egal wie lange er hier auf diesem verfluchten Meer noch rumschippern müsste! Aber jetzt wollte er nur erst mal sein Bett finden. Und das stand unter Deck in der Kapitänskabine. Mit wankendem Schritt, der Anamaria die Augen verdrehen ließ, trat Jack aus den Schatten der Segel und in das Licht des Vollmondes. Er taumelte in Richtung der kleinen Treppe, die ihn unters Schiff führen würde und stutzte plötzlich. Langsam hob er die Hand vor die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Verfluchter Rum", stieß er hervor. Er betrachtete sich seine Hand und ließ dann seinen Blick seinen Arm hinauf schweifen. Seine Haut war verschwunden! Stattdessen sah er seine Knochen, die weiß im Licht des Vollmonds schimmerten. „Das ist... unmöglich...". Er schüttelte sich erneut, doch immer noch hatte er keine Haut auf den Knochen. Auch seine Rippen waren frei und als er seinen Kopf drehte und hinten an sich hinuntersah konnte er sogar seine Wirbelsäule sehen. Seine Kleidung schien mit einmal noch zerrissener und älter als sie ohnehin schon war. Es war wie damals, als er kurz den Fluch der Aztekengötter auf sich genommen hatte um Barbossa zu besiegen. Er war ein Skelett! Und die wenige Haut die noch auf seinen Knochen war, war alt und ledern, so als wäre er bereits seit Jahren tot... Er fühlte plötzlich den Wind nicht mehr, die Kühle des Abends war verschwunden und der brennende Nachgeschmack des Rums dazu. Der verschwommene Blick verschwand und schien sich zu schärfen, denn Anamaria war wieder nur eine Person in Jacks Augen. Die Frau blickte gerade zu der anderen Seite und nahm keine Notiz von ihrem Captain. Auf einen Schlag schien Jack vollkommen nüchtern zu sein, er machte eine schnelle Drehung und sah sich um, als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen, was, als er wieder an sich hinunter sah, auch gar nicht so abwegig war. Seine Augen wurden etwas größer, als er nach oben sah und anstatt der Segel schwarze Fetzen sah, die im Wind flatterten. Die Piratenflagge oben am Mast war nur noch zur Hälfte ganz, ein großes Stück war von ihr abgerissen. Weißer Nebel kroch über die Reling hinauf und fiel wie Wasser auf das Deck des Schiffes um sich dort zu verteilen und beinahe den gesamten Boden gespenstisch zu bedecken. Die Balken und Masten des Schiffes ächzten, als wären sie von einem Augenblick zum nächsten um hundert Jahre gealtert. Jack senkte den Blick, als er bemerkte wie der Nebel auf ihn zukroch. In seinen Stiefeln steckten die Knochen seiner Beine und rutschten beinahe hinaus, als er einen Schritt nach vorne machte, weil die Haut fehlte. „Das ist interessant", war alles was der Pirat hervorbrachte, als er seine blanken Rippen berührte und sich durch sie hindurch bis zu seiner Wirbelsäule vertastete. Er träumte nicht... Oder doch? Eine Wolke schob sich vor den Mond und fing sein Licht wieder ein. Langsam wurde die Black Pearl wieder von der Dunkelheit geschluckt. Der Nebel löste sich plötzlich auf, die Segel und die Flagge schienen wieder intakt und das laute Ächzen brach abrupt ab und zurück blieb das gewohnte Knarren.  
  
Jack schloss die Augen, doch musste er sie wieder öffnen, wenn er nicht das Gleichgewicht verlieren wollte. Auf einmal war der Schwindel wieder da, den der Rum verursachte. Anamaria war wieder doppelt und er wankte zu Seite. Diesmal war auch kein Klappern seiner Knochen zu hören, wenn er sich bewegte... Als Jack seine Hand wieder betrachtete war sie völlig normal und über seinen Rippen war wieder Haut und seine gewohnte Kleidung. Schmutzig, wie immer und kein Knochen war mehr zu sehen. Der Pirat brummte ungläubig und taumelte die Treppe hinunter zu seiner Kabine, wobei er beinahe mit Gibbs zusammenstieß, der von Anamaria gerufen wurde. Jack war der festen Überzeugung, dass ihm der Rum eben einen Streich gespielt hatte. Der oder seine Fantasie. Das was er eben gesehen hatte war unmöglich, der Fluch war schließlich aufgehoben und er hatte keines der verfluchten Medaillons erneut geklaut... Als er die Tür zu seiner Kabine aufmachte schlug ihm heiße, stickige Luft entgegen. Das Schiff war innen unangenehm aufgeheizt und durch das kleine Bullauge an der Wand wollte kaum die kühle Abendluft hineinziehen. Doch Jack kümmerte es nicht. Er torkelte auf sein Bett zu und schaffte es gerade noch die Tür hinter sich zuzuschlagen. Wie ein Sack Mehl ließ er sich ins Bett fallen. Er machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe seine Kleidung auszuziehen, nicht mal seine Stiefel. Er fiel mit dem Gesicht voran in das Kissen und es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke da lag er bereits im tiefem Schlaf.  
  
Jack erwachte mit trockener Kehle und einem Durst, der wohl eine Folge des Rums war. Er lag immer noch genauso im Bett wie er sich gestern Nach hatte hineinfallen lassen. Sein rechter Arm und sein rechtes Bein lagen noch halb auf dem Boden, das weiche Daunenkissen verdeckte ihm die Sicht. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und gab ein verschlafendes Brummen von sich. Zu viel Rum... Sein Kopf hämmerte schmerzhaft. Er glaubte die Alkoholfahne um sich herum selbst riechen zu können, außerdem war er schweißgebadet. Die Luft in seiner Kabine war so warm und stickig, dass Jack glaubte es würde nicht mehr viel fehlen und man könnte sie in Scheiben schneiden. Mit geschlossenen Augen tastete er auf dem kleinen hölzernen Tischchen neben sich herum. Eine Beerenkralle, eine Kette, ein Stück Bernstein ertastete er, doch er suchte eigentlich den Becher mit Wasser. Zwangsläufig musste er die Augen öffnen als er ihn nicht fand und wurde von der hellen Sonne geblendet, die durchs Bullauge schien. Sie entfachte noch ein paar schmerzhafte Stiche mehr in seinem Kopf und Jack schwor sich – wie jeden Morgen – ab jetzt die Finger von dem miesen Gesöff zu lassen. Der Becher Wasser war vom Tisch gefallen und leer und Jack sah genervt zu Boden. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und steckte seine nicht geladene Pistole wieder zurück in den Gürtel, auch nachdem er Barbossa damit erschossen hatte trug er sie immer mit sich herum. Nur fehlte jetzt die Kugel darin, die er dem hinterlistigen Captain ins Herz gejagt hatte. Etwas niedergeschlagen erhob sich der schmächtige Pirat aus seinem Bett und zog seinen Gürtel und sein Kopftuch zurecht. Dann setzte er noch seinen Hut richtig auf und stand mit der Hand am Kopf auf. Wenn er so die hellen Strahlen der Sonne sah, war es gewiss später Morgen, er freute sich bereits auf das Wortgefecht mit Anamaria. Besser gesagt freute er sich auf das einseitige Wortgefecht, schließlich war sie diejenige, die ihn in Grund und Boden reden würde – wie jeden Morgen wenn sie nachts das Kommando übernahm und er morgens zu spät kam – während er nur mit verdrehten Augen lauschen würde, oder so tat als würde er es tun. Er ging in seinem gewohnten weibischen Gang und wild schlenkernden Armen aus seiner Kabine und durch den Gang des Schiffes. Dabei nahm er einem Crewmitglied den Becher Wasser aus der Hand, den sich der Mann gerade an den Mund setzten wollte, und grinste den verwirrten jungen Mann schief an. Nebenbei murmelte er noch ein „Morgen"und stolperte dann die Treppe hinauf an Deck. Oben angekommen stand eine Traube von Männern um Gibbs und Anamaria herum. Jack legte die Stirn in Falten und verzog den Mund. Er hörte Anamaria etwas erzählen und wildes Getuschel der Crew. „Was ist hier denn los", nuschelte Jack in strengem Ton. Die Männer aus der Crew drehten sich alle etwa zeitgleich um und murmelten ihm ein ehrfürchtiges „Guten Morgen, Captain", entgegen. Dabei machten sie ihm Platz zum Durchtreten. Jack warf einen Blick auf Anamaria, die nicht wie sonst die Zornesröte im Gesicht stehen hatte wenn sie ihn morgens sah und irgendwie beunruhigt aussah. „Was gibt es", wollte er wissen und fiel damit Anamaria fast ins Wort die schon anfing ihm etwas zu erzählen. „Captain... Die Pearl". "Ja", wollte Jack wissen und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie... Nun sie war gestern Nacht... Anders", erklärte die dunkelhäutige Frau und klang gar nicht so dominant und selbstbewusst wie sonst immer. Jack blickte sich demonstrativ um und zog fragend die Schultern hoch. „Sie.. War...", begann Anamaria, doch Gibbs fiel ihr ins Wort. „Alt. Verflucht, Jack, wenn du verstehst was ich meine!" „Verflucht", wiederholte Jack, als wüsste er die Bedeutung des Wortes nicht. Die Crew starrte ihn auffordernd an, als würden sie jetzt eine Erklärung von ihm erwarten. „Ja also... Was meint ihr mit verflucht", unterbrach er dann die peinliche Stille. „Na was wohl? Die Segel waren zerfetzt als das Mondlicht auf sie fiel, Nebel war an Deck und...", begann Anamaria zu erklären. „Verflucht eben Jack...", sagte Gibbs und wackelte mit dem Kopf um es ihm zu verdeutlichen. Jack starrte einen Moment vor sich hin. Wie ein Blitz fiel ihm sein Erlebnis von gestern Nacht wieder ein... Er hatte es völlig vergessen gehabt jetzt am Morgen. „Ihr meint so wie damals?" „Aye", ertönte es von Anamaria und Gibbs im Chor. Dann war es doch kein Traum... Nicht nur die Pearl war dann verflucht gewesen. Er war es auch. „Sag mir, Anamaria, Schätzchen", begann Jack, doch die Frau warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, aufgrund des „Schätzchens". „Sag mir, hast du mich gestern Abend gesehen, als die Pearl verflucht war?" „Du warst betrunken. Ja habe ich, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es da war als die Pearl verflucht war..." Jack nickte. „Ah". „Was Ah", wollte Anamaria wissen. „Gar nichts."Wieder entstand ein Schweigen. Bis Gibbs verwirrt mit der Schulter zuckte. „Und nun, Jack? Hast du eine Erklärung?" Der Captain machte ein paar Übergroße Schritte wodurch er wie ein Junge aussah, der irgendein seltsames Spiel spielte und wedelte mit den Händen. „Also eigentlich ist das unmöglich. Denn erstens ist der Fluch aufgehoben worden und zweitens glaube ich nicht, dass jemand die Medaillons gefunden hat und selbst wenn, hätte das nichts mit mir zu tun, denn ich habe meine Blutschuld bezahlt."Er gestikulierte wild in der Gegend herum und setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf. „Aber Jack... Das glaube ich dir alles, aber ich war selber hier draußen als es passiert ist, während du unten geschlafen hast. Wir haben es alle gesehen", erklärte Gibbs und legte sich die Hand vor die Stirn um Jack durch die Sonne sehen zu können, die ihn blendete. Ein zustimmendes Raunen ging durch die Menge. „Keine Geschichte", krächzte Cottons Papagei. „Ja ja, Cotton", nuschelte Jack und winkte ab. „Was ist mit dir Jack", wollte Gibbs wissen. Der zierliche Pirat sah ihn fragend an, doch er wusste genau worauf er hinauswollte. Er warf Gibbs einen viel sagenden Blick zu, worauf dieser nickte. „An die Arbeit ihr Lappen", befahl Gibbs und die Crew strömte auseinander. Anamaria blieb am Steuer und wartete auf eine Erklärung von Jack, doch dieser strich sich nur durch seinen Spärlichen Bart der unten zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten war und schien zu überlegen. „Also...", begann er nach einer kurzen Weile. „Ich weiß nicht ob es wahr ist, ich hatte gestern etwas zu viel Rum erwischt...", Anamaria warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu, „...aber ich glaubte gestern Nacht auch zu spüren, dass der Fluch wieder da ist. Ich war... Nun...", Jack suchte nach Worten, wobei er wieder überschwänglich mit den Händen wedelte. „Ein Skelett", fragte Gibbs. „Das isses", stimmte Jack zu. „Aber wie gesagt..." „Du warst so voll, dass du es nicht mehr genau weißt", fiel ihm Anamaria ins Wort, woraufhin Jack grinste. „Ein Gläschen zu viel". „Eher ein Fläschchen", bemerkte Anamaria gereizt. „Schön und gut aber... Was ist jetzt? Ich meine ist der Fluch zurückgekehrt", fragte Gibbs. „Nein. Ich kann schmecken, fühlen und fühle mich nicht tot, sondern eigentlich sehr lebendig, wenn man von den Folgen des Rums absieht", antwortete Jack. „Aber wieso ist das gestern Abend passiert", murmelte Anamaria. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war Vollmond. Aber es hätte nicht passieren dürfen", sagte er auf einmal ernster. „Ob der Schatz wieder gestohlen worden ist? Vielleicht sind die Götter erzürnt", begann Gibbs zu überlegen. „Was hat das mit mir und dem Schiff zu tun? Ich habe meine Schuld beglichen...", raunte Jack. „Wir sollten es rausfinden... Was ist wenn der Fluch wirklich zurück ist", fragte Gibbs. „Alle Medaillons sind wieder in der Truhe und jeder hat sein Blut bezahlt... Wenn es so ist, wie sollten wir es dann ändern", fragte Jack und in seiner Stimme schwang Sorge mit. Er wollte nicht als Untoter für den Rest der Zeit mit einem verfluchten Schiff auf dem Meer herumsegeln. Aber noch war er auch nicht untot, das konnte er fühlen, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass das gestern Nacht vielleicht nur der Anfang war. Ein Schweigen von Gibbs und Anamaria verriet ihre Ratlosigkeit. „Captain", fragte Anamaria auf einmal leise, als Jack eine ganze Weile nur still vor sich hinsinniert hatte. „Die Insel", sagte Jack sofort. „Wenn es eine Erklärung gibt, dann werden wir sie dort finden. Vielleicht haben wir bei der Aufhebung des Fluches etwas übersehen. Immerhin haben wir uns damals auf Barbossas Wissen verlassen", gab Jack sarkastisch zu bedenken. Anamaria trat vom Ruder weg und machte Jack damit Platz. Der Captain der Black Pearl stellte sich an das Ruder und übernahm damit das Kommando. „Wir drehen, bringt die Segel in richtige Position". „Aye", kam es von der Mannschaft zurück und alle eilten überstürzt los. Gibbs wurde beauftragt den Kompass aus Jacks Kabine zu beschaffen, was dieser sogleich tat und danach die Männer antrieb schneller zu arbeiten. Der Wind war heute stärker und die Wellen höher. Sie klatschten an die Seiten des Schiffes und riefen Schaumkronen hervor. Die Black Pearl knarrte laut als Jack das Steuer bis zum Anschlag drehte und das Schiff begann sich zu drehen. Danach setzten die Männer die Segel so, dass sie mit voller Fahrt voraus durch die Wellen glitt. Jack öffnete seinen Kompass, der nicht nach Norden zeigte und schlug den korrekten Kurs zur Isla de Muerta ein. Das Schiff schaukelte durch den starken Wellengang und in Jack kam ein gewohntes Gefühl hoch, wie immer wenn er am Ruderrad seines Schiffes stand. Den Wind in den Haaren, das Rauschen des Meeres und des Windes in den Ohren, die salzige Luft auf der Haut, die Sonne im Gesicht und ein Ziel vor Augen, das war es, was Captain Jack Sparrow so liebte. Die Mannschaft unten Arbeitete, angetrieben von Gibbs und die Black Pearl nahm Kurs auf die Insel, die man nur finden konnte, wenn man wusste wo sie lag und wo der verfluchte Schatz des Cortez in der Höhle versteckt war. 


	2. Zweites Kapitel

Drei Monate zuvor...  
  
Barbossa richtete mit entschlossenem Blick die Pistole auf Elizabeth, die augenblicklich in ihren Lauf stoppte und erschreckt auf den alten Piratencaptain blickte. Plötzlich zerschnitt ein lauter Schuss die Ruhe, die nur für einen Augenblick eingekehrt war, als Jack und Barbossa aufgehört hatten zu kämpfen. Erschreckt durch den Schuss blickte Elizabeth unsicher zu den beiden verfeindeten Piraten hinüber und sah, wie Jack Sparrow seine Pistole, die nur eine Kugel enthalten hatte, rauchend in der Hand hielt. Ihr Lauf war auf Barbossa gerichtet wesen und hatte sein Herz durchschossen. Verwundert und mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah Barbossa auf Jack, der mit einer entschlossenen Miene die Waffe sinken ließ. „Zehn Jahre trägst du diese Pistole und jetzt vergeudest du deinen Schuss", fragte Barbossa und über sein Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Jack lockerte seinen entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht nicht, doch ehe er antworten konnte, ergriff Will das Wort. „Er hat ihn nicht vergeudet!" Blitzschnell drehte Barbossa wieder seinen Kopf und starrte auf Will, der seine Hand zur Faust geballt hatte und sie über die Truhe mit dem verfluchten Aztekengold hielt. In seiner anderen Hand hielt Will ein Messer, an dessen Klinge ein wenig Blut klebte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort öffnete der junge Mann seine zur Faust geballte Hand und ließ zwei blutige Medaillons begleitet von einem Klirren in die Truhe fallen. Barbossas Augen weiteten sich, als er verstand, was gerade geschehen war. Jack hatte sich die Hand angeritzt und sein Medaillon mit seinem Blut benetzt. Danach hatte er es Will zugeworfen und dieser hatte das selbe mit seinem verfluchten Gold Medaillon getan. Der Fluch war gebrochen. Unsicher ließ Barbossa seinen Säbel fallen und öffnete seine Jacke. Er richtete seinen Blick auf das Einschussloch an seinem Herzen und sah, wie Blut hervorquoll, immer mehr wurde und sein weißes Leinenhemd durchtränkte. Im selben Augenblick erkannte er, dass er seit Jahren wieder Gefühle hatte, er war kein Untoter mehr. Beinahe huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, bei dieser Wendung des Schicksals. Er hatte es geschafft den Fluch von sich zu bekommen, doch nun hatte ihn eine Kugel tödlich getroffen. Abgefeuert hatte sie der Mann, der sie schon seit Jahren für ihn aufgehoben hatte. Barbossas Gesicht versteinerte und richtete seinen bereits verschwimmenden Blick auf Jack, der die Pistole immer noch in der Hand hielt. „Ich fühle die Kälte."Die Worte kamen nur langsam aus seinem Mund und kaum hatte er sie ausgesprochen fiel der alte Pirat mit dem Rücken auf den Boden. Seine gelblichen Augen stierten, den Tod wiederspiegelnd, ins Nirgendwo und der Apfel, den er die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte, viel aus ihr heraus zu Boden und auf das viele Gold, das nun Barbossas Grab war. Als Elizabeth, Will und Jack die Höhle verließen ließen sie den alten Piraten dort zurück, in dem festen Glauben ihn nie mehr wieder zu sehen. Einzig Barbossas kleines Äffchen blieb bei seinem toten Herrn und fand nur kurze Zeit später ein großes Interesse an der Truhe mit dem verfluchten Gold, welche Will nicht wieder geschlossen hatte. Das gierige Tier nahm sich wieder eins der Medaillons und schon im selben Augenblick wurde es wieder von dem grausamen Fluch ergriffen und verwandelte sich im Licht des Vollmondes, welches zaghaft in die Höhle schien, in einen Untoten.  
  
Tage waren vergangen. Das Äffchen saß, an dem Medaillon nagend, vor seinem toten Herrn. Es hatte begriffen, dass er nicht wieder erwachen würde. Barbossa hatte sich nicht mehr bewegt. Auch nicht als das Äffchen an seiner Kleidung gezerrt hatte und auf seiner Brust rumgesprungen war, in der Hoffnung dadurch würde sein Herr erwachen. Missmutig machte sich der Affe auf die Suche nach Futter und durchstreifte die Höhle nach etwas Essbarem. Er wusste zwar, dass sich das Futter, würde es denn welches finden, sofort zu Asche verwandeln würde, wenn es den Mund des Äffchens berührte, aber das gierige Tier wollte trotzdem etwas Futter finden. Das Medaillon hielt es in seiner kleinen Hand und wollte es nicht loslassen, auch wenn es um den Affen herum so viel mehr glänzendes Gold und funkelnden Schmuck gab. Er bestieg einen Berg aus Goldmünzen und bei jedem Fußtritt lösten sich einige Münzen und rollten den Berg hinab nach unten. Jedes Mal klimperte es, wenn der Affe einen Fuß auf den Schmuck setzte der unter ihm lag. Seine Suche führte ihn schließlich an einen steinernen Übergang, der weiter in die dunkle Höhle führte. Das Äffchen schaute sich um und setzte einen Fuß hinauf. Durch den Übergang musste es nicht durch das dunkle Wasser schwimmen. An der Gegenüberliegenden Seite, dort wo der Übergang weiter in die Höhle führte, lag ein mit Grünspan bewachsener Totenkopf, der das kleine Äffchen unheilvoll angrinste. Daneben lagen ein paar weitere Knochen, alle modrig und ebenfalls grün. Ein rostiges Schwert steckte zwischen den Gebeinen im Boden und neben ihm lief eine dunkle Krabbe im Seitwärtsgang über den weichen Boden. Das Äffchen legte den Kopf schief und ging ein paar Schritte weiter über den Übergang. Algen hatten ihn überwuchert und machten den Weg auf dem Übergang glitschig. Bei Flut war er immer vom Wasser bedeckt. Das Rauschen der Wellen, die durch die Strömung entstanden und an den Übergang schäumend klatschten drang an die Ohren des Äffchens. Vorsichtig setzte das Tier seinen Weg fort, das Medaillon immer noch fest umklammert. Den Geruch des Meeres nach Fisch und den modrigen Geruch der Höhle konnte das Äffchen nicht riechen. Ein Fuß vor den anderen setzte das Tier, bis er auf einen schleimigen Belag tapste und den Halt verlor. Kreischend fiel der Affe ins Wasser, wurde kurzzeitig von der Strömung runtergedrückt und tauchte dann wieder auf. Eisern hielt er das Medaillon in der Hand und paddelte mit einem Arm zu dem steinernen Übergang, von dem er etwas abgetrieben war. Das Äffchen konnte jedoch mit einer Hand keinen Halt auf den glitschigen Steinen fassen und rutschte immer wieder ab. Nach schier endlos langer Zeit löste der Affe seinen eisernen Griff um das Medaillon und langsam sank es auf den Grund zu, der zwar nicht allzu tief war, aber für den Affen unerreichbar. Zu erst sah das Tier das Amulett mit dem Totenkopf drauf noch golden schillern, doch schließlich sank es in die Dunkelheit hinab und fiel auf den mit Algen bedeckten Grund, wo es liegen blieb und durch de Strömung hin und her geschoben wurde, bis sich schließlich einige umherschwebende Wasserpflanzen darauf legten. Jetzt erst griff der kleine Affe nach den Steinen, die den Übergang bildeten und zog sich langsam daran hoch, bis er triefend nass wieder auf dem glitschigen Untergrund saß und sich schüttelte, dass die Wassertropfen nur so aus seinem Fell flogen. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf blickte das Äffchen ins Wasser und versuchte das Amulett wiederzufinden, doch alles was er sah, war das dunkle Wasser. Ein lauter Schrei entführ dem Affen, doch dann setzte er seinen Weg fort, den Übergang hinüber. Der Weg mit beiden Armen ging wesentlich schneller und bald hatte er den Totenkopf am anderen Ufer erreicht. Neugierig musterte er ihn, doch fand daran nichts interessantes. Das Tier ließ seinen Blick in die weitere Höhle hineinschweifen, doch dort war es finster und unwegsam. Der Weg dort war mit Felsen und Steinen übersäht, die alle einen grünlichen Bewuchs hatten und auf denen kleine Krebse ihren Weg suchten. Der Affe blickte wieder zurück, wo das Mondlicht auf den Schmuck traf und dieser es hell zurückstrahlte. Missmutig suchte der Affe den mit Seepflanzen bewachsenen Boden unter sich ab und fand ein paar kleine Tiere, die dort Schutz gesucht hatten, und die er sich nun gierig in den Mund steckte. Er kaute jedoch nicht auf ihnen herum und wartete so darauf, dass sie zu Asche wurden, er verschlang sie im Ganzen und machte sich dann, begleitet von quiekenden Geräuschen, wieder auf den Rückweg. Bald hatte er die andere Seite wieder erreicht und kletterte auf den vom Mondlicht gefluteten Schmuckhaufen. Kaum berührte ihn das Licht des Mondes, verschwand die Haut des Äffchens fast vollständig von den Knochen des Tieres und gaben den Blick auf den blanken Brustkorb frei. Zwischen den Rippen kletterten die kleinen Tiere hervor, die der Affe gierig im Ganzen verschlungen hatte und suchten sich ihren Weg zurück ins Wasser oder verbargen sich in neuen Verstecke unter den Goldmünzen. Der Affe huschte zu Barbossas totem Körper zurück und setzte sich glucksend neben ihn. Dort wartete er. Worauf wusste er nicht. Sein Herr erwachte nicht mehr, die Höhle war menschenleer und sterben konnte er auch nicht. Drei Monate wartete er neben seinem Herrn, die Zeit schien für den Affen still zu stehen. Sie schien eigentlich nicht nur so, sie stand wirklich still für ihn. Aber für noch jemanden schien sie nicht zu vergehen. Barbossas Körper verfiel nicht. Drei Monate lang war der Piratencaptain nun tot, doch sah er immer noch so aus, als hätte die Kugel ihn erst gerade getroffen. In der Höhle war es nicht unbedingt kühl und normalerweise hätte sein Körper schon längst den Zahn der Zeit spüren müssen und anfangen müssen zu verwesen, doch das geschah nicht. Abgesehen von den stumpfen, leblosen Augen, die immer noch ins Nichts starrten, konnte man noch fast glauben der Piratencaptain sei lebendig. Seltsam war außerdem, dass kein Tier sich dem Körper nährte, obwohl die Höhle voll war von Krabbeltieren, wie Krebse, Wasserkäfern und Spinnen. Nicht alle Tiere hatten Interesse an Aas, aber alle hielten einen beträchtlichen Abstand von Barbossa und schienen sich beinahe zu fürchten, wenn sie in seine Nähe kamen. Sie flüchteten in ihre Verstecke oder suchten ihr Heil in der Flucht. Das Äffchen rührte sich nicht von Barbossas Seite, es hatte keine Ahnung, wo es sonst hingehen sollte. Da der Affe nicht auf die Schulter seines Herrn kam setzte er sich nun immer auf dessen Brust und starrte auf den bereits schwarzen Blutfleck, den die Schusswunde hinterlassen hatte. So saß er auch diesen Abend da. Die Dunkelheit drang langsam in die Höhle ein und der Vollmond spendete alles Licht, was da war. Der kleine Affe, der nun wieder vollständig ein Gerippe war, rollte sich schläfrig auf Barbossas Brust zusammen und schloss die Augen. Eine Weile lag er so, bis sein Bein plötzlich in einen Hohlraum rutschte, der sich ganz plötzlich gebildet hatte. Der Affe kreischte erschreckt und hielt sich an der ledernden Haut fest, die ihm zwischen die Finger kam. Verwundert starrte das Tier auf die Hand seines Herrn. Sie bewegte sich! Das Mondlicht beschien den Piraten beinahe überall, nur sein Kopf und die Hälfte seiner linken Seite lagen noch in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Der Affe sprang neben den alten Piraten und machte laut kreischend ein paar wilde Überschläge. Er krallte sich in Barbossas Überrest vom Hemd und zog hastig daran. Wie von Geisterhand erhielten Barbossas Augen wieder ihren Glanz zurück und hatten dann wieder ein Ziel das sie anblickten. Der Pirat blinzelte und gab ein stöhnendes Geräusch von sich. Das Äffchen wollte sich gar nicht beruhigen und kreischte immer weiter aufgeregt. Barbossa richtete sich auf, so dass er gänzlich im Mondlicht saß und blickte auf das Äffchen. „Hallo Jack", begrüßte er ihn. Der Affe legte den Kopf schief und griff seinem Herrn in den kargen Bart, wie als ob er feststellen wollte ob es wirklich wahr war, dass er dort saß. Dann wich der kleine Affe zurück und sprang wie selbstverständlich auf Barbossas Schulter. Der Piratencaptain brauchte einen Augenblick bis er sich umgesehen hatte und all seine Gedanken geordnet hatte. Er blickte an sich hinunter und stellte fest, dass er ein Untoter war, doch er erinnerte sich auch, dass der Fluch aufgehoben worden war. Seine Knochen knackten, als er aufstand und einen Schritt in die Dunkelheit machte. Er und sein Affe erhielten sofort ihre lebendigere Gestalt zurück und hatten wieder Haut auf den Knochen. Barbossa griff sich an die Brust und besah sich den getrockneten Blutfleck, der nun ebenfalls wieder da war. „Guter Schuss, Jack. Verdammt guter Schuss..." Als er sein Hemd zurückzog sah er ein tiefes Loch in seiner Brust, das die Kugel geschlagen hatte. Wieder huschte ein Grinsen über Barbossas Gesicht. Jack hatte ihn getötet! Getötet... Wie war es möglich, dass er jetzt wieder hier war? Der Pirat schloss die Augen und schärfte seine Sinne. Er fühlte nichts! Er war wieder ein Untoter. Aber wie konnte das sein? Sie hatten den Fluch aufgehoben, er hatte es selber gespürt. Und kein Amulett konnte wieder entwendet worden sein... Und selbst wenn... Barbossa hatte den Tod selber gefühlt, wie war es möglich dass er jetzt von ihm auferstanden war? Und das ganz ohne Amulett? Der Fluch schien von selber wieder zurückgekommen zu sein, nur wieso? Und was war überhaupt geschehen? Er war ganz alleine, nur sein Affe war hier... Barbossa sah sich um und machte dabei einige Münzen locker, die klirrend zu Boden rollten. Sein Blick fiel auf die Truhe in der das verfluchte Aztekengold war. Mit seinem Affen auf der Schulter trat er wieder ins Mondlicht und ging als Skelett weiter zu Truhe. Er ließ seine klauenartigen Finger über die Amulette gleiten und versuchte sich einen Reim auf seine Auferstehung zu machen. Es konnte gut möglich sein, dass in der Kiste ein oder mehrere Amulette fehlten, nur würde das nicht erklären warum ER verflucht war, selbst wenn es so war... Für Barbossa gab es nur eine logische Erklärung: Ein weiteres Mal war es das falsche Blut gewesen oder besser gesagt nicht ganz das richtige, welches gezahlt wurde um die Blutschuld zu begleichen... Das Blut des jungen Turner war nicht richtig gewesen! Er war nur ein halber Turner, vielleicht hatte es den Fluch nur vorübergehend aufgehoben... Oder es hatte ihn nie vollständig aufgehoben... Barbossa war sich sicher dass es so war! Es gab keine andere Erklärung. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als sein Affe lauthals warnend zu schreien begann. Barbossa sah auf und hörte ein Plätschern, dass von einem leisen Stimmgewirr begleitet wurde. Ohne seine Ruhe zu verlieren ging er ein paar Schritte nach vorne und versuchte die Dunkelheit mit seinen gelblichen Augen zu durchdringen. Drei Gestalten näherten sich, wie er bald erkennen konnte und nur kurze Zeit später war er sich auch ziemlich sicher, wer sich ihm dort näherte. Ein kleiner, stämmiger Pirat erschien, dicht gefolgt von zwei weiteren. Barbossa grinste und streichelte seinen Affen, der immer noch auf seiner Schulter saß. Die drei Piraten stutzten kurz als sie Barbossa sahen, gingen jedoch dann weiter auf ihn zu. „Welch eine Überraschung! Und woher kommt ihr", wollte er wissen und sah den kleinen Piraten in der Mitte an. „Captain, dieser Welpe hat uns in die Luft gesprengt! Nicht fair...", erklärte Jacoby. „So so der junge Mister Turner...", sagte Barbossa mit tiefer stimme, aber das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verlor er nicht. „Dann ward ihr auch tot und seit jetzt erst erwacht?" Ein einstimmiges Nicken war die Antwort. „Erwacht ist gar kein Ausdruck! Meine Arme haben meinen Oberkörper gesucht und mein Kopf musste sich erst zusammensetzen um auf meinem Hals Platz zu finden, der nebenbei auch irgendwo hingeflogen ist... Und dann habe ich eben mein linkes Bein gesucht, bis ich festgestellt habe, dass er hier...", Jacoby deutete auf den Piraten neben sich, „... es die ganze Zeit für sein Bein gehalten hat und sich gewundert hat, dass es nicht rangeht bei ihm..." Barbossa verdrehte die Augen. „Man sollte wissen welche Körperteile zu einem gehören". „Ja aber...". Der Pirat der von Jacoby und Barbossa interessiert gemustert wurde wollte etwas sagen, schien jedoch im selben Augenblick wieder vergessen zu haben was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Stattdessen kratzte er sich am Kopf und trat ins Mondlicht. „Kommt nicht wieder vor Captain", nuschelte er und er klang als hätte er irgendetwas im Mund, was ihn behindern würde beim Reden. Barbossa streichelte demonstrativ seinen Affen. „Der Affe hier ist schlauer als du Scratch..." „Ja Captain", war alles was der schmierige Pirat zu sagen hatte und es klang als würde er sich über diese Tatsache freuen, was Barbossa wieder dezent mit den Augen rollen ließ. „War der Fluch gebrochen", wollte Dog Ear, der andere Pirat wissen, der wesentlich klüger als Scratch klang. Diesmal nickte Barbossa. „Was ist passiert Captain", fragte Jacoby. „Nun... So wie es scheint wurde der Fluch aufgehoben, aber anscheinend war das Blut des jungen Mister Turner nicht richtig. Denn obwohl wir alle tot waren, sind wir nun wieder verflucht..."Jack der Affe kreischte zustimmend. „Ich war von Anfang an dafür ihm die Kehle durchzuschneiden und alles zu vergießen", bemerkte Jacoby. „Ja... Aber selbst wenn das dazu geführt hätte, dass der Fluch endgültig gebrochen worden wäre, was ich nicht glaube, dann wären wir jetzt alle wirklich tot..." „Wieso sind wir überhaupt gestorben wenn das Blut nicht richtig war?" „Ich denke, dass der Fluch nur für eine Weile aufgehoben war... Er kehrt zurück", erklärte Barbossa und jetzt wo er seine Gedanken aussprach kamen sie ihm beinahe noch logischer vor. Für Scratch hörten sich diese Worte wie irgendwelches Kauderwelsch an und so beobachtete er eine Krabbe die im Wasser verschwand und schien sich prächtig dabei zu amüsieren. Der Pirat war kein Denker, nicht im Geringsten, Barbossa hatte ihn nur in seiner Crew weil er ohne zu fragen den Säbel zog und kurzen Prozess machte. Ansonsten war Scratch eher störend, er war der einzige gewesen, der sich noch Monate nachdem die Piraten zum ersten Mal verflucht wurden gefragt hatte, wieso er seine Knochen im Mondlicht sah. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört zu fragen, aber Barbossa war der festen Überzeugung, dass er es bis heute noch nicht verstand was geschehen war. „Und nun? Wo ist der Rest der Mannschaft? Wie werden wir den Fluch nun los", fragte Dog Ear und Jacoby nickte, weil er die Frage durchaus interessant fand. Barbossa überlegte eine Weile. „Ich vermute mal, sie sind so tot wie wir es waren und zu ihnen kehrt der Fluch genauso zurück wie zu uns. Aber wer von euch will den Fluch jetzt noch los werden? Ich glaube unser Ziel sollte es sein ihn zu halten". Jacoby starrte ihn an und schien an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln. „Captain... Wir haben jahrelang versucht ihn los zu werden...", gab er zu bedenken. „Ja.. Aber mit einem Unterschied... Wir haben damals alle gelebt! Was denkst du würde passieren wenn wir den Fluch jetzt los werden? In meinem Herz steckt Jack Sparrows Kugel und ihr wurdet in alle Einzelteile zerfetzt! Denkst du so lebt es sich wenn wir den Fluch los werden?" In der Tat klangen Barbossas Worte logisch. Nachdem einige Minuten vergangen waren, schien auch Jacoby ihre Bedeutung verstanden zu haben. „Also was tun wir Captain?" „Wir werden vorsichtig sein. Der gute Stiefelriemen Bill ist auf dem Grund des Meeres, von daher wird es unmöglich sein den Fluch zu brechen! Das ist ein Vorteil für uns... Aber lasst mich überlegen... Wichtig ist, dass wir jetzt keinen Fehler machen. Der Fluch darf nicht gebrochen werden, wir müssen alles daransetzten, dass das nicht geschieht!" „Überlegen", wiederholte Scratch und lächelte als wäre er nicht ganz normal im Kopf. „Du lieber nicht, Sratch", raunte Barbossa. „Da würde ich eher den Affen überlegen lassen und ihm mein Leben in die Hand geben...". Scratch nickte zustimmend. Gefolgt von den Blicken der Piraten setzte Barbossa sich auf einen Schmuckhaufen, runzelte die Stirn und fuhr sich durch den Bart. Seine gelblichen Augen starrten ins Leere während er überlegte und er murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin. Jacoby und Scratch stellten sich irgendwann gegenüber und spielten Goldmünzen hin und herwerfen, während Dog Ear sich einen kleinen Dolch verschafft hatte und damit herumfuchtelte. „Hört ihr wohl mit dem Geklimper auf", herrschte Barbossa Scratch und Jacoby irgendwann an. Immer wenn der kleine Pirat Scratch die Münze zuwarf, ließ dieser sie klimpernd fallen. Sofort standen die beiden Piraten Kerzengerade und regungslos. Nach einer ganzen Weile wurde es ihnen jedoch wieder langweilig und da sie kein Geräusch machen wollten, nahm sich jeder eine Krabbe und machte ein Wettrennen mit ihr. Jacobys Krabbe gewann, weil Scratch seine in die falsche Richtung gescheucht hatte. „Also...", begann Barbossa nach einer Weile und wurde von seinen Männern aufmerksam gemustert. „Wir haben ein Problem... Wir sitzen auf dieser Insel und kommen nicht weg! Ich für meinen Teil werde nicht auf dem Meeresboden entlang wandern und mich mit den Haifischen rumärgern. Diese Viecher sind lästig, sie reißen dir einen Arm ab und schwimmen damit davon und dann stehen wir da unten auf dem Grund und... Sind blöd dran. Das bedeutet wir müssen hier auf der Insel warten, bis jemand kommt!" „Dann geht's uns ja genau wie Jack Sparrow", stellte Scratch fröhlich fest. Barbossa grinste ironisch. „Also.. Captain... Wir bleiben hier und...", begann Dog Ear und verzog fragend das Gesicht. „Warten und bewachen das verfluchte Gold", ergänzte Barbossa. „Warten? Worauf?" „Ich sag euch mal was....", begann Barbossa und stolzierte auf dem Schmuckhaufen umher, immerzu damit beschäftigt sein Äffchen zu streicheln. „Ich würde mein Leben drauf verwetten, würde ich es denn können, dass wir hier nicht lange warten müssen! Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich auf die restliche Crew verlassen kann...", Barbossa beäugte Scratch, der gerade seine Krabbe auf den Rücken gedreht hatte und mit Freude zusah, wie sie mit ihren Beinen in der Luft strampelte, „... Aber ich weiß dass ich mich auf Jack Sparrow verlassen kann!" Jacoby sah ihn an und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Barbossa hob eine Münze vom Boden auf und betrachtete sie sich. „Wenn wir verflucht sind, ist er es auch! Er hat ebenfalls den Fluch auf sich genommen und es ist unmöglich, dass er nicht auch zu ihm zurückkehrt! Er wird kommen... Hierher... Denn er glaubt mit Sicherheit hier die Antwort zu finden! Wo sollte er sonst hingehen?" „Also ihr wollt warten bis dieser verlauste Pirat, der euch schon einmal...", Jacoby schluckte die Worte runter als er Barbossas grimmige Miene sah. „Ich meine ihr wollt warten bis er hier herkommt? Ihr wisst nicht, ob er kommt, ihr wisst nicht mal ob er verflucht ist, ihr wisst gar nichts!" „Ich dulde keine Kritik, Jacoby", donnerte Barbossa und funkelte den aufmüpfigen Piraten böse an. „Er ist verflucht... Genau wie wir es sind. Und ich kenne Jack... Wenn er den Rum nicht mehr schmecken kann, spätestens dann wird er kommen...", erklärte Barbossa etwas ruhiger und grinste schief. „Aye", raunten Jacoby und Dog Ear gleichzeitig, Scratch war noch zu sehr mit seiner Krabbe beschäftigt. 


	3. Drittes Kapitel

Und weiter geht's! Danke Manu 2211 für deine Reviews!! Das mit den Absätzen werde ich versuchen zu ändern, mal sehen ob die Technik mitmacht... **;-)**

„Commodore?"

Die Stimme des Mannes klang untertänig.

Norrington blickte von seinen Unterlagen auf und sah Lt. Gillette fragend an, doch dieser schien auch nicht zu wissen, wer vor der Tür stand. Norrington richtete sich auf und stellte sich gerade hin. Er überprüfte sorgfältig seine Kleidung auf eventuelle Falten und richtete seine Perücke. Dann schob er noch sein Schwert an die richtige Stelle und nickte Gillette in einer förmlichen Geste zu, damit dieser dem Besucher Einlass gewähren konnte. Der Mann ging mit steifen Schritten zur Tür und öffnete sie um davor Mullroy und Murtogg zu erblicken, die mit ihren Gewähren über der Schulter nervös vor der Tür standen. Murtogg blickte in das kleine Zimmer indem Commodore Norrington stets Besprechungen hielt und Dokumente studierte. Zwei Gläser Wein standen auf dem Tisch und das Licht im Zimmer war schummrig von nur einer Kerze, die den Raum erhellte.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Gentelmen", fragte Norrington höflich, nachdem sich die beiden Wachen vorschriftsmäßig verneigt hatten.

„Nun, Sir... Wir müssen euch etwas mitteilen". Murtogg und Mullroy überschlugen sich fast mit diesem Satz.

„Ich denke es ist angebracht, dass nur einer das Wort hat, erzählen sie", lächelte Norrington und deutete auf Murtogg. Dabei achtete er seht darauf, dass sein Lächeln nicht zu fröhlich wirkte, es war ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln und sollte anständig und nicht freundschaftlich wirken. Mullroy warf Murtogg einen säuerlichen Blick zu, weil dieser das Wort erhielt.

„Also Commodore... Es geht um die Piraten", begann Murtogg.

„Die Piraten? Welche Piraten, die letzten die ich gesehen habe, hängen mit ihren Hälsen in den Schlingen vor der Stadt und schrecken dort jeden anderen Piraten ab, der es wagt Port Royal zu betreten", sagte Norrington ernst. Seine Hände hatte er ordentlich hinter den Rücken getan und seine Brust rausgestreckt. Er blickte Gillette an, der zustimmend nickte.

„Nun... Um diese geht es, Sir. Sie sehen noch genauso aus wie an dem Tag, als wir sie gehängt haben! Dabei sind sie seit fast drei Monaten tot! Wir sind heute mit einem Ruderboot vor die Stadt gefahren um verloren gegangene Ware eines Handelsschiffes aufzulesen, die dieses dort verloren hatte. Doch als wir an den Piraten...", fuhr Mutogg fort.

„Was soll das? Ist das wieder eine dieser Geistergeschichten?"

„Verzeiht, Sir. Aber... Ihr habt selber gesehen, was mit ihnen war! Habt ihr das vergessen", schaltete sich Mullroy in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Nein Mister Mullroy, ich vergesse nie etwas...", antwortete Norrington streng. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass der Fluch aufgehoben wurde. Und von daher ist es unmöglich..."

„Commodore... Wir haben nicht gesagt, dass das etwas heißen muss. Wir wollten lediglich berichten, dass uns dies merkwürdig vorkam", unterbrach ihn Murtogg und erntete von Norrington ein überlegendes Lächeln. Danach zog er leicht amüsiert den Mundwinkel hoch. „Ich danke euch, ich rechne euch eure Aufmerksamkeit hoch an. Aber ich denke nicht, dass Port Royal irgendeine Gefahr von nicht verwesenden Leichen droht und meine Aufgabe ist es in erster Linie Port Royal zu schützen", erklärte er auf beeindruckende Art und weise und streckte seine Brust noch etwas weiter vor. „Ich versichere euch, kein Pirat wird unsere Stadt je wieder betreten und was die Leichen angeht, lasst sie hängen!"

„Aber..", setzte Mullroy an, „wir haben beobachtet dass die Möwen sich den Leichen nicht nähern! Und das ist seltsam!"

„Mein lieber Mister Mullroy... Kann man es denn den Möwen verübeln? Auch ich würde mich nicht an dem Fleisch dieser stinkenden Männer gütlich tun wollen, selbst wenn es das letzte wäre, was es auf dieser Welt zu essen gibt!"

Murtogg verzog sein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken Menschenfleisch zu essen und fand Norringtons Vergleich irgendwie unpassend. Doch er war ihm untergeben und der Commodore schien sich durch ihren Bericht nicht genötigt zu fühlen etwas zu tun...

Norrington machte ein paar Schritte auf die beiden Wachen zu und musterte sie kurz. „Ihr seid gute Männer, aber verschwendet nicht eure Gedanken an die toten Piraten. Ich entsende euch eine gute Nacht". Mit diesen Worten warf er die Beiden in einer sehr höflichen Geste hinaus. Die Beiden traten etwas verdattert den Rückzug auf ihren Posten an und Norrington lockerte seine förmliche Haltung wieder etwas.

„Ihr wollt wirklich nichts tun, Sir", fragte Gillette, der sich bei der ganzen Unterhaltung dezent zurückgehalten hatte.

„Vielleicht später, Gillette. Ich habe im Moment andere Probleme..."

„Ist es wegen der jungen Miss Swann", fragte Gillette vorsichtig, als Norrington eine Weile lang nichts gesagt hatte und nur auf seine Unterlagen gestiert hatte.

„Ihr verlangt recht viel von mir Gillette... Mit dieser Frage zwingt ihr mich meine Gefühle kundzutun!"

„Verzeihung..."

Norrington stütze sich mit seinen Händen auf dem Tisch voller Unterlagen ab und seufzte einmal leise. „Nun.. Sie ist nicht das einzige, was mich in der letzten Zeit beschäftigt... Aber ich gebe zu, dass ihr ein großer Teil meiner Gedanken gehört!"

Gillette schwieg lieber als das er irgendetwas sagte.

„Ein Mann in meinem Alter sollte verheiratet sein, Gillette. Aber es sollte eine Frau mit.. gewissen Tugenden sein... Und Miss Swann ist diejenige die sie hat. Noch dazu ist sie ansehnlich und... Immer noch unverheiratet!"

Gillette machte einen entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck. „Commodore!"Er errötete leicht, als er in Norringtons Gesicht sah und dieser ihn vorwurfsvoll anblickte. „Sie ist Mr. Turner versprochen", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu.

„Denkt nicht, ich wüsste das nicht! Ich war es schließlich der sie freigegeben hat", sagte Norrington gereizt, fand aber sogleich seine gewohnte Fassung wieder. „Ich mache mir immer noch Hoffnung, Gillette. Ich weiß, das ist töricht, aber ich kann nichts dafür. Sie ist noch nicht verheiratet..."

„Sie hat Mister Turner nur noch nicht geheiratet, weil der ehrenwerte Governor Swann erkrankt ist und sie seine Genesung abwarten wollte", gab Gillette zu bedenken.

Norrington blickte Gillette lange an und schien sich seine eben gesagten Sätze noch einmal bewusst zu machen. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf. „Gillette, vergesst alles was ich eben gesagt habe. Das gehört sich nicht. Schweigt darüber, diese Worte sind nie gesagt worden!"

Gillette nickte verständnisvoll. „Kein Wort verlässt meine Lippen, Commodore!"

Sachte wurden die toten Körper in der Briese der Nacht hin und hergeschaukelt. Die Schlingen um ihren Hals hatten sich in das Fleisch gegraben und hatten ihnen die Luftröhre abgeschnürt. Ein quietschendes Geräusch ertönte als die Körper hin und herschwankten. Nur ihre dunklen Konturen waren zu erkennen. Das Licht des Vollmondes hatte sie noch nicht erfasst, doch er stieg immer weiter am Himmel empor und sandte seine Strahlen nach ihnen aus, wie als wollte er sie berühren. Das Rauschen der Wellen ertönte. Sie klatschten gegen den Felsen auf denen die Toten an ihren Schlingen hingen. Bis auf das Rauschen des Meeres herrschte völlige Stille. Der Mond stieg weiter empor und beschien die toten Körper über denen ein Schild hing, auf dem in deutlicher Schrift stand „Piraten seid gewarnt". Neben den toten Körpern hingen noch zwei ausgeblichene Skelette, doch ganz plötzlich verwandelten sich die toten Körper. Ihre Haut verschwand und gaben ihre Knochen frei, so dass sie sich kaum noch von den Skeletten neben ihnen unterschieden. In der Mitte hing ein Skelett auf dessen Schädel gräulich blonde Haare hingen und ein Auge deutlich größer aussah als das zweite. Das größere Auge löste sich plötzlich und fiel, begleitet von einem Platschen ins Wasser.

„Aaah.. Mein Auge...", rief Ragetti aufgebracht und zappelte in seiner Schlinge herum. Um ihn herum ertönte plötzlich ein Raunen und Keuchen. Die Untoten begannen sich zu bewegen und wanden sich alle in ihren Schlingen.

„Mein Auge... Mein Auge ist da runtergefallen", rief Ragetti immer weiter aufgebracht und haspelte so lange in seiner Schlinge herum bis sie oben, wo sie an die Felsen gebunden war, abriss. Ein lautes Platschen ertönte und Wasser spritzte auf, das Pintel und Bo'sun nass machte und den dunkelhäutigen Bo'sun böse knurren ließ. Ragetti paddelte hektisch mit seinen knochigen Armen und konnte sein Holzauge in einiger Entfernung wieder einsammeln. Dann ruderte er wieder zurück und krabbelte auf einen Felsen im Wasser auf dem sich bereits auch schon einige andere Piraten versammelt hatten. Ein wirres Gemurmel entstand, jeder fragte irgendetwas und alle raunten durcheinander oder gifteten sich an. Ragetti ging drei Mal zusammen mit Pintel und Grapple baden, weil sie immer wieder von den Felsen gestoßen wurden. Nach einer ganzen Weile ergriff Bo'sun donnernd das Wort. „Ruhe jetzt! Ich bin euer erster Maat und wer jetzt noch ein Wort sagt dem werfe ich den Haien zum Fraß vor und der wird tagelang damit beschäftigt sein, seine Arme und Beine wieder zu suchen!"

Stille. Nur das Quietschen von Ragettis Holzauge ertönte, als er darin herumrieb. Die Piraten hatten Mühe sich auf dem Felsen zu halten als Bo'sun die Diskussion aufnahm. Auch sie stellten fest, dass sie nicht mehr verflucht waren, doch konnten sie sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Ragetti jammerte die ganze Zeit über, wie sehr er sich in der Schlinge gequält hatte, bis er gestorben war und Twigg regte sich die ganze Zeit über nahezu alles auf.

„Als erstes werden wir nach Port Royal gehen und uns auf die Suche nach einem Schiff begeben", entschied Bo'sun.

„Werden sie uns denn da eins geben", wollte Ragetti kleinlaut wissen und Bo'sun verdrehte die Augen.

Pintel stieß ihn an. „Wir sind Piraten!"

„Ach ja..."

„Aber vorher werden wir sehen wer alles hier ist", sagte Bo'sun und blickte in die Runde.

„Ich bin da", tat Ragetti sogleich kund und wurde von Bo'sun zur Ordnung gerufen. „Noch ein Wort und du bist es nicht mehr!"

Ragetti streckte seine Hasenzähne beleidigt vor und schwieg.

Bo'sun begann der Reihe nach die Männer aufzurufen. Am Ende stellte sich heraus, dass Pintel, Ragetti, Twigg, Grapple, Mallot, Ketchun, Maximo, Monk, Clubba, Scarus und Nipperkin anwesend waren, obwohl Nipperkin auf seine Anwesenheit erst selber aufmerksam machen musste, denn Bo'sun hatte ihn beim Aufzählen vergessen.

„Dann fehlen... Weatherby, Simbakka, Jacoby, Hawksmoor, Katracho und Dog Ear", stellte Bo'sun fest. „Und natürlich der Captain...."

„Und Koehler und Scratch", bemerkte Twigg.

„Ach ja... Die auch."

„Und was machen wir jetzt", wollte Ragetti vorsichtig wissen.

Eine heiße Diskussion entbrannte, bis Bo'sun wieder eingriff. „Ich sage, wir holen ein Schiff und segeln zur Isla de Muerta! Dort suchen wir den Captain, er war in der Höhle, als der Fluch uns verließ und wir hierher geschleppt wurden!"

„Was willst du mit dem Captain", fragte Maximo, ein ziemlich großer, schwerer Pirat.

„Er ist der einzige, der diesen Sauhaufen hier zurechtweisen kann", raunte er Maximo zu. „Außerdem weiß er vielleicht eine Lösung für unser Problem dass wir schon wieder verflucht sind und hat vielleicht Antworten auf unsere Fragen und weiß wo der Rest der Crew ist!"

Nachdem wieder einiges Gemurmel ertönte, denn einige waren für diesen Vorschlag und andere dagegen, siegte letztendlich Bo'suns Entscheidung. Also machten sich die Piraten auf dem Weg durchs Meer nach Port Royal zu marschieren, denn die kleine Hafenstadt lag unmittelbar in ihrer Nähe.

„Moment.... Moment noch", raunte Ragetti und zog Pintel zu sich heran. Dieser half ihm nach oben zu klettern, dort wo das Schild mit der Aufschrift „Piraten seid gewarnt"hing.

„Was hat er jetzt wieder vor", wollte Nipperkin wissen und Pintel zuckte mit den Schultern. Zu erst schnitt Ragetti die beiden Skelette ab mit den Worten „Ihr seid zwar nicht untot, aber ihr dürft jetzt trotzdem gehen."Sie zerfielen in ihre Einzelzeile, landeten im Wasser und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit des Meeres. Mit Dreck den er fand strich Ragetti das „gewarnt"durch und ließ sich anschließend von den anderen buchstabieren, wie man „willkommen"schreibt.

„Hehe, seht mal", juchzte Ragetti nach gemachter Arbeit. Über dem Schild hatte Ragetti nun eine kleine Piratenflagge gehängt, die er vorher um seinen Arm gehabt hatte. Darunter war das Schild mit der Aufschrift „Piraten seid willkommen".

Ein tosendes Gelächter entbrannte und die Piraten gingen, einer nach dem anderen hinein in die tosende See, um auf dem Meeresgrund das Stückchen bis nach Port Royal hineinzugehen.

„Elizabeth... Hältst du es in der Tat für angebracht dich um diese Uhrzeit noch mit dem jungen Mr. Turner herumzutreiben?"Governor Weatherby Swann musterte seine Tochter mit kritischen Blick. Elizabeth war gerade von der Dienerin Estrella eingelassen worden und hatte sich mit einem verliebten Blick von Will verabschiedet, der nun wieder den Rückweg in seine Schmiede antrat. Er war sehr darauf bedacht gewesen Elizabeth bis zu Tür zu begleiten und zu warten, dass sie eingelassen wurde. Zu so später Abendstunde durfte eine Frau nicht ohne die wachsamen Augen eines Mannes draußen sein, wie er fand, obwohl Elizabeth durchaus glaubte sich wehren zu können, würde es denn notwendig sein. Immerhin hatte sie vor drei Monaten in der Höhle auf der Isla de Muerta zusammen mit Will gegen Barbossas furchterregende Piraten gekämpft!

„Guten Abend Vater, wie geht deinem Husten", fragte Elizabeth ohne auf die Frage ihres Vaters zu reagieren. Ihr prachtvolles Kleid hing auf dem Boden und sie hob es etwas hoch als sie auf ihren Vater zuging, der gerade die Treppe hinunterkam. „Er wird besser, bald wird er gänzlich verschwunden sein". Governor Swann ließ seinen Blick über seine Tochter schweifen. „Elizabeth", rief er erschreckt aus, woraufhin seine Tochter an sich hinuntersah.

„Deine Kleidung ist voller Sand! Du hast am Strand gelegen...", sagte Governor Swann entrüstet.

„Ja, mit Will...", antwortete Elizabeth unbekümmert und fröhlich.

„Mit..."... Governor Swann schluckte das Wort herunter... „Elizabeth... Das ist... Du bist eine Frau und er... So etwas gehört sich nicht!"

„Vater, er ist mein Verlobter...", gab Elizabeth zu bedenken und lächelte.

„Ja aber verheiratet seid ihr noch nicht! Erst danach dürft ihr... Nun...", Elizabeth grinste unschuldig und ihr Vater geriet ins Stammeln... „du weißt was ich meine, Kind!"

Elizabeth lachte und umarmte ihren Vater. „Will würde nie etwas tun, was nicht anständig ist! Wir haben nur am Strand gelegen und uns unterhalten...".

„Ich hätte nichts anderes von meiner Tochter erwartet", sagte Governos Swann stolz.

„Und außerdem sind wir nur noch nicht verheiratet, weil du krank warst", sagte Elizabeth während sie sich wieder von ihm löste.

„Ja und deshalb solltet ihr bald eure Hochzeit feiern, ich fühl mich ganz schlecht, wenn ich euch zwei so sehe! Aber so lange...", begann Governor Swann, doch Elizabeth fiel ihm ins Wort, „werde sowohl ich als auch Will uns anständig verhalten."Elizabeth seufzte. „Glaub mir Vater, wenn du Will besser kennen würdest hättest du keine Sorgen mehr, er hat sogar ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er mich nur küsst."

„Ein anständiger junger Mann", sagte der Governor hochachtungsvoll. Elizabeth nickte. „Natürlich Vater, aus diesem Grund heirate ich ihn auch", entgegnete sie verschmitzt.

„Ja... Aber nun... Geh ins Bett, es ist schon spät! Estrella hat bereits dein Bett gerichtet und das Wasser erwärmt". Governor Swann blickte seine Tochter fürsorglich an und Elizabeth machte sich daran, den Saum ihres Kleides hochhaltend, die Treppe zu ihrem Gemach emporzusteigen. „Eine gute Nacht Vater", wünschte sie dem Governor auf halber Höhe, was dieser erwiderte.

Will schlenderte eine kleine dunkle Straße entlang. Er grüßte höflich einen Kutscher, der ihm entgegen kam, indem er die Hand an seine Hutkrempe legte und ihm zunickte. Dieser erwiderte das Nicken. Die Straße auf der Will entlangging war uneben und aus einem kleinen Fenster schüttete eine Frau schmutziges Wasser auf die Straße. Will lugte nach oben, wo ein Fenster quietschend aufging und eine Frau sich schnell daran machte zu verschwinden, als sie ihn unten auf der Straße sah. Weiter vorne konnte Will einen Wachmann sehen, der seinen Rundgang machte und ein Bettler saß in zerzausten Lumpen an der Straße und murmelte unverständliche Worte und wie jedes Mal, wenn Will ihn passierte, legte er ihm etwas Geld vor die Füße. Nachdem er eine weitere Querstraße entlang gegangen war, kam er bei der Schmiede an in der er arbeitete. Mr. Brown, sein Vorgesetzter, hatte sich längst in sein kleines Häuschen, zwei Straßen weiter, zurückgezogen. Will war es recht, er störte ihn ohnehin mehr, als dass er half. Und so konnte er wenigstens die Nacht damit verbringen die Bestellung fertig zu machen, die er eigentlich bereits am Tag hatte machen wollen. Doch er hatte seine Zeit lieber mit Elizabeth verbracht, als das Schwert für einen der Offiziere zu schmieden. Er schloss die Tür zur Schmiede auf und entzündete das Feuer im Kamin und die Kerzen. Dann zog er seine Jacke aus und legte sie ordentlich, zusammen mit seinem Hut auf den Tisch. Will krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes nach oben und band sich seine schulterlangen Haare nach hinten zusammen. Danach legte er sich ordentlich seine Werkzeuge alle zurecht in eine Reihe und nahm sich das angefangene Schwert zur Hand. Er legte es ins Feuer und wartete dann bis es sich genug erhitzte um das Material bearbeiten und verformen zu können.

Bald drang ein Hämmern aus der Schmiede und heiße Luft zog durch ein geöffnetes Fenster nach draußen. Will bearbeitete das Schwert nach seinen Vorstellungen und bemerke die Schritte des Mannes nicht, der sich in den Schatten des Hauses stellte und durch das geöffnete Fenster spähte. Will wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Die heiße Luft, die ihm entgegenstieg brannte in seinen Augen, zusammen mit dem Schweiß, der ihm von der Stirn hinab in die Augen lief. Es zischte wenn er das heiße Schwert zum Abkühlen in einen Eimer Wasser steckte. Will musterte die Waffe genau und prüfte sorgfältig ob die Klinge gerade war. Immer wieder verbesserte er kleine Fehler bis sie am Ende perfekt war. Zwei ozeanblaue Augen musterten lange seine genaue Arbeitsweise neugierig. Erst als Will seine Arbeit mitten in der Nach beendete, bewegte sich der Mann vor dem Fenster wieder und trat zu der kleinen Tür, die in die Schmiedewerkstatt führte. Ohne groß zu zögern öffnete er sie und trat rasch ein. Will fuhr herum als er die schnelle Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm und zog im selben Augenblick ein Schwert aus der Halterung an der Wand. Zielgenau richtete er die Klinge gegen den Mann, der eingetreten war und blickte rasch an ihm auf und ab. Doch er konnte ihn nicht genau erkennen, er stand in einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes.

„Hallo William", begrüßte ihn der Mann und schien nicht im geringsten beeindruckt von dem Schwert in Wills Hand. Seine Stimme klang rau wie die See, in ihr schwang aber durchaus ein gütiger Ton mit. „Du bist also Schmied... Man hat mir gesagt, dass du hier arbeitest!"

„Wer seid ihr? Und woher kennt ihr meinen Namen", fragte Will barsch. Auch er ließ sich von dem Eindringling nicht einschüchtern.

„Kannst du dich nicht mehr an mich erinnern?"

Will bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihm die Stimme irgendwo bekannt vorkam, aber er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Der Mann ließ seine Hände sinken, die er vorher vor der Brust gehabt hatte und Will erkannte auf dem linken Handrücken eine Tätowierung. Ein Totenkopf war mit schwarzer Farbe in den Handrücken geritzt und ein Schwert hielt er zwischen den Zähnen. Will ließ seinen Blick genauer über den Mann schweifen und erkannte ein rotes Kopftuch.

„Ihr seid ein Pirat", raunte er finster.

„Ja. Das stimmt", bestätigte der Mann und wollte einen Schritt nach vorne machen, doch Will machte einen hastigen Schritt zur Seite. „Keine Bewegung. Ich misstraue Piraten und ich zögere nicht ihren Leib mit meinem Schwert zu durchbohren!"Will klang zu allem entschlossen.

„Will... Wirst du mich töten, noch bevor du überhaupt weißt wer ich bin?"

Will nickte entschlossen. Die Begegnung mit Jack Sparrow hatte ihm zwar gezeigt, dass es gute Piraten gab und er mochte Jack sehr, aber er kannte so viele andere Piraten die hinterlistig waren und die den Tod verdienten.

Der Pirat schien Will zu mustern und trat dann einen Schritt nach vorne, doch was Will jetzt sah, ließ ihn einen Schritt zurückweichen und brachte ihn dazu das Schwert sinken zu lassen, denn er wusste, dass es ohnehin unnütz war.

„Erkennst du mich nicht", wollte der Pirat wissen.

„Ihr seid verflucht... Und die Verfluchten sehen beinahe alle gleich aus im Licht des Mondes, wie sollte ich euch kennen", antwortete Will energisch. Er wusste weder wer es war der vor ihm stand, noch hatte er eine Ahnung warum dieser jemand verflucht war. Aber er hatte schon genug Piraten von Barbossas Crew gesehen, so dass er sich sicher war, dass der Mann verflucht war. Immerhin stand ein verfallendes Skelett vor ihm.

Der Pirat sah scheinbar überrascht an sich hinunter, verdrehte die Augen in den Höhlen und ließ dann seinen Blick sogleich zur Seite wandern, wo er ein Fenster sah, durch das das Mondlicht schien und ihn anstrahlte. „Verdammt, warum muss ich immer so ein Pech haben", raunte er und trat zur Seite, wo das Mondlicht nicht hinfiel und nur der Schein des Feuers war. „Jetzt ist es besser", stellte er zufrieden fest und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Will verengte die Augen und sah den Piraten an, der vor ihm stand und wieder sehr lebendig wirkte. Groß und schlank war er, er war vielleicht ein Stück größer als er selber. Seine Haare waren dunkel und länger als Wills Haare es waren. Sie lugten zottig unter dem Kopftuch hervor und umrahmten sein Gesicht. Will sah unwillkürlich zwei mal hin. Der Mann vor ihm hatte genau dieselben Gesichtszüge, beinahe glaubte Will in einen Spiegel zu blicken. Etwas älter war der Pirat als er selber, sein Bart war etwas fülliger als der von Will und an seiner rechten Wange hatte er eine lange Narbe. Außerdem waren seine Augen strahlend blau und nicht dunkel wie Will seine. Aber ansonsten sah er wie sein Ebenbild aus. In Will kroch ein unbehagliches Gefühl herauf. Will wusste nichts zu sagen. Er beäugte die schäbige Kleidung und die Muschelkette, die der Mann um den Hals trug. Für eine ganze Weile war nur das Knistern des Feuers im Raum zu hören. Will gab seine Unsicherheit nur bedingt preis. Er ahnte wer vor ihm stand, doch er wollte nicht fragen, ob er richtig vermutete und wenn es so war hatte er auch keine Ahnung was er dann sagen sollte.

„Deine Mutter... Lebt sie noch", unterbrach der Pirat das Schweigen.

„Nein...", antwortete Will knapp. Die Frage gab ihm die letzte Sicherheit, die seine Vermutung bestätigte. Er legte das Schwert schweigend hinter sich auf den Tisch und wendete den Blick von dem Mann vor ihm ab, der auf Wills antwort hin verstehend nickte.

„Sie war eine gute Frau... Eigentlich hatte sie einen Seeräuber wie mich nicht verdient", sagte der Pirat leise und beobachtete Will.

„William Turner nehme ich an. Oder besser bekannt als Stiefelriemen Bill", zischte Will.

„So ist es", antwortete der Pirat. „Ich verlange nicht, dass du mich Vater nennst".

„Gut. Also was führt dich zu mir... Nach all den Jahren", fragte Will mit strenger Miene. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht ordnen. Er war überrascht, neugierig, erfreut, enttäuscht und ärgerlich zugleich.

„Also erst mal muss ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich hier mitten in der Nacht auftauche, aber es ist schwer dich alleine zu treffen. Ich sehe du hast eine Frau gefunden... Und bist viel mit ihr zusammen", sagte Stiefelriemen und grinste wissend, „und wenn du tagsüber in der Werkstatt bist, ist Mister Brown immer bei dir", erklärte er weiter.

„Ich sehe, du hast dich bestens über mich informiert. Aber, du hättest trotz Mister Browns Anwesenheit hierher kommen können. Er bekommt es nicht einmal mit, wenn vor seiner Tür der Krieg ausbrechen würde...", sagte Will ironisch, doch gleichzeitig ärgerte es ihn, dass er scheinbar nicht mal bemerkt hatte, dass er von seinem Vater beobachtet worden war.

„Mmh...", war alles was Stiefelriemen darauf antwortete. Der Mann machte ein paar Schritte durch die Werkstatt und deutete dann auf einen Stuhl. „Darf ich mich setzen?"

Will zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte du wärst tot."

„Nun ja... Bin ich auch. Jedenfalls wenn das Mondlicht auf mich fällt", antwortete Stiefelriemen und setzte sich. Wie selbstverständlich legte er seine Füße auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihm, doch zog sie sofort zurück als Will sich einmal räusperte und ihn streng ansah.

„Verzeihung." Er machte eine Handbewegung, die Will an Jack denken ließ bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich weiß was du meinst. Du kennst Barbossa wie ich gehört habe... Und du weißt von dem Fluch..."

Will nickte und lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an einen Schrank.

„Und weiß du auch wie sie sich meiner entledigt haben", fragte Stiefelriemen und klang auf einmal deutlich gereizter.

„Du hast mir das Medaillon geschickt, damit Barbossa und seine Crew niemals von dem Fluch befreit werden...", sagte Will und erinnerte sich an Pintels Erzählung, als Barbossa und seine Crew Stiefelriemen auf den Grund des Meeresboden geschickt hatten. Es war die Strafe dafür, dass Stiefelriemen den Fluch hatte halten wollen.

„Ja... Ich fand damals sie sollten für die Ewigkeit verflucht sein. Barbossa, dieser meuternde Hund. Er hat kein Gewissen, er ist so kalt wie Stein. Und er hat Jack Sparrow seines Schiffes beraubt und ihn zum Sterben auf dieser Insel zurückgelassen. Obwohl Jack damals auf seiner Seite war... Barbossa hat vor seiner eigenen Mannschaft keinen Halt gemacht, wie man auch an mir unschwer erkennen kann." Stiefelriemen machte plötzlich ein ernstes Gesicht und beugte sich in Wills Richtung nach vorne. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie es ist jahrelang auf dem Meeresboden zu liegen und nicht sterben zu können? Es war so tief dort, dass zum Glück die Haie nicht zu mir runter kamen. Aber kein Licht erreichte diesen verdammten Grund! Ich dachte der Wahnsinn würde mich bald gänzlich beherrschen. Jahrelang sahen meine Augen keine Sonne, keine Sterne, kein Schiff und keine Frau. Nur das schwarze Wasser um mich herum. Ich konnte nichts hören, denn es gab nichts, dass ich hätte hören können. Ich weiß jetzt was es heißt in der Hölle zu sein... Diese Jahre auf dem Meeresboden... Es gibt nichts was schlimmer ist! Sie machen selbst einem Untoten Angst... " Stiefelriemens Augen streiften durch den Raum als würden sie etwas suchen. Doch Will sahen sie nicht an. Er hatte seine Hände während des Zuhörens sinken lassen und die Fassungslosigkeit war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wieder entstand eine Pause und alle beide ordneten ihre Gedanken erneut.

„Ich hab... Die ganze Zeit nur an deine Mutter gedacht. All die Jahre", der Pirat wischte sich mit seinen schmutzigen Händen durchs Gesicht und legte sie dann auf den Tisch vor sich. Dabei fiel das Mondlicht auf seine Hand und verwandelte sie sogleich. Stiefelriemen betrachtete sie sich. „Aber ich bin nicht gekommen um dir Schauermärchen vom Meeresboden zu erzählen", er machte eine Pause und sah Will an, „er ist wieder da... Der Fluch. Ich hab von deiner Geschichte gehört. Ich habe davon gehört wie du den Fluch gelöst hast."

„Woher", wollte Will wissen.

„Solche Geschichten verbreiten sich schnell..."

„Was ist passiert? Wie bist du vom Meeresboden entkommen und wieso bist du verflucht?"

Stiefelriemen lehnte sich wieder zurück und legte die Hände zusammen. „Die Kette... Sie haben sie um mein Bein geschlungen und die Kanone an der anderen Seite zog mich in die Tiefe, aber... Das Salzwasser hat mich befreit. Mit den Jahren ist die Kette gerostet und schließlich war sie so zersetzt, dass ich mich befreien konnte."

„Du hast jahrelang auf dem Grund des Meeres gelegen und darauf gewartet dass die Kette rostet", versicherte Will sich noch einmal.

Stiefelriemen Bill nickte. „Was blieb mir anderes übrig? Als ich endlich Land unter meinen Füssen hatte brauchte ich erst mal ein paar Wochen bis ich mich wieder an das Landleben gewöhnt hatte. Du glaubst gar nicht was das bedeutet, wenn du jahrelang nichts gesehen und nichts gehört hast und dann wieder gehen, sehen und hören kannst! Jedenfalls habe ich dann nach dir gesucht, denn eigentlich wollte ich mir das Medaillon wiederholen, denn ich fürchtete Barbossa könnte es bei dir finden. Ich wollte es verstecken, so dass er es nie finden würde. Dieser Hund sollte nie wieder etwas schmecken oder fühlen können... Ewig sollte er unter diesem Fluch leiden! Am liebsten hätte ich ihn auch für Jahre auf dem Grund des Meeres versenkt! Aber es dauerte bis ich irgendeinen Hinweis auf dich hatte und plötzlich – war der Fluch nicht mehr da. Vor ungefähr einem Monat habe ich dann erfahren dass du hier arbeitest und jetzt bin ich hier."

Will setzte sich neben seinen Vater und sah in lange an. „Wenn der Fluch nicht mehr da war... Wieso ist er es jetzt wieder?"

„Das ist die Frage", raunte Stiefelriemen und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Will. „Deinetwegen. Barbossa ist der größte Narr den es gibt, wenn er denkt, dass dein Blut den Fluch für ewig aufhebt."

„Sie hielten dich für tot..."

„Wie denn? Ich war genauso ein verdammter Untoter wie sie! Wenn Barbossa wirklich gedacht hat ich sei tot, dann ist er entweder noch dämlicher als ich dachte oder er wusste, dass ich nicht tot sein kann und hat einfach nach einer bequemeren Lösung gesucht. Wahrscheinlich war es einfacher für ihn mein Kind aufzuspüren, als den finsteren Meeresboden nach mir abzusuchen!"

Will runzelte die Stirn. „Kennst du eigentlich die ganze Geschichte richtig, oder hat dir nur irgend einer die halbe Wahrheit erzählt und mehr Seemannsgarn dazugesponnen, als die Tatsachen zu berichten?" Will dachte dabei an Mr Gibbs und seine doch recht eigentümliche Geschichte wie Jack das erste Mal von dieser Insel geflohen war, wo man ihn ausgesetzt hatte.

„Erzähl, Junge", sagte Stiefelriemen sogleich und setzte sich entspannt auf den Stuhl, als hätte er nur auf die Gelegenheit gewartet, dass ihm jemand eine spannende Geschichte erzählt.

Das machte Will etwas unsicher, aber schließlich fing er an alles von Anfang an zu berichten. Er begann damit, wie er damals als kleiner Junge gerettet wurde, wie Elizabeth von den Piraten gefangen genommen wurde, weil man sie fälschlicherweise für das Kind hielt, durch dessen Blut das von William Turner floss und er erzählte von Jack und letzten Endes auch dem Sieg über Barbossa. Es war bereits frühe Morgenstunde als Will geendigt hatte und er sah schon etwas mitgenommen aus von den vielen Stunden, die er nicht geschlafen hatte.

„Hoho, er hat den Alten umgelegt, ich mag Jack. Ich mochte ihn schon immer...Und ich dachte schon, der alte Haudegen ist auf dieser Insel gestorben", tat Stiefelriemen laut und vergnüglich kund und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Das Ende der Geschichte kannte ich noch nicht! Und... Ich gebe zu, ein paar wichtige Details wurden mir verschwiegen, oder na ja etwas zu sehr ausgeschmückt."Er grinste einmal und entblößte einen Goldzahn, der Will sogleich auffiel.

„Ich sag dir was Will... Dein Blut ist nicht meins, deswegen bin ich jetzt wieder verflucht! Es ist närrisch zu denken mit dem Blut meines Kindes würde dieser Fluch gebrochen werden. Die alten Aztekengötter wussten was sie taten...", sagte Stiefelriemen Bill und grinste.

„Dann war das alles umsonst", fragte Will.

„Scheint so... Zumindest bei mir."

Will rieb sich die brennenden Augen. Die Müdigkeit übermannte ihn langsam.„Darf ich dich was fragen", raunte er müde.

„Nur zu..."

Will machte ein Pause und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Warum bist du ein Pirat", fragte er dann und versuchte durch die Betonung der Frage keine Gefühle zu zeigen.

„Warum bist du so ein strenger, junger Mann geworden? Du bist so...", Stiefelriemen Bill suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „korrekt, pingelig und so humorlos. Ich lag jahrelang auf dem Meeresgrund und hab mehr Humor als du".

Will fühlte sich von dieser Frage getroffen. Er hatte sich bemüht seinem Vater bei seiner Frage nicht preiszugeben was er darüber dachte, dass er ein Pirat geworden war, doch Stiefelriemen Bill hatte ihm sofort direkt ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er seine Art nicht gut fand.

„Ich habe ein paar wichtige Verhaltensweisen in den Jahren als Pirat und dann in denen auf dem Meeresgrund verlernt wie man sich benimmt. Tschuldigung, Will", sagte Stiefelriemen Bill, als er Wills Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte. „Irgendwie hat sich das ergeben. Keine Ahnung. Als Pirat hast du Geld und... Unter dem richtigen Captain ist es gut...". Will musterte ihn und Stiefelriemen Bill verdrehte die Augen. „Na schön... Ich hab es einfach zu nichts anderes gebracht. Das Glück ist keiner meiner treuen Begleiter und irgendwie bin ich auf der Black Pearl gelandet und Jack war mein Captain."Stiefelriemen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er issn netter Kerl. Er hat mir damals geholfen bei den Piraten aufgenommen zu werden, als ich nichts anderes hatte. Ich verdanke ihm zwar kein ehrwürdiges Leben, aber es war immerhin ein Leben. Und dann kam Barbossa. Ich wollte Jack verteidigen, ich war gegen die Meuterei. Wo ich gelandet bin weißt du. Barbossa hatte die Pearl und war neuer Captain, Jack war auf der Insel und ich auf dem Meeresgrund."

Will stand auf und versuchte die Müdigkeit von sich zu schütteln. Über sein Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln als er an Jack dachte.

„Eigentlich...", Stiefelriemen Bill erhob sich und stellte sich vor Will. Seine Erscheinung war jedoch wieder die eines Untoten, weil das Mondlicht ihn Berührte. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur mal sehen. Ich wollte nur wissen, welch ein Mann aus dir geworden ist nach all den Jahren."Er sah Will direkt in die Augen.

„Nach Mutters Tod hab ich nach dir gesucht, aber ich konnte dich nicht finden. Auf dem Meeresboden hab ich nicht nachgesehen."Will lächelte.

„Ah... Du hast ja doch Humor", sagte Stiefelriemen amüsiert und gab Will einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter. „Du siehst müde aus... Ich werde wieder verschwinden. Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass du ja so was wie Schlaf brauchst! Bei mir ist das etwas anders..."

„Sehe ich dich wieder", wollte Will zum Abschied wissen.

Stiefelriemen lächelte ihn an und zeigte seinen Goldzahn. „Ich denke schon... Noch bleib ich hier in der Gegend."

Mit diesen Worten und mit erhobener Hand als Abschiedsgruß verschwand er aus der Tür und huschte durchs letzte Mondlicht der Nacht eilig davon. Will schüttelte den Kopf und wurde sich erst jetzt darüber bewusst wie überrascht er von dem Besuch seines Vaters gewesen war. Er erinnerte ihn wirklich etwas an Jack und Will merkte, dass er auch ihn genauso mochte, wenn er auch nicht unbedingt sagen konnte, dass er ihn liebte wie ein Sohn seinen Vater. Dafür kannte er ihn zu wenig. Will rieb sich wieder die Augen und löschte das Feuer und die Kerzen. Eine Handvoll Schlaf war jetzt das einzig richtige für ihn.


	4. Viertes Kapitel

So, damit ist das Kapitel fertig, das Fünfte folgt in Kürze, ab jetzt geht's hoffentlich schneller! Vielen Dank für die Review!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beim ersten Hahnenschrei erwachte Will schlaftrunken. Draußen war es noch nicht einmal ganz hell, aber an seinem Fenster gingen bereits die ersten Leute vorbei zur Arbeit. Mit zerknautschtem Gesicht setzte sich Will auf den Bettrand und rieb sich die Augen. Er fühlte sich, als sei er von einer Kutsche überfahren worden und er fürchtete, dass er auch beinahe genau so aussah. Will hatte seine Kleidung gleich angelassen. Erstens hatte er es nicht mehr geschafft sich zu entkleiden und zweitens sparte er jetzt Zeit und konnte gleich zur Arbeit gehen. Er stand auf, streckte sich einmal und gähnte herzhaft. Dann tat er sich ein paar abstehende Strähnen hinter sein Ohr und aß auf die Schnelle einen Brotkanten. In den Spiegel an der Wand neben der kleinen Küche warf er nur einen flüchtigen Blick hinein, viel zu retten war heute an seinem Aussehen eh nicht mehr, wie er fand. Er hatte Mühe die Augen offen zu halten als er die zwei Stufen aus seinem Häuschen hinausschritt und zur kleinen Schmiede ging. Er hätte heute viel dafür gegeben nicht arbeiten zu müssen. Die Leute die ihm entgegen kamen grüßte er nur flüchtig. Als er um die Ecke bog, stolperte er fast über ein unvorsichtiges Huhn, das auf der Erde nach Körnern pickte und er wich im letzten Moment einem Karren aus, der durch die Straße geschoben wurde. Er war sogar zu müde gewesen sich die Begegnung von gestern Nacht noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. In der Schmiede angekommen traf er auf Mister Brown, der bereits das Feuer schürte. „Jungchen, du siehst ja aus wie der Tod höchst persönlich! Die Nacht war wohl lang..."

„Guten Morgen, Mister Brown. Ich hab nicht gut geschlafen letzte Nacht", erklärte er flüchtig und griff nach seinem Werkzeug, das er ausnahmsweise mal nicht ordentlich zurückgelegt hatte. Will kam es so vor, als hätte er überhaupt nicht geschlafen in der letzten Nacht...

Mister Brown nickte nur und erklärte ihm dann kurz was alles getan werden musste. Will hätte auf diese Erklärung eigentlich verzichten können, denn er selbst war es gewesen, der beinahe alle Bestellungen angenommen hatte und der auch wusste wann die Leute sie brauten. Er fing an mit Mühe seine Arbeit zu machen und musste zeitweise ernsthaft aufpassen, dass er nicht einschlief. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er mit den Gedanken abdriftete und ihm wirres Zeug in den Kopf kam, dass man schon mit Träumen vergleichen konnte. Er merkte wie unkonzentriert er bei der Arbeit war und es ärgerte ihn. Seine Arbeit machte er sonst exzellent, nur heute war er dazu nicht fähig. Er verbrannte sich sogar beinahe an dem heißen Stahl, das war ihm das letzte Mal am Anfang seiner Lehrzeit passiert... Doch er war zu stolz und zu pflichtbewusst um Mister Brown eine Ausrede zu liefern, damit ihn dieser früh nach Hause schickte. Außerdem fürchtete er, würden sie so mit den ganzen Bestellungen in Verzug geraten. Will arbeitete weiter. Den ganzen Vormittag über. Irgendwann drang neben seine Hammerschläge ein leises Schnarchen an sein Ohr, dass ihm sagte, dass Mister Brown auf seinen Stammplatz zurückgekehrt war. Ein kleiner hölzerner Schemel, auf dem er, wie jeden Tag, schlief.

Will kümmerte es nicht. Er tat sein Tageswerk weiter bis die Mittagsstunden rum waren und der frühe Nachmittag hereinbrach. Langsam verflog die Müdigkeit oder er merkte sie nicht mehr. Oft nahm er einen Schluck Wasser um sich abzukühlen, denn seine Haut klebte bereits vom Schweiß.

„Du hast nicht zufällig Lust auf eine Pause", fragte eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

Will drehte sich verdutzt um. „Wie bist du hier reingekommen", entfuhr es ihm voller Überraschung.

Stiefelriemen zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Na durch die Tür."

Will legte seinen Hammer weg. „Was willst du denn?"

„Dich fragen ob du nicht zufällig Lust auf eine Pause hast", erklärte Stiefelriemen und zog die Augenbraue noch ein Stück höher.

Will schüttelte nur über sich selbst den Kopf, als er erkannte was für sinnloses Zeug er fragte.

Stiefelriemen grinste und stellte sich vor Mister Brown. „Die Arbeitswut in Person isser nicht gerade... Ist das der Junge, der die Schmiede leitet?"

„Er ist mein Vorgesetzter...", erklärte Will. „Und ja, er leitet die Schmiede."

„Ich beneide die Leute, die im Schlaf arbeiten..."

Will seufzte.

„Denkst du dein ‚Vorgesetzter' hat etwas dagegen, wenn du eine Pause machst?"

„Nein, denn erstens hatte ich noch keine Mittagspause, zweitens wird er es nicht einmal merken und drittens müsste er dafür Verständnis haben, sein ganzes Leben ist eine Pause."

Mister Brown schnarchte rasselnd, wie als wollte er Wills Aussage bestätigen.

„Na dann komm", rief Stiefelriemen fröhlich aus und ging voraus. Will folgte kopfschüttelnd, er fragte sich was ihn jetzt erwarten würde. Sie gingen bis hinunter zum Hafen, wo ein reges Treiben herrschte. Gerade war ein Handelsschiff mit Ware angekommen und die Seeleute brachten alles mögliche an Land. Ein Stück weiter lag die Dauntless auf der sich einige Navymitglieder aufhielten. Ein strenger Fischgeruch stieg Will in die Nase, der von einem kleinen Fischkutter zu stammen schien, der ebenfalls gerade im Hafen angelegt hatte. Will und Stiefelriemen gingen noch ein Stück weiter, bis zu einem kleinen Markt.

„Ich werde wieder zu der Insel segeln", begann Stiefelriemen ganz plötzlich das Gespräch, während er sich einige Gegenstände an einem Stand betrachtete.

„Warum", fragte Will, doch er konnte sich die Antwort beinahe denken.

„Ich will meine Blutschuld bezahlen. Nur so kann ich endlich von dem Fluch erlöst werden. Und das für immer."

Will nickte. „Du weißt wo die Insel liegt?"

„Ja, natürlich schließlich haben wir von dort das ganze Gold geraubt. Und dort hat uns ja auch der Fluch geholt", erklärte Stiefelriemen und hängte sich eine Kette um, die ziemlich eigentümlich an ihm aussah.

„Was für ein Schiff wirst du nehmen?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage Will... Ich denke, ich muss mir eins ‚leihen'", sagte Stiefelriemen und lächelte.

Will schreckte zurück. „Du willst es stehlen", sagte er scharf. Er und Stiefelriemen traten an eine einsame Stelle wo nicht so viele Leute waren um ungestört weiter reden zu können.

Stiefelriemen machte eine komisch aussehende Geste, die ein Gemisch aus Schulterzucken und Kopfschütteln war. „Na was denn, denkst du sie schenken mir eins wenn ich sie frage? Wenns deinem Seelenfrieden dient, bringe ich es danach wieder zurück!"

„Du könntest es auf ehrlichem Weg versuchen...", sagte Will empört.

„Womit? Ich habe nur ein paar Geldstücke, die ich so nem Bettler kurz vor deiner Schmiede geklaut habe. Denkst du sie geben mir dafür ein Schiff?"

Will sah ihn entrüstet an. „Du hast den Bettler beklaut?"

Stiefelriemen verdrehte die Augen. „Ich brauche ein Schiff Will! Hast du Geld und würdest es mir geben? Dann kann ich's auf die ehrliche Art und Weise versuchen."

Will verzog das Gesicht. „Ich habe nicht so viel Geld, dass es für ein ganzes Schiff reicht. Und außerdem würde ich niemals einem Piraten mein Geld geben und darauf hoffen, dass er es mir eines Tages zurückbringt, selbst wenn er mein Vater ist!"

„Ich habe auch nie gesagt, dass ich es dir zurückgeben würde, auch wenn du mein Sohn bist", grinste Stiefelriemen,

Will stand der Ärger im Gesicht.

Stiefelriemens Grinsen erstarb und er wechselte schnell das Thema. „Also eigentlich war das auch gar nicht der Punkt, warum ich noch mal mit dir reden wollte... Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mich begleitest!"

„Wie denkst du dir das? Ich habe Arbeit und ich kann Elizabeth nicht so lange alleine lassen. Außerdem werde ich wohl kaum mit einem gestohlenen Schiff und einem Piraten an meiner Seite aus dem Hafen dieser Stadt schippern, in der ich gerne leben möchte!"

„Du kannst Elizabeth ja mitnehmen, ich würde mich freuen sie kennen zu lernen, wo sie doch bald ein Mitglied der Familie wird."

„Nein. Wie denkst du soll das gehen? Wir klauen uns ein Schiff und segeln dann alle zu dieser Insel?"

„Ja, so dachte ich das..."

Will blieb die Luft weg und Zorn stieg in ihm auf. Ein Schweigen entstand zwischen ihm und Stiefelriemen. „Hör mir zu Will. Es geht nicht nur um mich. Du hast gesagt Jack war auch verflucht. Vielleicht ist der Fluch auch zu ihm zurückgekehrt!"

„Was interessiert mich Jack", log Will.

„Dich vielleicht nicht – mich schon", antwortete Stiefelriemen scharf und Will hatte ihn noch nicht so streng sprechen hören. In seinen Augen glitzerte es und sein Gesicht hatte sich verhärtet. „Ich hätte dich nicht fragen sollen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du so reagierst. Deine ganze Erscheinung verrät ja schon deine hochnäsige Art!"

„Ich bin kein Pirat. Ich war nie einer und ich werde auch nie einer sein! Und ich bin nicht hochnäsig nur weil ich mich weigere ein Schiff zu stehlen!"

„Und doch tatest du es um Elizabeth zu retten! Sie war dir so viel wert und ich bin es nicht?"

„Unser Gespräch führt zu nichts", bemerkte Will kalt und wand den Blick ab.

„Will... Ich verspreche dir bei meiner Ehre, ich bringe dieses dumme Schiff zurück! Ich brauche mindestens noch einen zweiten Mann um das Schiff zu segeln, deshalb habe ich dich gefragt", erklärte Stiefelriemen und seine Miene lockerte sich wieder.

Will schüttelte den Kopf. „Immer wenn ich Piraten begegne gerate ich danach in Schwierigkeiten!"

„So sind wir...", sagte Stiefelriemen und grinste.

Will überlegte eine Weile. „Wir segeln da nur hin, du zahlst deine Blutschuld und dann fahren wir wieder?"

„Mein Wort drauf!"

„Ich werde Elizabeth fragen. Sie und ihr Vater haben einen guten Draht zur Royal Navy. Vielleicht sind sie bereit uns ein Schiff zu leihen, immerhin ist Elizabeths Vater Gouvernor. Wenn sie das aber nicht tun, dann tut es mir sehr leid für dich. Ich stehe auf keinen Fall ein Schiff!"

„Guter Junge... Das ist ein Deal!"Stiefelriemen grinste breit und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ich muss wirklich übermüdet sein...", murmelte Will verbissen und schüttelte ihm beinahe wiederwillig die Hand. „Ich kann aber frühestens in einer Woche, erst mal muss ich Elizabeth alles erklären und dann muss ich noch die Arbeit in der Schmiede fertig machen."

„Nur zu... Immerhin habe ich jetzt einen Mann und ein Schiff!"

„Vielleicht ein Schiff..."

„Ja, vielleicht..."

„Ich sollte jetzt wieder arbeiten gehen. Ich habe noch viel zu tun", erklärte Will dunkel und wand sich um zum Gehen. Stiefelriemen warf ihm noch einen Abschiedsgruß zu und sagte ihm, dass er ihn bald wieder besuchen würde, aber Will hob nur flüchtig die Hand zum Abschied. Er wusste nicht warum er gerade zugesagt hatte. Wenn Stiefelriemen Recht hatte und Jack war vielleicht ebenfalls verflucht, dann tat er es für Jack. Vielleicht hatte er auch ein bisschen Mitleid mit seinem Vater und tat es deshalb.

„Hier entlang", zischte Pintel und winkte Ragetti und Grapple zu sich heran. Die Piraten hatten sich zu dritt zusammengetan, so war es unauffälliger in der Stadt voran zukommen. Bo'sun und Mallot schmiedeten am Strand weitere Pläne und der Rest der Piraten hatte sich in viele kleine Gruppen aufgeteilt und war auf dem Markt unterwegs um hier und da ein paar nützliche Dinge mitgehen zu lassen. Ragetti hatte bereits ein seidenes Tuch erbeutet, das sich als Damentuch entpuppte, aber er war der festen Überzeugung es behalten zu wollen. Grapple hatte bereits zwei Dolche, er war der Meinung nicht ohne eine Waffe auf ein Schiff zu gehen. Waffen gehörten seiner Meinung nach zu einem Piraten, so wie der Schwanz zum Hund.

Die Taktik der Piraten war recht einfach. Grapple, der von den dreien am wenigsten nach einem Piraten aussah, weil er all seine Tätowierungen und verräterischen Zeichen unter einem gestohlenen Hemd verbarg, ging zu dem auserwählten Verkäufer und stellte meist sinnlose Fragen. Hinter seinem Rücken nahmen sich Ragetti und Pintel das, was sie begehrten und versteckten die Sachen in ihren Hosentaschen oder unter ihren Hemden. Die Piraten hatten sich gezielt den Markt ausgesucht, denn hier in Mitten der vielen Menschen fiel das Klauen am wenigsten auf. Und die Piraten wollten kein Aufsehen erregen, denn nichts wäre jetzt dümmer, als im Gefängnis zu landen.

Erneut hatten sich die drei Seeräuber einen Marktstand ausgesucht und Grapple verstrickte den Händler in ein Gespräch, während Pintel und Ragetti sich von der Ware auf dem Tisch bedienten. Ragetti steckte ein paar Perlen, ein Messer und eine Flasche ein und Pintel nahm sich eine Pistole. Als die den ‚Einkauf' beendet hatten, zogen sich die beiden Piraten zurück und warteten darauf, dass Grapple ihnen folgte, was dieser auch bald tat.

„Hier ist Wein drin", stellte Ragetti fest, als er sich die Flasche, die er erbeutet hatte, näher betrachtete.

„Wunderbar, du kannst damit eh nichts anfangen...", gab Pintel zu bedenken und strich über seine neu erworbene Pistole. Ragetti zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche. Der Wein schmeckte für ihn nach gar nichts. Er spürte ihn nicht mal in seinem Mund, schluckte ihn aber dennoch herunter. „Verfluchter Fluch", raunte er und hob den Blick. Verwundert schüttelte er den Kopf. Dann senkte er den Blick wieder und besah sich die Flasche. „Ähm...", setzte Ragetti an. Der Pirat rieb sich sein Holzauge und zupfte Pintel am Hemdärmel. „Sag mal kann ich betrunken werden?"

„Nein Ragetti, du bist verflucht und hast außerdem nur einen Schluck getrunken", fauchte Grapple böse, noch bevor Pintel antworten konnte. Er fragte sich jetzt zum wiederholten Male wieso ihn Bo'sun mit so einem Schwachkopf wie Ragetti in eine Gruppe gesteckt hatte.

„Aber... Ich sehe doppelt", protestierte Ragetti.

Pintel zuckte mit den Schultern als Grapple ihm einen fragenden, sehr säuerlichen Blick zuwarf.

„Da! Ist das nicht Will Turner, der Sohn von Stiefelriemen? Wieso ist der doppelt?"

Pintel und Grapple drehten sich gleichzeitig um und blickten zu der Person, auf die Ragetti ganz auffällig mit dem Finger deutete.

„Ragetti...", fauchte Grapple und schlug ihm den Arm runter. „Wie wäre es noch auffälliger?"

„Ehrlich", wollte Ragetti wissen, doch Grapple verdrehte nur die Augen und betrachtete sich die zwei Personen.

„Ich sehe sie auch doppelt", bemerkte Pintel.

„Das liegt daran, weil es auch zwei Männer sind, ihr Holzköpfe", antwortete Grapple. Beide setzten daraufhin einen schuldbewussten Blick auf. Ohne eine Erklärung abzugeben, tarnte sich Grapple indem er sein Gesicht größtenteils verbarg und ging rasch zu Will und Stiefelriemen hinüber. Er stellte sich mit den Rücken zu ihnen und tat so als würde er sich eine mit feinen Linien verzierte Flasche genau betrachten, sein Gehör war jedoch eindeutig auf die Stimmen hinter ihm gerichtet. Als Will und sein Vater den Stand verließen, war es Grapple zu auffällig ihnen zu folgen, doch er hatte genug gehört. Er eilte zu Pintel und Ragetti zurück, lief ohne ein Wort an ihnen vorbei und verließ den Markt mit schnellen Schritten. Seine zwei Kumpanen folgten ihm mit leicht verwirrten Blicken.

Der Weg führte Grapple zu Bo'sun, der mit Mallot in eine heftige Diskussion vertieft war und sich nebenbei mit einem Dolch in den Zähnen rumstocherte.

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich", unterbrach Grapple das heftige Wortgefecht der Beiden.

„Ja genau, Will Turner ist doppelt", fiel Ragetti freudig ins Gespräch mit ein und hatte sofort Grapples Hand am Hals, die unangenehm zudrückte. „Wenn du nicht endlich dein Maul hältst, dann stecke ich dich in eine Kiste und vergrabe sie metertief unter der Erde, so dass dich niemand hört und niemand findet", grollte Grapple böse. Ragetti sah ihn verständnislos an, wurde dann zurückgestoßen und blieb schweigend neben Pintel stehen, der nun ebenfalls die Piraten erreicht hatte.

„Was gibt's Grapple", raunte Bo'sun, warf dabei einen abwertenden Blick auf Mallot und verursachte ein unangenehmes Knirschen, als der Dolch über seinen Zahn schrammte und ihn splittern ließ.

„Stiefelriemen Bill lebt! Er war mit Will Turner auf dem Markt", erklärte Grapple und wartete gespannt wie Bo'sun reagierte.

„Sehr gut! Wir nehmen ihn gleich mit zum Captain, der wird sich freuen den Fluch endlich lösen zu können", antwortete Bo'sun und schien nicht im geringsten daran interessiert, wieso es zu dieser Umstand eingetroffen war, dass Stiefelriemen noch lebte.

Mallot baute sich protestierend vor Bo'sun auf. „Du willst doch nicht im Ernst den Schwachkopf entführen und damit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen! Ich sage wir segeln ohne Stiefelriemen, der läuft uns nicht weg, selbst wenn der Captain ihn haben will!"

„Was du sagst interessiert mich nicht", antwortete Bo'sun gleichgültig.

Mallots Gesicht verfärbte sich scharlachrot. „Wir können froh sein, wenn wir es schaffen das Schiff von dem wir gesprochen haben zu stehlen und möglichst ohne Aufsehen hier wegzukommen! Und du willst auch noch Stiefelriemen entführen, der wahrscheinlich gerade das Familienleben mit seinem Sohn nachholt und deshalb selten allein ist... Weißt du wo du ihn finden kannst, oder werden wir erst ganz Port Royal nach ihm absuchen und dem ganzen Volk hier die Gelegenheit geben, dass sich doch noch jemand an uns erinnert?" Mallot gestikulierte aufgebracht als er das sagte.

Bo'sun warf einen Blick auf Grapple, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung wo man ihn finden kann."

„Was kann schon passieren? Aufhängen kann man uns kaum, selbst wenn wir erwischt werden...", warf Bo'sun ein.

„Nein, aber man könnte uns in Ketten legen und dafür sorgen, dass wir den Kerker nie mehr verlassen", schnaufte Mallot und kochte förmlich bei Bo'suns Uneinsichtigkeit.

„Ich konnte Stiefelriemen und seinen Sohn etwas belauschen... Sie wollen ohnehin zur Insel segeln, so wie ich das gehört habe", bemerkte Grapple.

„Na dann brauchen wir uns doch gar keine Sorgen machen... Was reden wir dann noch? Hat Stiefelriemen schon ein Schiff", fragte Bo'sun.

Grapple schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Er will sich eins besorgen..."

„Na ist auch egal... Wir segeln einfach zu der Insel, suchen den Cap und dann können wir immer noch sehen was dann aus Stiefelriemen wird."

Mallots Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder und er setzte ein überschwängliches Lächeln auf. „Grins nicht so blöd, sonst hau ich dir die Zähne aus und versteck sie, so dass du sie nicht mehr einsetzen kannst", raunte Bo'sun zu Mallot und sofort hatte dieser wieder seinen vernichtenden Blick aufgesetzt.

„Warten wir auf die anderen und dann kapern wir heute Nacht die Dauntless", sagte Bo'sun mit begeistertem Unterton und stand dann auf.

„Ihr wollt die Dauntless klauen? Und das vor den Augen der Royal Navy", fragte Grapple erstaunt.

„Es wird dunkel sein. Sie ist das schnellte Schiff, mit ihr kommen wir gut aus dem Hafen und sollte uns die Navy verfolgen, fahren wir ihnen vor der Nase davon! Passt dir nicht, dass wir die Dauntless nehmen", fragte Mallot und warf Grapple einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

„Es ist genau nach meinem Geschmack", grinste Grapple.

„Oh Will! Wir segeln zu der Insel? Ich kann es kaum erwarten! Alleine auf dem großen, blauen Meer, völlige Ruhe und Einsamkeit und eine Zeitlang mit dir alleine", schwärme Elizabeth und umarmte ihn zaghaft.

„Eigentlich wollte ich all...", begann Will, doch brach sofort ab, als er meinte Elizabeths bohrenden Blick in seinem Brustkorb zu spüren. „Da gibt es noch was...", begann Will stattdessen und setzte einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf. Elizabeth sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als würde sie glauben, er überreiche ihr gleich ein Geschenk.

„Mein Vater... Stiefelriemen Bill, wie sie ihn nennen... Er. Nun also er kommt mit. Er will auf der Insel seine Blutschuld bezahlen, denn aus irgendeinem Grund hat ihn der Fluch wieder eingeholt...".

Will heftete seinen Blick auf seine Verlobte und versuchte zu erraten, was sie gerade dachte.

„Was dein Vater lebt und er begleitet uns? Wie wundervoll, ich freue mich darauf ihn kennen zu lernen", rief Elizabeth freudig aus und umarmte ihn etwas stürmischer. „Es macht dir nichts aus", fragte er zaghaft.

„Nein. Wieso? Er muss ein guter Mann sein, wenn er einen so wundervollen Sohn hat. Und uns bleibt auf einem Schiff bestimmt noch genug Zeit alleine". Elizabeth lächelte und strich ihm über seine Weste. Will hatte das Gefühl, dass er keine Zunge mehr im Mund hatte, denn sie weigerte sich entschieden ein paar Worte zu Formen. Er war zu erstaunt dazu.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich gar nicht mitnehmen... Es könnte etwas passieren.. Man weiß ja nie, wie so eine Reise in Begleitung eines Piraten verläuft", sagte Will sachlich, als er seine Worte wiedergefunden hatte.

„Ach was. Gegen ein kleines Abenteuer ist doch nichts einzuwenden. Ich komme auf jeden Fall mit! Und wenn etwas passiert, dann beschütze ich dich", antwortete Elizabeth fröhlich und schmiegte sich an Will. Er hatte jedoch gerade keine Zeit so unbeschwert zu sein, tausend Dinge gingen ihm durch den Kopf, er hatte Sorge um Elizabeth, er hatte überhaupt Sorge die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Er fragte sich wie er die Arbeit bei Mr. Brown bis nächste Woche fertig kriegen sollte und grübelte darüber nach, wie er ein Schiff auf legalem Weg besorgen könnte.

„Was hast du", wollte Elizabeth wissen als sie sein Gesicht sah und die typischen Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn erkannte.

Will löste sich von ihr und erklärte ihr worüber er nachdachte.

„Du denkst zu viel", äußerte sich Elizabeth entschieden. „Also wegen dem Schiff frage ich meinen Vater. Irgendwie werde ich ihn überzeugen, das schaffe ich immer", grinste Elizabeth. „Wegen mir brauchst du dir gar keine Sorgen machen und wegen deinem Vater sicher auch nicht. Was denkst du kann er tun? Er ist mit uns auf einem Schiff..."

„So meinte ich das auch gar nicht", erklärte Will. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns etwas antun will oder so, es ist mehr... Ich habe einfach Sorge, er zieht mich irgendwo mit hinein. Er wollte zusammen mit mir ein Schiff stehlen! Stell dir das bitte vor! Er soll nicht denken aus mir seinen Nachfolger zu machen oder so", erklärte Will und wirkte ein wenig unbeholfen.

Elizabeth schmunzelte und legte ihm ihre Hände auf die Wangen. „Nein, ich glaube auch nicht, dass aus dir jemand einen Piraten machen könnte! Hab nicht so viel Sorge, wie sagtest du doch gleich ‚wir segeln zu der Insel, er zahlt seine Blutschuld und wir segeln wieder weg'. Nichts ist dabei. Keiner macht aus dir einen Piraten und das Schiff bekommen wir mit Sicherheit ohne große Schwierigkeiten! Mein Vater hat eine menge Freunde, deren wunderschöne Schiffe nur im Hafen liegen..."Elizabeth machte eine kleine Pause und bemerkte zufrieden wie sich seine Sorgenfalten etwas lockerten. „Sag Will, wie kommt es, dass dein Vater wieder da ist? Ich hab gedacht er ist..."

„Ja, war er auch", begann Will seine Erzählung und berichtete dann alles, was ihm sein Vater erzählt hatte. Er erwähnte auch nebenbei, dass es gut möglich sein könnte, dass Jack ebenfalls wieder verflucht war.

Elizabeth nickte verstehend und stellte ihm ein paar Fragen, schien jedoch nicht sonderlich verwundert über die Tatsachen, sondern eher in freudiger Erwartung endlich einmal wieder etwas zu erleben.

Will legte seine Hände auf ihre und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Und du denkst dein Vater lässt dich mitsegeln? Mit zwei Männern auf einem Schiff?"

„Will... Er kennt dich. Sicher, er ist besorgt, aber... Er kennt auch mich, er wird mir vertrauen."Elizabeths Lächeln wurde breiter. „Und ich werde einen Weg finden ihn zu überzeugen!"

„Davon bin ich überzeugt!"

Will küsste sie zärtlich und vernahm sogleich ein dezentes Hüsteln hinter sich. Schnell löste er sich von Elizabeth und wischte sich über die Lippen, so als würde er den Kuss damit ungeschehen machen können. „Guten Abend Govenor Swann."

Elizabeth schmunzelte. „Hallo Vater".

Will fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich. Es war sehr spät, die Dunkelheit war draußen schon hereingebrochen und er hatte nach seiner Arbeit noch Elizabeth besucht, weil er ihr unbedingt von seinem Vorhaben berichten musste. Seine Müdigkeit war zum Abend hin gänzlich verflogen und so war er zum Haus der Swanns geeilt. Estrella, das Dienstmädchen kannte ihn bereits und war ein weiteres mal bereit gewesen ins Gemach ihrer Herrin zu gehen und ihr zu sagen, dass Will vor der Tür stand.

„Ich habe Stimmen gehört... Elizabeth? Was machst du im Nachtgewand auf dem Flur? Es geziemt sich nicht...", begann der Govenor mit einer bemüht strengen Miene.

„Das nächste mal nehme ich Will mit auf mein Zimmer", sagte Elizabeth unschuldig und erntete von ihrem Vater einen entrüsteten Blick.

„ELIZABETH! Du gehst zu weit..."

Will trippelte unruhig hin und her. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst, was hatte er sich auch dabei gedacht noch hierher zukommen?

„Verzeihung, Governor, Sir... Ich bin schon so gut wie weg, ich musste ihrer Tochter nur eine wichtige Frage stellen! Verzeiht mein Verhalten", entschuldigte sich Will höflich.

„Schon gut... Eigentlich hatte ich mich nur gewundert Stimmen zu hören. Aber nun komm Kind, es ist spät", bemerkte Elizabeths Vater fürsorglich und nahm sie an den Arm.

„Gute Nacht Will. Sehe ich dich Morgen", fragte Elizabeth und ließ sich von ihrem Vater bereitwillig ein Stück die Treppe hinaufziehen.

„Selbstverständlich. Wenn du es wünscht und dein Vater es erlaubt", antwortete Will und war wie immer darauf bedacht einen guten Eindruck bei Governor Swann zu hinterlassen.

Und in der Tat warf im der Governor einen Blick zu, der ihm sagte wie beeindruckt er von Will war. Will lächelte und verließ das Haus, nachdem er Elizabeth und ihrem Vater noch einmal zugenickt hatte.


	5. Fünftes Kapitel

So, hier ist das 5. Kapitel! Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

Manu2211: Danke für für's treue reviewen! Freue mich immer wieder über dein Feedback!! Ja, Elizabeth freut sich auf ein Abenteuer, die ist da anders als Will... ;-)

Nici: Es freut mich sehr, dass du meine Geschichte entdeckt hast!! Hoffentlich gefällt sie dir auch weiterhin!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5. Kapitel

Die Palmen am Strand wiegten in der sachten Abendbriese und waren nur schemenhafte Konturen in den letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne. Nur kleine Wellen erreichten den Strand und spülten den Sand und kleinere Steinchen hinfort. Das Gerippe eines Fisches lag am Ufer, grünlich waren die Greten und eine kleine Strandkrabbe suchte sich ihren Weg hindurch in das Innere des Fisches. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Fischgeruch und die schwere Hitze des Tages verflog langsam. In der Bucht des Hafens lagen die Schiffe der britischen Flotte, das Hinterste war die Dauntless. Beinahe wirkte der riesige Schiffsleib behäbig, wie er sachte im Rhythmus der Wellen schaukelte. Auf dem Schiff waren nur wenige Navymitglieder. Fünf Soldaten, die damit beschäftigt waren Karten zu spielen und nichts von dem ahnten, was auf sie wartete. Einige Meter weiter lag die White Eagle vor Anker, ein ebenfalls stolzes Schiff der Britischen Flotte, das nach dem Verlust der Interceptor erbaut wurde. Dennoch konnte sie es nicht ganz mit ihr aufnehmen, aber sie war ohne Zweifel eines der besten Schiffe der Royal Navy. Auch hier waren nur wenige Soldaten an Bord, die meisten ebenfalls damit beschäftigt sich die Zeit mit Kartenspielen oder lesen zu vertreiben. Der Himmel färbte sich von einem dunklen rot in ein violett schimmerndes blau und schließlich in ein Dunkelblau, das langsam ins schwarze überging. Die letzten Möwen suchten sich ihre Schlafstätten und ließen einige hohe Rufe ertönen. Dann legte sich Stille über die kleine Hafenstadt.

Der Mond hatte sich sichelförmig am Himmel erstreckt und war zusammen mit den Kerzen auf dem Tisch die einzige Beleuchtung für die Männer auf der Dauntless.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", murmelte ein älterer Soldat und stand vom Tisch auf. Er legte seine Karten, die er fächerförmig in der Hand hielt verdeckt auf den Tisch und erhob sich etwas schwerfällig.

„Beeil dich, ich gewinne", warf ihm ein junger Soldat freudestrahlend entgegen und erntete einen genervten Blick des Älteren. Mit einem behäbigen Schritt ging er an der Reling entlang in Richtung der Kajüten, als ein Plätschern an sein Ohr drang. Der ältere Soldat runzelte die Stirn und wollte schon weitergehen, als er es erneut hörte. Etwas unschlüssig lauschte er erst einen Moment, dann beugte er sich über die Reling um die Ursache für das Geräusch zu erkennen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sich eine Hand, schwarz wie die Nacht, um die Kehle des Soldaten geschlossen und verhinderte, dass er auch nur einen Laut von sich gab. Zwei gehässige Augen starrten den Mann an und gelbe Zähne lächelten ihn scheinheilig an, zwischen denen ein Dolch steckte. So schnell, wie Bo'sun den Mann gepackt hatte, ließ er ihn auch wieder los, nahm blitzschnell seinen Dolch aus dem Mund und zog ihm dem Mann die Kehle entlang. Kein Laut verließ den alten Soldaten, als er über die Reling stürzte und begleitet von einem Platschen ins Wasser fiel. Bo'sun blickte dem leblosen Körper, der auf dem Wasser trieb mit Genugtuung hinterher, obwohl er ihn nicht sehen konnte durch die Dunkelheit. „Weiter"knurrte er im Flüsterton und kletterte die Ankerkette weiter hoch. Bo'sun befand sich im Schatten des Schiffes, genauso wie Twigg, der ihm direkt folgte und Grapple. Mallot hingegen, der sich hinter Grapple die Ankerkette entlanghangelte war zur Hälfte außerhalb des Schattens und somit waren seine Beine ohne Haut und nur weiße Knochen. Hinter Mallot waren Maximo, Monk und Pintel, ebenfalls alle nur Skelette durch den Mond. Ragetti schwamm noch in Form eines Gerippes im Wasser und stieß den toten Soldaten etwas angewidert weiter hinaus auf die See. Der Rest der Piraten befand sich noch unter Wasser und wartete darauf, dass ihre Kameraden die Ankerkette erklommen und auf das Schiff kletterten. Die weißen Knochen von Nipperkin schimmerten unter der Wasseroberfläche und kamen immer näher, bis er neben Ragetti auftauchte.

Bo'sun schwang sich über die Reling aufs Deck des Schiffes und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er lauschte den Geräuschen und hörte ein Murmeln in einiger Entfernung, dann rief einer der Soldaten anscheinend nach dem eben verschwundenen Kameraden. Bo'sun machte mit grimmiger Geste eine Handbewegung und Twigg folgte ihm aufs Deck. Auch die anderen Piraten setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und krochen die Ankerkette hinauf, Ragetti begann sie zu erklimmen und der Rest der Piraten tauchte an der Wasseroberfläche auf.

„Ich geh nachsehen wo er bleibt", hörten Twigg und Bo'sun jemanden sagen und nur kurz darauf kamen Schritte auf die Beiden zu. Twigg huschte schnell hinter ein Fass und Bo'sun verbarg sich an einer Wand. Ein junger Soldat kam schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu, sah sie jedoch nicht, sondern wich erschreckt zurück als Grapple über die Reling kletterte und selber kurzzeitig überrascht dreinblickte. Der junge Soldat starrte den Piraten vor sich an und stolperte einen Schritt zurück. Als er sich wieder etwas gefasst zu haben schien, setzte er zu einem Ruf an: „PIRA...". Doch weiter kam er nicht. Twigg hatte sich aus seinem Versteck begeben und schlug dem jungen Mann mit dem stählernen Griff seines Säbels so stark auf den Kopf, dass ein gedämpfter Schlag ertönte und der Mann kurz darauf leblos auf das Schiffsdeck stürzte. Eine Blutlache bildete sich unter seinem Kopf und Bo'sun nahm den Körper des Soldaten, als würde er kein Gewicht haben über seine Schulter und warf ihn über Mallot hinweg, der gerade über die Reling kletterte, hinaus aufs Meer.

Wieder ertönten Schritte und ein weiterer Soldat kam diesmal auf Grapple zugestürzt. Anscheinend hatte er etwas gehört, denn er hatte sein Schwert gezogen und hinter ihm folgte ein weiterer Mann, ebenfalls mit gezogenem Schwert. Der letzte Soldat rannte ans Heck und versuchte die Soldaten auf der White Eagle auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Bo'sun war jedoch sofort auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und rannte ebenfalls in Richtung des Schiffsheck. Er nahm sein Messer zur Hand und schleuderte es den um Hilfe rufenden Soldaten in den Rücken. Der Mann versuchte sich noch an der Reling abzustützen und brachte einen letzten keuchenden Satz zustande, als Bo'sun hinter ihm erschien und ihm das Messer bis zum Griff in seinen Körper stieß. Der Soldat viel auf ein zusammengerolltes Tau und bewegte sich nicht mehr. „Was ist los bei euch", hallte eine Stimme durch die Dunkelheit, die Bo'sun herumfahren ließ. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Die Stimme kam von der White Eagle, anscheinend waren dort die Wachen aufmerksam geworden. „Hier ist alles in bester Ordnung", gab Bo'sun mit verstellter Stimme zurück.

„Hast du nicht gerade gesagt, dass jemand das Schiff kapert?"

„Kapern? Nein... Nur ein Missverständnis", rief Bo'sun. Ihm schienen seine Worte nicht recht überzeugend, doch die Stimme auf dem anderen Schiff entgegnete: „Na schön. Dann mal viel Spaß beim Kartenspielen".

„Gleichfalls. Spaß haben wir, nur Kartenspielen tun wir nicht", raunte Bo'sun gehässig und so dass der Mann ihn auf der White Eagle nicht verstehen konnte.

Grapple hatte den anderen Soldaten auf sich zukommen lassen und sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht seine eigene Waffe zu nehmen. Der Soldat rammte ihm das Schwert einmal durch den Körper, so dass es hinten in seinem Rücken wieder austrat und schien vor Angst beinahe eingefroren, als Grapple nicht mal den kleinsten Ausdruck des Schmerzes oder der Angst zeigte. Er trat in das Licht des Mondes, so dass er ein Skelett wurde und zog sich das Schwert des Soldaten mit einem Ruck wieder hinaus. Der Mann vor ihm tat ein paar unbeholfene Schritte nach hinten und stolperte über Ragettis knochigen Fuß, dem dieser ihm hinstreckte. „Ihr... Ihr seid diese Untoten von denen man sich erzählt", stieß der Soldat am Boden hervor und seine Stimme schien fast zu ersterben vor Angst.

„Ganz Recht und du bist gleich ganz tot", antwortete Grapple sarkastisch und stieß dem Soldaten das Schwert in den Leib. Ein gurgelndes Geräusch drang aus der Kehle des Mannes und er fiel zur Seite. „Ups...", grinste Ragetti und sah zu, wie die Blutlache, die sich neben dem Soldaten bildete, immer größer wurde. Er wich einen Schritt zurück als sie seinen Fuß fast erreicht hatte und wartete bis sie wieder größer wurde. Dann ging er wieder einen Schritt zurück. „Lustig", sagte er vergnügt und wurde kurz darauf von Maximo angewiesen die Leiche endlich über Bord zu schmeißen, bevor sie den ganzen Schiffsleib mit ihrem Blut besudelte. Der recht zierliche Ragetti wuchtete die Leiche an die Reling, wurde noch halb unter ihr begraben, und schaffte es nach einigen Minuten die Leiche keuchend über Bord zu schaffen ohne dass er hinterherfiel. Pintel hatte einen der Soldaten mit einem Tau erwürgt und warf dessen Leiche hinterher.

Der Rest der Piraten war nun ebenfalls vollständig auf dem Deck erschienen. Einige, wie Nipperkin, Clubba, Kretchun und Scarus suchten das Schiffsdeck und die Kajüten nach weiteren Wachen ab, doch sie fanden keine mehr. Bo'sun kehrte zu seinen Männern zurück und sah sehr zufrieden aus. „Das Schiff gehört uns, holt den Anker rein und geht auf eure Posten, so wie wir es besprochen haben."

Ragetti und Pintel löschten alle Kerzen, die auf dem Schiff Licht spendeten, denn so konnte das jetzt völlig dunkle Schiff ungesehen auf dem Hafen schippern. Auf der White Eagle kümmerte man sich nicht darum, die Wachen dort waren viel zu sehr in ihren Karten vertieft und so viel es überhaupt nicht auf, als die vielen, kleinen, leuchtenden Punkte, die durch die Kerzen entstanden, einer nach dem anderen erlöschte.

Langsam. Ganz langsam und ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, trieb die Dauntless hinaus in die Dunkelheit auf das offene Meer. Die vielen Skelette, die eifrig ihrer Arbeit nachgingen, wurden wieder zu den lebendiger aussehenden Piraten, als sich eine Wolkendecke vor den Mond schob und ihn verhüllte. Erst als die Dauntless den Hafen hinter sich gelassen hatte und die White Eagle in ziemlicher Entfernung lag, hissten die Piraten die Segel und fuhren schneller ihrem Ziel entgegen.

„Das ist ein...", Commodore Norrington fehlten die Worte. „Ein Skandal!"

Für einen Moment vergaß er seine vornehme Art und ging mit grübelnder Miene und viel zu schnellem Schritt auf und ab. „Wie kann ein Schiff der Royal Navy einfach so aus dem Hafen gesegelt werden? Und ohne dass es einer bemerkt?"

„Sir... Die armen Hunde auf dem Schiff, der Herr sei ihren Seelen gnädig, sind alle ermordet worden. Heute als die Soldaten auf der White Eagle das Fehlen der Dauntless bemerkten und ein Gewehr aus dem Wasser gefischt haben, sind sie mit Ruderbooten unterwegs gewesen...", erklärte Mullroy untertänig. Er blickte Norrington nicht an, sondern hielt seinen Hut in den Händen und strich immer wieder über die Krempe.

„Und was haben sie gefunden", wollte Gillette wissen und nahm Norrington seine Frage damit vorweg.

„Nun... Thomson und Miller hat man aus dem Wasser gezogen. Beide tot. Der eine erstochen, der andere scheinbar erwürgt. Grey und Bottom lagen am Strand, ebenfalls tot. Der eine erstochen und der andere...", Mullroy verstummte und hob zum ersten Mal seinen Blick. „Sie haben ihm die Kehle aufgeschnitten, Sir", sagte er viel zu energisch. Gillettes Hand fuhr unwillkürlich zu seinem Hals und rieb sich seinen Kehlkopf.

„Was ist mit dem Fünften", wollte Norrington wissen und wirkte wesentlich gefasster als alle anderen im Raum.

„Sie haben ihn nicht gefunden. Wahrscheinlich hat ihn die See zu sich geholt. Sie haben lange gesucht, aber nichts von ihm gefunden...", antwortete Mullroy kleinlaut und Murtogg nickte nur um die Erzählung noch zu bestätigen.

„Erstochen, erwürgt und die Kehle haben sie ihnen aufgeschnitten. Ein Schiff wurde praktisch vor unseren Augen aus dem Hafen gesegelt. Es müssen einige Mann gewesen sein, denn die Dauntless lässt sich nicht so einfach segeln", der Commodore verstummte und ging mit finsterer Miene auf Mullroy und Murtogg zu. Er blieb vor ihnen stehen und sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um in dem er sich befand, als gäbe es etwas unheimlich interessantes zu entdecken. „Wurden Piraten gesichtet", platze es aus dem Commodore hinaus.

„Sir, nein, Sir. Keine Piraten. Niemand. Ein Soldat hat gestern etwas merkwürdiges erlebt. Erst schien jemand um Hilfe auf der Dauntless zu rufen, dann meinte derjenige, es sei alles in Ordnung. Niemand wurde gesehen. Wir haben bereits den Hafenmeister befragt. Keine merkwürdigen Gestalten erreichten den Hafen und das seit Wochen. Die Meisten kannte er, waren irgendwelche Handelsleute. In der Stadt wurde auch niemand bemerkt der auffällig war. Nur einige Verkäufer klagten über Diebstähle. Doch nichts erklärt wie oder durch wen das heute Nacht passieren konnte", endete Mullroy seine Erklärungen.

„Ich danke euch... Ich werde überlegen was zu tun ist", verabschiedete sich Norrington von Murtogg und Mullroy und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Gillette musterte den Commodore. „Was wollt ihr tun, Sir?"

Norrington sog scharf die Luft ein. „Ich würde meine Hand darauf verwetten, dass es Piraten waren, die das getan haben. Doch ich frage mich wie sie in die Stadt gelangt sind! Aber wer auch immer es war, er ist auf und davon mit unserem Schiff! Wir haben nicht die geringste Ahnung in welche Richtung sie gesegelt sind, wir könnten natürlich mit der White Eagle lossegeln und sie suchen, doch die Chancen, dass wir sie auf dem offenen Meer finden sind genauso groß, wie die, dass ich Miss Swann doch noch heiraten werde", sagte Norrington sichtlich in Rage und war sich noch nicht ganz bewusst darüber welche Wortwahl er da eben getroffen hatte. Gillette jedoch machte ihn sofort darauf aufmerksam. „Commodore Sir, darf ich sie bitten... Wahren sie ihre Fassung".

Norrington verdrehte leicht die Augen, setzte sich an den Tisch und faltete die Hände fürsorglich zusammen. „Verzeihung. Der Zorn ging mit mir durch. Ich weiß nicht wie ihr es seht, aber ich denke wir haben keine Chance die Verantwortlichen dieser Tat zu finden und sie zu verurteilen."Norrington erhob sich wieder und ging wieder auf und ab. „Ich werde mit dem Governor sprechen, ich denke er sollte von den Geschehnissen in Kenntnis gesetzt werden."

„Ganz Recht, Sir", bestätigte Gillette und nahm einen Schluck Wasser aus einem Becher.

Norrington nickte ihm zu und setzte sich dann wiederum in seinen Stuhl. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. In seinem Kopf hatte sich sofort der Gedanke eingenistet, es könnten diese verfluchten Piraten sein, mit denen er es vor einigen Monaten zu tun gehabt hatte. Doch sie waren tot, der Fluch war gebrochen... Einige Leichen hingen sogar noch in ihren Schlingen vor der Stadt! Der Commodore stutzte. Ihm fiel der Bericht von Murtogg und Mullroy wieder ein, die ihm gesagt hatten, die toten Körper würden nicht verwesen. Er musste der Sache auf den Grund gehen!

„Vater... Bitte...". Elizabeth hatte ihren unschuldigsten Blick aufgesetzt und sah ihren Vater durchdringend an.

„Elizabeth mein Kind... Du wirst nicht Tag und Nacht allein mit Will Turner auf einem Schiff verbringen und irgendwohin segeln", antwortete der Governor und schien unbeirrt.

Elizabeth hatte es ihm sicherheitshalber verschwiegen, dass auch noch Stiefelriemen Bill Turner mit von der Partie sein sollte, der immerhin ein waschechter Pirat war und dass sie alle drei vorhatten zur Isla de Muerta zu segeln. Elizabeth war der Überzeugung, diese paar Umstände könnten ihren Vater erst recht von seinem Verbot überzeugen...

„Aber wieso nicht? Traust du Will nicht", fragte Elizabeth energisch.

„Es geht nicht darum ob ich ihm traue oder nicht, er ist ein... Nun... MANN!"

„Ja und", fragte Elizabeth und setzte eine trotzige Miene auf. Sie ging im Zimmer hin und her und ihr langes Kleid schleifte auf dem Boden. „Er ist ein Mann, ich weiß. Würde ich dich je enttäuschen, Vater? Würde ich etwas tun, was nicht rechtens wäre?"

„Nein, Elizabeth, Kind in der Tat nicht! Aber ich kenne doch die jungen Leute! Das Plätschern der Wellen, der Sonnenuntergang und auf einmal sind alle guten Vorsätze dahin", erklärte der Governor.

„Woher weißt du das? Hast du Erfahrungen damit Vater", platze es aus Elizabeth etwas zu energisch heraus. Sie konnte diese Verklemmtheit ihres Vaters nicht ertragen.

„Kind, du gehst zu weit", sagte Weatherby Swann streng und musterte seine Tochter mit einem tadelnden Blick.

„Verzeih Vater... Aber bitte, bitte lass mich doch mit Will ein paar Tage auf dem Schiff sein! Nur ein paar Tage...", sagte Elizabeth und setzte einen flehenden Blick auf.

„Nein. Es ist zu gefährlich. Lassen wir die Tatsache, dass Will Turner ein Mann ist einmal außer Betracht. Ihr seid zu zweit auf einem Schiff, weißt du was da alles passieren kann? Auf dem Wasser gibt es Piraten, das Schiff könnte sinken... Was weiß ich könnte alles geschehen!"

„Ja, natürlich Vater. Hier könnte ich auch die Treppe runterfallen... Oder draußen werde ich von einer Kutsche überfahren", argumentierte Elizabeth.

„Kind du hast in der Tat eine überzeugende Argumentationsweise deinen Willen durchzusetzen, aber NEIN. Das ist mein letztes Wort. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten und in ein paar Jahren wirst du mir dafür dankbar sein, glaub mir!"

Elizabeth hatte das Gefühl zu platzen. Sie verzog wütend ihr Gesicht und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Schön Vater", stieß sie hervor und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. Der Governor hatte einen äußerst entschlossenen Blick aufgesetzt und Elizabeth wusste, dass es hoffnungslos war. Sie hatte genug Erfahrung um zu wissen, wann sie etwas bei ihrem Vater erreichte und wann nicht. Der Gouvernor fuhr fort sein Schreiben, dass er angefangen hatte als Elizabeth zu ihm gekommen war, zu beenden und stellte sich wie immer die Frage, ob er vielleicht zu streng mit seiner Tochter war. Aber wenn er daran dachte was sie vorhatte... Selbst wenn Elizabeth und Will anständig blieben, was würde das für ein Gerede geben, wenn ein Mann und eine Frau, beide unverheiratet und jung, tagelang allein auf einem Schiff umhersegeln.... Nein, er hatte richtig entschieden! Für ihn gab es keinen Zweifel.

Tage vergingen seit die Dauntless gekapert worden war. Die Royal Navy war nicht wirklich voran gekommen. Norrington hatte einen bösen Verdacht, denn er hatte herausgefunden, dass die Leichen, die zur Abschreckung vor der Stadt gehangen hatten, verschwunden waren. Außerdem hatte er das ‚Piraten seid Willkommen' Schild gefunden und damit schien sich sein Verdacht bestätigt zu haben. Eigentlich hätte dies nichts heißen mögen, doch der Commodore wusste es. Er wusste nicht warum, doch er fürchtete die Piraten waren zurückgekehrt und hatten die Dauntless genommen. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass er damit Recht hatte und das hatte er in der Tat. Nur machte er sich zugleich schwere Vorwürfe, denn immerhin hatten ihn Murtogg und Mullroy rechtzeitig auf die drohende Gefahr aufmerksam gemacht, doch er hatte sie ignoriert! Er fühlte sich schuldig. Er hatte mit dem Governor gesprochen, hatte jedoch seinen Verdacht was die Piraten angeht vornehm verschwiegen. Denn es zeigte ihm ganz deutlich, dass er seine Arbeit nicht gut machte! Er war für die Sicherheit von Port Royal verantwortlich, er hätte handeln müssen, hätte aufpassen müssen, doch seine Gedanken waren vernebelt. Und er wusste auch warum sie das waren. Er dachte nur an Elizabeth. Er bekam sie nicht aus dem Kopf und es schmerzte ihn, dass Will Turner ihr zukünftiger Mann war. Commodore Norrington war ein Mann der Ehre, er hatte keine Interesse daran, ein Nebenbuhler um Elizabeth zu sein. Er hatte sie an Will Turner frei gegeben und das hatte er auch ehrlich gemeint. Er wusste, dass die junge Miss Swann bei ihm nicht glücklich gewesen wäre. Er hasste weder sie noch Will für das, was geschehen war. Und dennoch bekam er sie nicht aus seinen Gedanken und nun war es schon so weit, dass er seine Arbeit wegen ihr vernachlässigte, dass er Gefahren übersah und in Situationen, die entscheidend waren, falsch reagierte. Norrington wusste er würde Elizabeth nie an seiner Seite haben, er wusste Will würde sich in naher Zukunft um sie sorgen und ihr ein guter Mann sein und umso schlimmer fand er es dann, dass er immer wieder mit den Gedanken spielte, wie es sein würde, wenn sie ihn genommen hätte. Wie wäre es wohl mit ihr verheiratet zu sein, von ihr geliebt zu werden, sie sein Eigen nennen zu können? Norrington schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er führte sich auf wie ein Junge. Er dachte an etwas, dass er nie bekommen konnte und das er auch nicht wollte, wenn es nicht freiwillig zu ihm kam. Trotz seiner Gedanken an Elizabeth kam ihm nie die Idee, sie Will wieder wegzunehmen oder Will zu verachten, weil er sie liebte und sie ihn auserwählt hatte.

Commodore Norrington hatte keine Ahnung, was er nun tun sollte. Er hatte einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht und er schämte sich diesen einzugestehen. Bisher hatte er mit niemandem über seinen Fehler geredet oder jemandem gesagt, was er für böse Ahnungen hatte. Und das würde er auch nicht tun! Es gab keinen Grund dazu. Norrington hatte zwar die leise Vermutung, dass die Piraten vorhatten zu der Insel zu segeln, doch der Commodore hatte ein gewaltiges Problem: Er wusste nicht wie er zu ihr kam. Er hatte im Gegensatz zu Jack keinen Kompass, der ihn dort hinführte, er würde nie bei der Isla de Muerta ankommen, so viel war sich Norrington bewusst. Er konnte nichts tun, er wusste wer das Schiff gestohlen hatte, er wusste wo die Diebe waren, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie er hinkommen könnte. Norrington schlug mit seiner geballten Faust auf den Tisch. Er verfluchte seine Torheit und die Tatsache, dass er nichts tun konnte. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken mit Elizabeth über das Problem zu sprechen, dass er nicht wusste wo die Insel lag. Oder noch besser, er sollte mit Will Turner darüber sprechen, denn beide waren dort gewesen, vielleicht kannten sie noch den Weg? Nein. Das konnte Norrington nicht tun. Erstens würden sie es wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig wissen, wie er selbst auch sie hatten keinen Kompass wie Jack und zweitens würde er damit seinen Fehler bei den Beiden eingestehen. Der dritte Grund war, dass Norrington nicht mit Elizabeth sprechen konnte, ohne dass es ihn irgendwo schmerzte. Der Commodore schüttelte den Kopf, trat an das Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers und sah hinaus. Er sah Soldaten, die eine Übung machten und seufzte. Für einen Moment konnte er Schwäche zeigen, Gillette war nicht da und auch sonst war niemand im Raum. Er musst etwas tun! Die Familienmitglieder der ermordeten Soldaten wollten Taten sehen und bisher war noch nichts geschehen. Etwas, das Ergebnisse zur Folge hatte konnte Norrington ohnehin nicht tun, aber er konnte als Alibifunktion etwas tun. Norrington fasste einen Beschluss. Er würde Morgen mit Soldaten auf die White Eagle gehen und aus dem Hafen segeln. Dann würde er ein bestimmtes Gebiet entlang fahren und Ausschau nach der gestohlenen Dauntless halten. Er wusste, er würde sie nicht finden, aber so sah es immerhin so aus, als würde die Royal Navy etwas tun um die Mörder ihrer ermordeten Kameraden zu fassen und das gestohlene Schiff zurückzubekommen. Ja, das würde er tun. Morgen würde er mit der White Eagle und seinen Männern auslaufen, er musste Gillette darüber informieren. Norrington fühlte sich schlecht, er verheimlichte dem Governor und seinen Männern etwas ganz Entscheidendes. Das hatte er noch nie zuvor getan, doch er sah keine andere Möglichkeit. Es war zu spät, die Piraten waren fort, er würde sie nicht finden, keiner konnte ihm helfen und seinen Fehler einzugestehen würde nur Fragen aufkommen lassen. Und er konnte ja kaum erzählen, dass er immerzu an Elizabeth denken musste und deshalb die wichtigen Hinweise übersehen hatte. Norrington richtete sein Hemd, zog seinen Hut zurecht und steckte das Schwert, das ihm Will Turner einst angefertigt hatte, in seinen Gürtel. Dann öffnete er die Tür und trat hinaus aus dem Zimmer um Gillette zu suchen und ihn von seinen Plänen zu unterrichten. Das einzige was Norrington tun konnte war zu tun, als würde er etwas tun...

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du alleine kommst", sagte Will verblüfft und machte große Augen, als er seine Verlobte sah. Elizabeth stapfte äußerst entschlossen auf ihn zu. Ihre Haare hatte sie fest nach hinten gebunden und sie trug ein sehr schlichtes Kleid, dass aussah, als hätte sie es sich von einem Dienstmädchen geliehen. In der Hand schwenkte sie eine Tasche, die anscheinend nicht gerade leicht war. Stiefelriemen Bill, der sich an einen Karren gelehnt hatte zog seinen Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen hoch.

„Guten Abend die Herren", sagte Elizabeth forsch und ließ die Tasche vor Will fallen. „Na ja... Ähm... Mein Vater hat wieder viel zu lange gebraucht und... Ach ich dachte, ich schaffe das auch alleine", log Elizabeth und wendete sich dann schnell von Will ab. „Sie müssen Wills Vater sein... Wie darf ich sie nennen Sir..."begann sie ihre Begrüßung und lächelte Stiefelriemen an.

„Nennt mich Bill, schöne Frau", sagte Stiefelriemen süßlich, nahm ihre Hand und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. „Ich verstehe meinen Sohn", murmelte er und lächelte charmant. Will ließ ein dezentes Räuspern im Hintergrund verlauten, doch Elizabeth warf ihm nur einen schelmischen Seitenblick zu. „Es freut mich sehr euch kennen zu lernen, Bill". Elizabeth musterte Stiefelriemen unauffällig und war fasziniert von der Ähnlichkeit die er mit Will hatte.

„Die Freude liegt ganz bei mir".

Will schüttelte den Kopf und spürte Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Oder war es Eifersucht? Irgend wie fand er diese über höfliche Art von seinem Vater aufgesetzt, doch Elizabeth schien sie sehr zu gefallen...

„Und dein Vater ist wirklich mit allem einverstanden", fragte Will, nur um sich mal zu Wort zu melden, als er sah, wie Elizabeth und sein Vater sich anlächelten.

„Was?" Elizabeth fuhr herum und sah ihn an. „Ja... Nun, er war nicht gerade begeistert von unserem Vorhaben, aber... Er war einverstanden", lächelte sie.

Stiefelriemen musterte Elizabeth und grinste vielsagend. Er erkannte wenn jemand log, doch er hatte nicht vor seinem Sohn, der wieder diesen kritisch fragenden Blick aufgesetzt hatte, etwas davon zu sagen...

„Also wollen wir dann? Ich zeige euch das Schiff", forderte Elizabeth sie auf.

„Darf ich euch meinen Arm anbieten", fragte Stiefelriemen sogleich und Elizabeth hackte sich lächelnd ein. In Wills Augen blitzte das Weiße zornig hervor, als die Beiden an ihm vorbeischritten und begannen sich zu unterhalten. Will fühlte sich geschlagen und nahm Elizabeths Tasche. Er trottete hinter den beiden her und lächelte gekünstelt als Stiefelriemen sich kurz zu ihm umdrehte und den Daumen hoch machte als Zeichen, dass er Elizabeth mochte. Will murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Er wusste schon jetzt, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte...


	6. Sechstes Kapitel

manu2211: Ja, ja, Will und seine Eifersucht... Die ist aber eigentlich völlig unnötig! ;-) Schön, dass dir die Geschichte immer noch gefällt, ab dem nächsten Kapitel ist auch Jack Sparrow wieder dabei, der dann ordentlich was zu tun bekommt! ;-)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sechstes Kapitel

„Das ist es", sagte Elizabeth strahlend, als sie mit einem Ruderboot ein recht großes Schiff erreichten, auf dem der Name „Little Mary"stand. Will runzelte die Stirn. „Dieses Schiff gibt uns dein Vater?"

„Es gehört einem Freund von ihm! Ja, wir dürfen es haben..."

Will wunderte sich schon die ganze Zeit, dass Elizabeth ihm noch nicht einmal in die Augen gesehen hatte. Stiefelriemen lächelte immer noch. „Dann sollten wir mal hinauf, nicht wahr?"

Sie erklommen das Schiff, Stiefelriemen ging voran und half dann Elizabeth auf das Schiffdeck. Will sorgte noch von unten dafür, dass auch das Gepäck und der Proviant an Bord kam und stieg als letzter auf die Little Mary. Er blickte sich misstrauisch auf dem Schiff um, als würde er eine böse Überraschung dort erwarten, während Elizabeth und Stiefelriemen sich fröhlich alles betrachteten.

„Ein gutes Schiff. Es sollte seinen Zweck erfüllen", stellte Stiefelriemen zufrieden fest und ging ans Ruder.

Elizabeth warf einen unauffälligen Blick auf Will, der etwas verloren auf dem Schiffsdeck stand. Sie würde sich so gerne mit ihm unterhalten und zu ihm gehen, aber sie wusste, er würde ihr dann Fragen stellen und im Moment konnte sie ihm keine richtige Antwort darauf geben, denn dann würde er die Little Mary sofort wieder verlassen. In Elizabeth nagte das schlechte Gewissen. Sie belog Will und seinen Vater und sie war einfach von zu Hause weggelaufen und hatte nur einen flüchtigen Zettel hinterlassen. Warum auch hatte ihr Vater alles verbieten müssen? Sie hatte es in den letzten Tagen doch noch zwei mal versucht den Govenor zu überreden, obwohl sie wenig Hoffnung gehabt hatte. Aber er war hart geblieben und so hatte Elizabeth den Entschluss gefasst einfach ohne Erlaubnis zu gehen. Sie wusste es war falsch. Und vor allem war es falsch Will zu belügen, aber sie kannte ihn ja... Noch würde sie nichts sagen...

Nach einer ganzen Weile machten Will und Stiefelriemen das Schiff klar zum Segeln und Elizabeth half hier und da. Will fand es auf der einen Seite faszinierend wie höflich ein Pirat sein konnte, der für eine lange Zeit auf dem Meeresgrund gelegen hatte, auf der anderen Seite trieb es ihn zur Weißglut wenn er sah, wie fürsorglich sich Stiefelriemen um Elizabeth kümmerte, wie er ihr alles erklärte und wie er sie ansah. Elizabeth ihrerseits war fasziniert und schien bei jedem Wort, das Stiefelriemen sagte an seinen Lippen zu kleben. Als der Mond am Himmel aufstieg und Stiefelriemen in ein Gerippe verwandelte, blickte Elizabeth ihn fasziniert an und Stiefelriemen erlaubte ihr ihre Hand durch seinen leeren Brustkorb hindurchzustrecken. Will konnte sich nicht erklären was daran so toll war die Hand durch ein Skelett zu stecken, aber Elizabeth lachte vergnügt und als Stiefelriemen ihr einige Tricks seiner blanken Knochen zeigte schien Wills Verlobte ihre Beschäftigung des Abends gefunden zu haben. Will seufzte. Er fühlte sich nicht gebraucht. Er war nicht eifersüchtig wie es ein Mann bei seiner zukünftigen Frau vielleicht war, wenn plötzlich ein anderer Mann auftauchte, der beinahe im selben Alter wie sein Sohn stehen geblieben war. Vielmehr hatte Will das Gefühl, dass Stiefelriemen in Elizabeth das Kind gefunden hatte, was er von Will erwartet hatte. Wissbegierig, unvoreingenommen, abenteuerlustig. Er selbst war das nicht, er wusste dass Elizabeth diese Art manchmal an ihm auch vermisste und er sah nun, dass sie sie bei seinem Vater gefunden hatte. Will rollte ein Seil auf und legte es an die Seite.

Als es dunkel war segelte die Little Mary ruhig aus dem Hafen auf das offene Meer. Eine leichte Briese spielte mit Wills Haaren und der frische Geruch des Meeres stieg ihm in die Nase. Das Schiff unter ihm schaukelte leicht und das Rauschen der See wurde an sein Ohr getrieben. Will schloss die Augen. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er es mochte auf dem Meer zu sein. Er hatte es sogar in den letzten Monaten etwas vermisst...

Er ging auf dem Schiffsdeck entlang und fand seinen Vater und Elizabeth sich unterhaltend auf der Ruderplattform, auf die er auch stieg.

„Elizabeth willst du schlafen gehen", begann Will das Gespräch und kam sich fast störend vor.

„Nein... Nein, ich bin nicht müde, du kannst ruhig schlafen", antwortete Elizabeth und lächelte ihn an. Es war das erste mal, dass sie Will angesehen hatte, seit sie auf dem Schiff waren und das war nun schon seit mehreren Stunden.

Will nickte und sah Stiefelriemen an.

„Brauchst mich nicht fragen, ich brauche keinen Schlaf", grinste das Skelett und drehte das Ruder etwas nach links. Will nickte und sah unglücklich aus, wie Elizabeth feststellte und sie wusste, dass sie ihm ihr Geheimnis nicht für lange verschweigen konnte.

„Dann geh ich. Ihr könnt mich ja holen, wenn etwas zu tun ist", murmelte Will.

Elizabeth lächelte, nahm ihn in den Arm und schenkte ihm einen sanften Kuss, der Will einen zufriedenen Ausdruck aufs Gesicht zauberte. „Ich glaube du kannst den Schlaf eher gebrauchen. So wie ich dich kenne, hast du die letzten Tage bis in die frühe Morgenstunden gearbeitet um auch alles zu schaffen", lächelte Elizabeth und strich Will über die Wange. Stiefelriemen grinste, was nicht besonders auffiel, da sein Schädel mit der wenigen Haut ohnehin aussah als würde er ununterbrochen grinsen.

Will nickte, Elizabeth hatte recht. Und er fragte sich immer noch, ob er auch wirklich alles erledigt hatte.

„Ich pass auf sie auf", sagte Stiefelriemen vergnügt, als Will ihnen beiden eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte und zu den Kojen ging.

„Ich weiß", murmelte Will und verschwand unter Deck.

„Ich muss es ihm sagen", raunte Elizabeth und blickte zu Stiefelriemen auf, der gerade seine lebendigere Gestalt wiederbekam, weil sich eine Wolke vor den Mond schob.

„Mir hast du es auch gesagt. Er wird schon drüber hinwegkommen, dass er praktisch ein Schiff geklaut hat...".

„Es gehört dem Freund meines Vaters, der wird es schon verstehen... Außerdem wusste ich, obwohl ich dich erst seit ein paar Stunden kenne, dass du nicht so reagieren würdest wie Will es wahrscheinlich tun wird", erklärte Elizabeth und verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich bin ja auch ein Pirat und ich bin froh, dass du das Schiff geklaut hast, sonst würde ich nie zu der Insel gekommen."

„Ich hoffe nur Will ist einsichtig."

Stiefelriemen grinste. „Als ich noch meine wunderschöne Frau an der Seite hatte, da hat sie sich morgens immer ganz nah an mich gelegt und mich geküsst wenn sie etwas von mir wollte oder wenn sie mir etwas beichten musste."

Elizabeth lächelte breit. „Hat es etwas gebracht?"

„Jedes Mal...", raunte Stiefelriemen gespielt mürrisch.

„Denkst du, dass es bei Will auch etwas bringt", fragte Elizabeth und lachte auf.

„Ich glaube wir Turners sind da alle gleich."Stiefelriemen zwinkerte.

„Ich werde es versuchen... Erzähl mir von deiner Frau", forderte Elizabeth Stiefelriemen auf und lehnte sich bequemer an die Reling. Stiefelriemen nickte und begann zu erzählen.

Will sah sich in der Kajüte um und musterte einige Seemannsknoten die an der Wand hingen. Außerdem hing dort eine Karte und eine verzierte Schüssel stand auf einem kleinen Tisch. Er seufzte. Vorhin war er wirklich müde gewesen, jetzt jedoch schien die Müdigkeit verflogen zu sein. Er setzte sich auf das etwas harte Bett und zog seine Tasche heran. Er wühlte ziellos in seinen mitgenommenen Sachen und überlegte immer noch ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte und ob Mr Brown in der Schmiede alleine zurecht kommen würde. Wills Augen wanderten zu der Kerze, die er entzündet hatte und er folgte mit dem Blick einem Wachstropfen, der die Kerze hinunterrann und auf den Teller fiel, der als Untersatz diente. Kaum hatte der Tropfen den Teller berührt, erkaltete er und bildete einen harten fleck. Will ließ sich zurücksinken und stellte fest, dass das Bett gar nicht so unbequem war, wie er erst gedacht hatte. Er schloss die Augen und verfolgte die Bewegungen, die das Schiff machte und lauschte dem Quietschen der Holzdielen. So lag er eine ganze Weile da, bis er begann einzuschlafen und plötzlich wieder hoch schreckte. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber ganz plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Verlobte ganz allein oben mit einem Piraten war. Dieser Pirat war zwar sein Vater, aber woher wollte Will eigentlich wissen, dass man ihm trauen konnte? Wie lange kannte er ihn? Ein paar Tage... Und er war nun auf einem Schiff mit ihm und seiner Verlobten... Was wenn Stiefelriemen Bill ein falsches Spiel trieb? Sicher Will war sein Sohn aber sie kannten sich nicht, es würde einem Piraten von seinem Kaliber sicher nicht schwer fallen... Wills Gedanken brachen ab. Das war doch absurd! Warum sollte Stiefelriemen irgendein Interesse zeigen Elizabeth oder ihm etwas anzutun? Ihm hätte er auch etwas in Port Royal antun können und Elizabeth... Er hatte ja nicht einmal gewusst dass sie mitkam. Und jetzt würde es ziemlich töricht sei ihr etwas anzutun, schließlich war er da... Will schüttelte den Kopf, er fand seine Gedanken beinahe albern. Das ergab alles keinen Sinn. Will schob sein plötzliches Misstrauen auf die Tatsache, dass er fast geschlafen hätte und seine Gedanken vernebelt waren und auf die andere Tatsache, dass Stiefelriemen ein Pirat war. Um sein Gewissen ganz zu beruhigen schlich Will sich an Deck und lauschte kurz dem Gespräch zwischen Elizabeth und Stiefelriemen. Sie unterhielten sich über Wills Mutter. Das Gespräch war unverfangen und ruhig, Will hatte weder den Eindruck, dass er eifersüchtig sein musste, noch dass er besorgt sein musste Stiefelriemen würde etwas Hinterhältiges planen. Will schüttelte den Kopf und stieg wieder hinab in die Kajüte. Noch nicht mal einen halben Tag auf diesem Schiff und er hatte schon Wahnvorstellungen... Will legte sich wieder auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen und diesmal holte ihn der Schlaf auch und hielt ihn fest bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Will erwachte, als ihm die Sonne munter ins Gesicht schien. Er blinzelte ins Licht und wusste im ersten Moment nicht wo er war, bis er die Schiffskajüte erkannte und ihm alles wieder einfiel. Ein Murren verließ seine Kehle und im nächsten Moment blickte er überrascht an seine Brust. Er lag auf der Seite und ein Arm hatte ihn umschlungen. Er spürte einen warmen Körper hinter sich und drehte verwundert seinen Kopf. Elizabeth hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt und blinzelte verschlafen. Will schossen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf und er fragte sich, was geschehen war.

„Morgen Will...", murmelte Elizabeth und schmiegte sich noch etwas enger an ihn.

„Elizabeth... Was... Machst du hier", stotterte Will verwirrt. Seine Verlobte lächelte. „Du warst so einsam...", flüsterte sie und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.

Will wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, er war viel zu überrascht.

„Alles in Ordnung", wollte Elizabeth wissen und kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken.

„Ja, ich... Hatte erwartet, dass du bei meinem Vater bist", sagte Will nach einer Weile leise.

„Er ist ein netter Kerl."

Will schwieg erneut und ihm fiel seine panische Reaktion gestern Nacht ein. „Erst hatte ich etwas Bedenken", murmelte er schließlich.

Elizabeth schlang ihren Arm fester um ihn, so dass Will die Sache schon beinahe unheimlich war. „Er will nur den Fluch loswerden. Wir haben letzte Nacht viel darüber geredet. Anfangs war ich auch etwas misstrauisch, aber dein Vater ist in Ordnung..."

„Du warst misstrauisch", platze es aus Will raus und er beobachtete skeptisch die Hand, die auf seiner Brust entlang strich.

„Hat man es nicht gemerkt?"

„Nicht wirklich", murmelte Will.

„Ich wollte nicht voreingenommen wirken."

Will ließ ein dezentes Brummen ertönen und eine Weile sagte keiner der beiden etwas.

„Will...", setzte Elizabeth irgendwann wieder an. „Ich glaube, ich muss dir etwas sagen..."

Will hatte ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Ihm schwante, dass es nichts gutes sein würde.

Wieder entstand ein langes Schweigen. „Kannst du mir böse sein Will", flüsterte Elizabeth ernst und kam mit ihrem Gesicht so nah an sein Ohr, dass Will ihrem Atem spüren konnte und er eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Gibt es denn einen Grund dir böse zu sein", fragte Will unsicher und wirkte wie ein kleines Kind.

„Vielleicht schon", raunte Elizabeth schuldbewusst und nahm ihre Hand zurück, weil Will sich umdrehte um sie anzusehen. Elizabeth hatte Mühe nicht aus dem Bett zu fallen, weil es so klein war.

„Also was ist", fragte Will streng und sah sie ernst an.

Elizabeth setzte ein paar mal an, bis sie schließlich den Satz zuende führte. „Mein Vater hat uns kein Schiff gegeben. Er hat es nicht erlaubt. Er war zu besorgt, wegen allem... Ich habe mich gestern davongeschlichen..."Elizabeths Stimme war leise und schuldbewusst. Will war im ersten Moment erleichtert, hatte er doch schon beinahe damit gerechnet, dass sie von ihrer Beziehung sprach, doch im nächsten Moment runzelte er fragend die Stirn. Nachdem ein paar Möglichkeiten durch seinen Kopf gegangen waren, was der Satz seiner Verlobten heißen könnte, fragte er: „Wir haben das Schiff doch nicht gestohlen... Elizabeth?"

„Nicht direkt... Es ist geliehen... Ich weiß wem das Schiff gehört, ich werde es erklären wenn wir wieder zurück sind", erklärte Elizabeth schnell und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihrem Verlobten, der sie entgeistert anstarrte.

„Du hast das Schiff geklaut...". sagte er enttäuscht. Er wusste nicht was er jetzt noch denken sollte, er wollte sich einen Strick nehmen.

„Es tut mir so leid... Ich... Ich habe versucht meinen Vater zu überzeugen, aber wie immer war er nur dagegen. Es war mein Trotz... Ich wollte unbedingt mit dir zusammen sein, ich wollte nicht, dass du alleine fährst oder deinem Vater wegen mir nicht helfen kannst..."

„Nun bin ich doch mit einem gestohlenen Schiff unterwegs. Dein Vater wird mich lynchen, wenn er das alles erfährt. Und was werden erst die Leute sagen wenn wir zurückkommen?"Will schloss die Augen und malte sich die Ankunft in Port Royal schon jetzt aus. Würden sie schon die Ketten bereithalten um ihn festzunehmen?

„Ach was... Das wird er nicht... Es ist doch meine Schuld... Und was interessieren mich die Leute? Die denken eh was sie wollen.". Elizabeth strich ihm über die Wange und sah ihn demütig an.

„Elizabeth...". Will richtete sich auf, so dass sie aufstehen musste wenn sie nicht aus dem Bett fallen wollte. „Du weißt dass ich die Handlungen von Piraten verabscheue, aber du hast dafür gesorgt , dass ich genau das selbe tue wie sie! Wir segeln zurück, sofort!"

„Will.. Will.. Warte."

„Nein Elizabeth. Du bist die Tochter des Governors und segelst mit dem geklauten Schiff des Freundes deines Vaters davon. Was denkst du dir? So etwas kannst du nicht tun!"Die Stimme des jungen Mannes wurde laut.

„Will... Jetzt hör mir zu... Bitte...", Elizabeth stellte sich entschlossen in Wills Weg, der gerade aus der Tür stürmen wollte, „Wir können nicht zurück, wir müssen deinem Vater helfen. Das Gerede der Leute, das du so fürchtest wird nicht entstehen, ich habe meinem Vater eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass ich weg bin, er weiß es. Denkst du er lässt zu, dass seine Tochter und ihr Verlobter als Diebe in der Stadt bekannt werden? Er wird es seinem Freund erklären und wenn wir zurückkommen werde ich es erklären! Du hast nichts zu fürchten Will, ich nehme alle Schuld auf mich, aber bitte... Verderb jetzt nicht alles. Lass uns zur Insel segeln."

„Du könntest eher die Tochter eines Piraten sein, als ich der Sohn von einem", stieß er zornig hervor.

„Und liebst du mich Will Turner?"Elizabeth sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Seit ich dich das erste mal sah", murmelte er leise.

„In uns beiden steckt etwas von einem Piraten, deshalb lieben wir uns auch, du bringst es nicht so zum Ausdruck wie ich. Lass es uns akzeptieren, Will es ist nichts schändliches dabei. Als ich gestern deinen Vater von deiner Mutter reden hörte, da wurde mir völlig klar, dass nicht alle Piraten das sind was wir glauben. Das wissen wir doch beide auch von Jack Sparrow. Nicht alle sind so dunkel, wie du denkst."Elizabeth machte eine Pause. „Segel mit zu der Insel für mich... Du bist damals auch mit einem gestohlenen Schiff dorthin gesegelt und es war richtig, das weißt du."

Will schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Er drehte sich ein paar mal unwirsch hin und her.

„Bitte", sagte Elizabeth flehentlich und sah ihn unschuldig an.

„Du bist unglaublich... Aber genauso liebenswert. Wahrscheinlich haben sie sowieso schon gemerkt, dass wir weg sind... Da macht es auch nichts mehr ob wir jetzt zurücksegeln oder später erst... Dir zuliebe und ich bete, dass dein Vater mir vergeben wird", murmelte Will und merkte im nächsten Moment wie Elizabeth auf ihn zustürmte und sich in seine Arme warf. „Ich liebe dich!"

Will nickte und brummelte etwas. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam an Deck, wo Stiefelriemen ihn entgegen kam und Elizabeth fragend ansah, diese nickte überglücklich. „Wie ich schon sagte, wir Turners sind alle gleich", grinste der Pirat als Will an ihm vorüber gegangen war und außer hörweite war.


	7. Siebtes Kapitel

manu 2211: Ja, also ne Vaterfigur vom Äußeren her ist Stiefelriemen auf keinen Fall für Will... Der ist ja gar nicht soooooo viel älter als sein Sohn... Irgendwie ne lustige Vorstellung...

Was genau passiert wenn sich Stiefelriemen und Jack treffen, ist noch offen, das Kapitel werde ich jetzt erst schreiben... Ich hab mir extra noch mal den Film angesehen, Stiefelriemen ist von den Piraten auf den Meeresgrund befördert worden, weil er es nicht richtig fand, was mit Jack passiert ist (das erklärt Pintel im Film so). Von daher gibt es eigentlich keine direkte Rechnung zwischen den Beiden, die offen ist, die Frage ist nur, ob Jack weiß, dass Stiefelriemen sich damals für ihn eingesetzt hat... Werde ich mir noch überlegen...

Auf jeden Fall erst mal viel Spaß beim Lesen ist ein längeres Kapitel!!

Über Reviews (auch von anderen) würde ich mich sehr freuen!!! **lieb guck**

Siebtes Kapitel:

„Ich habe Schiffe überfallen, habe geraubt, geplündert und ja, auch gemordet... Ich habe einen Geistlichen verschaukelt und den Namen des Herrn missbraucht, ich habe anderen die Frauen weggenommen und Lügen über so manchen verbreitet. Ich bin ein Schwindler und Betrüger, aber das kann alles nicht so schlimm sein, als dass es gerechtfertig wäre mir diese Strafe aufzuerlegen", schrie Jack gen Himmel und warf entrüsten seine Arme nach oben. „Womit hab ich das verdient", jammerte er und sah auf die zerbrochene Flasche am Boden.

„Was ist passiert", rief Gibbs und kam angerannt.

Jack ließ den Kopf sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. Gibbs legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter als er ihn erreicht hatte und folgte seinem Blick auf die Flasche. „Was ist los Jack?"

„Mein Leben ist verwirkt, völlig im Eimer".

„Warum", wollte Gibbs wissen und verstand nicht.

„Ich kann den Rum nicht mehr schmecken. Und kann mich nicht mehr betrinken", sagte Jack traurig.

‚Du lieber Himmel und ich dachte schon es sei was passiert', dachte Gibbs und klopfte Jack tröstend auf die Schulter. „Nur noch eine kleine Weile Captain, dann hast du es geschafft. Dann haben wir die Insel erreicht und werden dem Rätsel sicher auf die Spur kommen!"

Jack nickte. „So kann es nicht weiter gehen. Der Fluch ist grausam...", stieß er hervor und verengte die Augen.

Gibbs nickte verständnisvoll. „Wie weit denkst du ist es noch, Jack?"

„Morgen werden wir ankommen wenn der Wind mitspielt", prophezeite Jack und wirkte schon ein wenig aufgeheiterter.

„Na siehst du, und dann kannst du dich wieder hemmungslos betrinken", sagte Gibbs aufmunternd. Jacks Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Guter Mann, Gibbs!"

Der ältere Mann lächelte und beobachtete wie Jack wieder ans Ruder ging und seinen Kompass aufmachte, der nicht nach Norden zeigte.

„Was war denn", wollte Anamaria wissen, die Jacks Rufe gehört hatte und nun auf den einsamen Gibbs traf.

„Der Rum... Er kann ihn nicht mehr schmecken und er kann sich nicht mehr betrinken wie er gerade festgestellt hat", sagte Gibbs mitfühlend.

„Darauf sollte ich einen trinken", grinste Anamaria und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Gibbs verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihr.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht der Rest der ganzen Meute ist", rief Barbossa freudig aus und machte eine ausladende Geste. „Hervorragend, ihr habt den Weg hierher gefunden!"

„Wir dachten wir sehen nach ob unser Captain auch wieder erwacht ist...", raunte Bo'sun und grüßte Barbossa.

„Da habt ihr zum ersten mal richtig gedacht", sagte Barbossa und grinste, so dass seine gelben Zähne hervorbleckten. Der Captain war jedoch nicht mehr mit Scratch, Jacoby und Dog Ear allein in der Höhle. Vor wenigen Tagen hatten sich Koehler, Weatherby, Simbakka, Hawksmoor und Katracho zu ihnen gesellt. Sie hatten damals mit der Rest der Crew die eben angekommen war auf der Dauntless gegen die Soldaten der Royal Navy gekämpft und waren im Kampf getötet wurden. Ihre Leichen hatten die Soldaten über Bord geworfen und sie waren durch die Strömung auf die Isla de Muerta getrieben worden. Als die Piraten vor einer Woche wieder zum Leben erwachten, waren sie in die Höhle zurückgekehrt und waren dort auf Barbossa und einen Teil der Crew gestoßen. Seitdem waren sie dort, einzig Hawksmoor, ein aschfahler, kränklich aussehender Pirat verließ hin und wieder die Höhle um seine Hand zu suchen, die ihm abhanden gekommen war und sich nicht mehr auffinden ließ. Das Körperteil hatte auf der Dauntless eigendynamisch den Governor angegriffen, nachdem sie Hawksmoor im Kampf abgeschlagen worden war. Der Governor hatte sie in eine Schublade gesperrt um sie von sich fern zu halten, erst als der Fluch aufgehoben war und Hawksmoor tot war, gab auch seine Hand den Kampf auf. Hawksmoor selbst hatte man über Bord geschmissen, was die Soldaten jedoch mit seiner Hand gemacht hatten, blieb ein Rätsel. Vielleicht hatte sie auch ein verdammter Haifisch gefressen... Langsam gab auch Hawksmoor die Hoffnung auf sie jemals wiederzufinden, doch er war ziemlich unglücklich mit seinem blutenden Stumpf der zurückgeblieben war. In den paar Tagen die die Piraten in der Höhle verbracht hatten, hatte Hawksmoor damit begonnen sich einen Haken zu schnitzen, den er dann auf sein durchtrenntes Handgelenk stecken konnte. Das sah für ihn besser aus, als dieser bloße Stumpf...

„Dann ist unsere Mannschaft ja wieder vollzählig... Wenn ich ehrlich bin hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr so viel Hirn habt. Eher hatte ich gedacht der gute, alte Jack würde hier herkommen.... Aber gut. So ist es wesentlich einfacher für uns alle. Ich hoffe, ihr habt mir ein schönes Schiff mitgebracht", sagte Barbossa überzeugt und rieb sich die Hände.

„Die Dauntless", antwortete Bo'sun und grinste.

„Hervorragend", stieß Barbossa freudig aus und streichelte seinen Affen vor Verzückung. „Sie ist lange nicht so gut wie die Pearl, aber sie ist eins der besten Schiffe, das man bekommen kann, wenn man nicht im Besitz der Black Pearl ist", ergänzte der alte Pirat.

Die Crew nickte zustimmen und ließ ein „Aye", verlauten.

„Dann ist.. Wirklich alles beim Alten", raunte Barbossa.

„Es gibt da noch etwas, dass du unbedingt wissen solltest Captain", begann Bo'sun. Barbossa sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Stiefelriemen Bill ist wieder da! Wir haben ihn in Port Royal gesehen, zusammen mit seinem Sohn..". Barbossa riss die Augen auf, so dass sie etwas aus den Höhlen traten und sah den schwarzen Piraten verwundert an. „Was?"

„Ja... Es stimmt Captain! Erst dachte ich Will Turner wäre doppelt, aber dann...", begann Ragetti eine ausladende Erklärung, doch Pintel unterbrach ihn und stieß ihn ein Stück zur Seite. „Er sieht aus wie das genaue Ebenbild von Will Turner... Aber spätestens Nachdem Grapple die Beiden belauscht hatte, gab es keinen Zweifel mehr, dass er es wirklich war!"

„Grapple", donnerte Barbossa und suchte den Piraten in der Menge. Jack der Affe machte einen Überschlag vor Schreck.

Der groß gewachsene Pirat trat hervor und stellte sich vor Barbossa. „Ja, sie wollten sich ein Schiff besorgen und hierher segeln", erklärte Grapple.

„Das ist doch gut, nicht wahr Captain", fragte Pintel.

„NEIN! Ist es nicht! Wie ihr alle sehen und fühlen könnt ist der Fluch wieder da! Aber er ist nicht zurückgekehrt weil jemand ein Goldstück entwendet hat, sondern er muss von alleine wiedergekommen sein. Und das bedeutet, dass Will Turners Blut nicht richtig war und wir das echte von seinem Vater gebraucht hätten um den Fluch für immer aufzuheben", erklärte Barbossa mit lauter Stimme.

„Ja aber Captain... Wir brauchen hier nur zu warten... Stiefelriemen kommt zu der Insel und dann erlösen wir uns von dem Fluch und sind endlich wieder frei...", sagte Bo'sun.

Barbossa lächelte süßlich. „Bo'sun. Was hat man mit euch gemacht, als sie euch nach Port Royal gebracht haben?"

„Aufgehangen hat man uns Captain! Erst hat man uns Tagelang in diesem Gefängnisloch verrotten lassen und dann haben sie uns aufgeknüpft", donnerte Bo'sun in Rage und ballte die Hände zur Faust.

„Ahhh...", sagte Barbossa und ging auf ihn zu. Er stieß ihm leicht gegen sein Kinn, so dass der Pirat den Kopf in den Nacken legte und besah sich den roten Striemen, der sich einmal quer über Bo'suns Hals zog. „Dann bist du tot... Sage mir wie du weiter leben willst, wenn der Fluch aufgehoben wurde... Sage mir wie Jacoby, Scratch und Dog Ear weiterleben sollen, sie wurden in die Luft gesprengt und konnten erst nachdem der Fluch zurückgekehrt war ihre Arme und Beine wieder einsammeln. Und erkläre mir wie ich weiterleben kann, wenn der Fluch nicht mehr da ist, in meinem Herz steckt eine Kugel und wird sicherlich verhindern, dass es jemals wieder schlägt..."Barbossa verengte die Augen.

„Du meinst, wenn der Fluch aufgehoben wird sterben wir alle", murmelte Bo'sun finster und ein Raunen ging durch die Piratenmenge.

„So wird es sein...", antwortete der Piratencaptain und setzte wieder sein typisches Grinsen auf. „Und deshalb werden wir den Fluch bei uns behalten... Lieber untot als ganz tot oder was sagt ihr", rief Barbossa, stieg auf einen Goldhaufen und riss sein Schwert in die Luft.

Ein wildes Geschrei entbrannte und die Piraten streckten allesamt ihre Waffen in die Höhe.

„Lieber verflucht für die Ewigkeit als dass unsere Körper verrotten", schrie Barbossa und wieder bekam er ein Geschrei zur Antwort.

„Was ist euer Plan, Captain", wollte Twigg wissen, nachdem sich die Menge wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. „Wir nehmen das Gold, segeln mit der Dauntless in viele verschiedene Häfen und verteieln alles! So wie wir es auch damals getan haben. Nur wenig behalten wir für uns, zur Sicherheit. Nicht einmal Jack oder Stiefelriemen werden alles Gold wiederfinden können", lachte Barbossa.

„Aye Captain, ein guter Plan", raunten die Piraten.

„Bringt das Gold auf die Dauntless ihr Hunde und dann lasst uns lossegeln, ich will endlich wieder rauben und morden", schrie Barbossa und zeigte demonstrativ seinen Schwert.

Die Piraten grölten und einige stürmten los um die Truhe mit dem verfluchten Gold zu holen und zur Dauntless zu bringen, die ruhig vor der Insel lag. Jack der Affe klatschte in seine Hände. Barbossa beobachtete mit Genugtuung das Treiben für eine Weile, bis Twigg auf ihn zu kam.

„Aber Captain... Diesmal haben wir nichts übersehen, oder? Diesmal machen wir keinen Fehler, nicht wahr", fragte der Pirat den nun etwas abseits stehenden Barbossa.

„Nein Master Twigg, diesmal haben wir alles bedacht! Wir nehmen alles Gold mit, nichts kann passieren", grinste Barbossa und eilte an dem Piraten vorbei.

„CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN", schrie Koehler aufgebracht und Barbossa hielt im Laufen inne und fuhr herum. „Segel in Sicht! Es ist die Black Pearl! Sie kommen zur Insel, Captain!"

Für einen Moment herrschte völlige Stille. Alle Piraten starrten Barbossa an. „Woher wisst ihr das", fragte der Captain.

„Wir sind mit dem Ruderboot rausgefahren und wollten das Gold auf die Dauntless bringen. Da haben wir sie gesehen... Die schwarzen Segel, es ist die Pearl! Sie ist noch ganz weit entfernt, aber wir haben keine Zweifel..."

In Barbossas Augen blitzte die Gier auf, ein hämisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen und in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken.

„Verzeihung Captain, aber... Eure Gier hat uns schon so oft ins Unglück gestürzt. Nehmen wir das Gold und segeln weg, ehe sie uns bemerkt haben", warnte Twigg und einige Piraten nickten.

Barbossa blitzte Twigg böse an. „Die Pearl gehört mir, es ist mein Schiff... Ich habe meinen Rang und die Pearl rechtmäßig ermeutert! Es ist mein Recht sie Jack wieder wegzunehmen...", zischte der Piratencaptain und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Rechtmäßig ermeutert", fragte Ragetti und kratzte sich am Kopf , „geht das?" Barbossa ging nicht auf ihn ein und fuhr fort zu reden: „Außerdem... Seine Crew ist sterblich, ihr seid es nicht! Wir haben leichtes Spiel... Wollt ihr nicht auch die Pearl zurückhaben? Dann haben wir zwei Schiffe und werden die gefürchtetsten Piraten der Karibik! Wir können doppelt so viel rauben und morden... Bo'sun wird der Captain der Dauntless, na wie wäre das", lockte Barbossa.

Auch in Bo'suns Augen blitzte nun die Gier auf und er setzte einen grimmigen Blick auf und starrte die Piraten, die scheinbar am Zweifeln waren, hasserfüllt an. Unstimmiges Gemurmel ertönte in der Höhle, Ragetti putzte schon mal munter sein Holzauge und sein Messer. Nach einigem hin und her schien die Sache beschlossen. Das Gold wurde auf die Dauntless gebracht und Bo'sun schiffte mit ein paar Männern das Schiff hinter einen großen Felsen, damit sie nicht entdeckt werden würde. Vorsichtshalber blieben einige Piraten auf der Dauntless und bewachten das Gold und das Schiff. Während sich alle anderen, einschließlich Barbossa, in der Höhle aufhielten und auf Jack und seine Crew warteten...

Jack setzte sich in ein Ruderboot und ließ Duncan, einen kleinen schmächtigen Mann mit rotem Haar, bis zur Insel rudern. Anamaria und zwei weitere Männer der Crew, Quartetto und Crimp, saßen in einem anderen Ruderboot und ruderten vor Jack auf die Insel zu. Sie hatten darauf bestanden mit hineinzurudern. Gibbs hielt die Stellung auf der Black Pearl so lange bis sie wieder da sein würden.

Ein modriger Geruch schlug den Piraten entgegen, als sie ihre Boote in die Grotte leiteten. Eine kleine Laterne vorne im Ruderboot leuchtete den Männern und Anamaria den Weg. Der helle Schein fiel auf die Algen, die in der feuchten Umgebung die Wände hinaufkletterten. Jack kannte den Weg durch die Höhle bis zu dem Raum mit dem Gold nur zu gut. Sie erreichten in auch ziemlich schnell und stiegen aus ihren Booten auf das Gold, das verführerisch glänzte und den Raum dadurch erhellte. Münzen rollten herab, als Jack einen Goldberg herabstieg und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht beim Anblick des vielen Goldes. Er malte sich aus, wie es wäre, wenn er alles mitnehmen könnte, was er alles dafür kaufen könnte, wie viele Frauen er haben könnte, wie viel Rum er trinken... Jacks Gedanken brachen ab und seine Minne verfinsterte sich wieder. Er war ja verflucht... Wehmütig dachte er daran, dass er im Moment nichts schmecken und auch nicht wirklich viel fühlen konnte. Im Moment konnte er weder mit Rum noch mit Frauen etwas anfangen... Anamaria ging mit weit geöffnetem Mund durch die Höhle. Sie hatte sie noch nie gesehen und sich nicht im geringsten solch ein Anblick ausgemahlt. Das ganze Gold, die vielen Edelsteine, der ganze Reichtum brachte ein Glitzern in ihre dunkle Augen. Ihre Hände ertasteten gerade eine Perlenkette, die sehr verführerisch aus einer Truhe hinaushing. Und schnell, wie für einen Piraten üblich und für eine Piratin sowieso, verschwand das Schmuckstück in ihrer Tasche.

Jack ging geradewegs zu der Truhe mit dem verfluchten Gold, doch auf halbem Weg stutzte er. Er hatte zwar angenommen, dass von Barbossa bei der Wärme nicht mehr viel übrig war, aber dass dort gar nichts mehr wahr, wo die Leiche hätte liegen müssen, verwunderte den Piraten. Aus einem Instinkt heraus blickte er sich einmal in der Höhle um und ließ seine Augen sorgfältig die Umgebung absuchen. Anamaria stand wie benommen vor einem Haufen Edelsteine, die Männer wühlten in einem Goldhaufen. Plötzlich hörte Jack von der Seite her ein Klimpern und im nächsten Augenblick spürte er die Spitze eines Schwertes an seinem Hals. Dann ertönte auch schon das laute Gerufe von Barbossas Äffchen.

„Sie an... Wer kommt den hier vorbei", säuselte Barbossa und grinste überschwänglich. „Der gute, alte Jack."

Jack verbarg seine Überraschung, als er Barbossa erkannte und grinste in gewohnter Art. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich getötet..."

„Ja, aber du hast eine wichtige Sache dabei vergessen", sagte Barbossa süßlich und beobachtete wie Jack erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Ich bin CAPTAIN BARBOSSA", sagte der alte Pirat, genau in dem Tonfall, in dem Jack ihm damals erklärt hatte wie er von der einsamen Insel geflohen war.

„Ah ja, noch mal unterläuft mir dieser Fehler nicht", antwortete Jack in beinahe genau dem selben Wortlaut, in dem Barbossa ihm damals geantwortet hatte.

Barbossa ließ sich zu einem Lachen hinreißen. „Wir haben ein gewaltiges Problem Jack..."

„Und das wäre, mein Guter", fragte Jack und zeigte Barbossa seinen Goldzahn.

„Wir werden einander gegenseitig nicht los. Irgendwie können wir machen was wir wollen, unsere Wege trennen sich nicht!"Barbossa ritzte Jack bei diesen Worten mit seinem Schwert in den Hals, nur um zu beobachten, wie zwar erst Blut hervortrat, kurz darauf jedoch gleich wieder verschwand. „Also das ist der Grund für dein Kommen", sagte Barbossa scheinheilig, so als hätte er nichts gewusst. „Und ich dachte schon, du bist gekommen um mir mein Schiff zurückzubringen."

Jack verengte kurz die Augen und schob mit einem Finger Barbossas Schwert von seinem Hals. Obwohl Jack völlig unbeeindruckt aussah, arbeitete sein Verstand fieberhaft und suchte nach Erklärungen. Er hatte bei einem flüchtigen Blick über Barbossa die Schusswunde in der Brust gesehen, wusste jedoch nicht so recht was er davon halten sollte. Im Hintergrund ertönte lautstarkes Gegröle von einigen Piraten Barbossas, die die Männer und Anamaria festhielten.

„Weißt du noch unser Deal damals? Wie wäre es wenn wir ihn jetzt in die Tat umsetzten", fragte Jack und klatschte in die Hände.

„AH! Du meinst den, wo du sagtest ich würde Commodore Barbossa werden", stieß der alte Pirat gespielt überrascht hervor. „Ja, das war kurz bevor du mir gesagt hast, wie unehrlich du bist... Und dann hast du mich erschossen, war es nicht so, Jack?"

„Aber mein Guter... Sei nicht nachtragend. Jetzt ist alles anders...", sagte Jack und kramte in seiner berühmten Trickkiste um seine Ziele zu erreichen.

Barbossa lachte amüsiert. „Für wie dumm hältst du mich?"

Jack entschloss sich, diese Frage lieber nicht zu beantworten.

„Ich sag dir was, Barbossa mein Guter", begann Jack und klopfte dem alten Piraten freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Ich habe jetzt eingesehen, dass wir uns nicht trennen können. Dass wir uns hier wiedergetroffen haben, beweist es doch! Und wir sind beide verflucht, wir sind uns verdammt ähnlich! Mein Vorschlag ist, wir heben den Fluch auf, obwohl ich noch nicht genau weiß wie, und dann erobern wir als mächtigste Piraten überhaupt zu erst die Karibik und dann alles andere!"Jack gestikullierte wild und blickte Barbossa gespannt an, der so tat als würde er ernsthaft nachdenken.

„Weißt du was, Jack...", begann Barbossa und winkte Ragetti zu sich, der fieberhaft versuchte die wildkeifende Anamaria im Zaum zu halten. „Ich habe einen besseren Vorschlag! Wir heben den Fluch nicht auf, denn das würde für mich und meine Männer den sicheren Tod bedeuten und damit will ich mich nicht anfreunden... Stattdessen jedoch werde ich mir die Black Pearl aneignen und das verfluchte Gold mitnehmen um es auszugeben, damit der Fluch nicht gebrochen werden kann... Wie klingt das für dich?"

„Nicht so gut wie mein Vorschlag", antwortete Jack und beobachtete grimmig wie Barbossa wieder amüsiert lachte. „Was wird aus meiner Crew und mir?"

„Nun Jack... Ich könnte deine Crew töten". Ragetti kam mit Anamaria zu den beiden Piraten hinüber und übergab sie Barbossa. Dann starrte er ungläubig auf seine Hand, weil Anamaria ihn gerade gebissen hatte und entfernte sich maulend. Barbossa zog ein Messer und hielt es Anamaria an die Kehle. „Wie würdest du das finden, Jack? Deine Crew ist sterblich, meine nicht!"

Jack setzte einen gleichgültigen Blick auf. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass mich das interessiert?"

Anamaria setzte einen nahezu vernichtenden Blick auf und spuckte Gift und Galle als sie Jacks Worte hörte. „Du mieser, Verräter, ich werde dich töten, obwohl du nicht sterben kannst, irgendwie werde ich einen Weg finden", wetterte sie.

Jack wich erschreckt zurück und machte eine Geste, dass Anamaria aufhören sollte. „Ok, ok... Es liegt mir etwas daran und es ist mir bestimmt nicht egal...", sagte er beschwichtigend und beinahe ängstlich. Barbossa grinste und Anamaria verstummte wieder, ihr Blick blieb dennoch etwas grimmig.

„Also was wirst du tun, Barbossa", wollte Jack wissen und ließ seinen Blick auf Anamaria ruhen, so als würde er Angst haben, sie würde ihn jeden Moment anfallen.

„Kannst du es dir nicht denken, Jack? Das hier ist eine Insel...", spottete der alte Pirat und blickte nach hinten zu seinen Männern, die grölten vor Lachen.

Jack gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich. „Aber mein Guter.. Ich denke, wir finden eine andere Lösung, eine bessere!"

„Ich denke, dass ist die beste", lachte Barbossa.

„Wir haben das doch schon ein paar mal gehabt..."

„Irgendwann muss es doch mal klappen", entgegnete Barbossa und zwinkerte scheinheilig. Er stieß Anamaria von sich, so dass sie zur Seite fiel. Dann zog er Jack zu sich heran. „Egal was ich tue, du kannst eh nicht sterben.. Aber deine Crew kann es, also hoffe ich, dass ihr hier etwas zu essen findet. Sonst finden sie am Ende noch heraus wie gut Menschenfleisch schmecken kann...", lachte Barbossa und seine Augen blitzten kalt.

Jack machte eine angewiderte Geste. Er fing sich gerade noch als Barbossa auch ihn davon stieß und an ihm vorbei stolzierte in Richtung seiner Männer. Twigg kam sogleich auf ihn zu schien etwas wichtiges sagen zu wollen. „Captain.. Stiefelriemen Bill und Will Turner sind hierher unterwegs! Sie werden ihnen helfen... Warum töten wir sie nicht alle?"

„Master Twigg.. Ich habe eure Zweifel und eure Bedenken langsam satt! Sie stehen mir bis hier um ehrlich zu sein", sagte Barbossa laut und zeigte an seinen Hals. Dann ging er mit seinem Gesicht näher an Twigg ran, damit nur dieser ihn hören konnte. „Bis Stiefelriemen Bill und sein Sohn hier sind, sind wir Meilen entfernt. Und selbst wenn wir das nicht sind und sie hinterher segeln... Wir haben zwei Schiffe, die beide gut bestückt mit Kanonen sind... Was denkst du wie viele Schiffe mit Kanonen sie haben werden? Denkst du Bill und sein Sohn kommen mit einem Kriegsschiff? Die werden es nicht wagen uns nachzusegeln. Und wir, bringen in aller Ruhe das Gold unters Volk!"

„Warum töten wir sie nicht", fragte Twigg erneut. Er wollte sich mit der Erklärung Barbossas nicht ganz zufrieden geben.

„Jack kann man nicht töten... Und er ist es, den ich am liebsten töten würde... Und seine Crew... Ich habe ihm sein Schiff und seinen Rang genommen. Denkst du nicht das reicht? Ich werde ihm jetzt nicht auch noch seine Crew nehmen...", murmelte Barbossa. Er wusste, es war nicht gut, wenn man Jacks Crew angriff, in diesem Punkt konnte der Pirat ungemütlich werden und obwohl Barbossa das nicht unbedingt fürchtete, hatte er kein Interesse daran es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Barbossa ahnte bereits, dass es ohnehin Verluste bei Jacks Crew geben würde, er glaubte nicht, dass man ihm das Schiff ohne weiteres übergeben würde...

Twigg schüttelte den Kopf und ging knurrend in Richtung Schiff. Barbossa gab den Befehl die Black Pearl zu holen...

Ein wilder Kampf entbrannte. Gibbs hatte nicht vor das Schiff diesen verfluchten Piraten zu überlassen. Obwohl das Argument, dass der Kampf hoffnungslos war, sehr schlagkräftig war. Dennoch... Gibbs war ein Mann der Ehre, er mochte Jack und für ihn kämpfte er auch.

„Die Waffen... Zieht eure Waffen und kämpft ihr feigen Hunde", brüllte er über Deck, als die ersten Piraten von Barbossa über die Reling kletterten. Klingen klirrten kurz darauf, Blut tränkte den schwarzen Boden der Black Pearl. Barbossas Piraten stürmten das Schiff, stachen gnadenlos auf Jacks Männer ein oder warfen sie ohne viel zu reden von Bord. Cotton wurde gepackt und samt seinem Papagei über die Reling befördert. Er ruderte unbeholfen im Wasser, während ihm vom Schiffsdeck drei weitere Männer folgten und sein Papagei über ihm sein Heil in der Flucht suchte. Bo'sun kämpfte mit zwei von Jacks Männern und tötete den einen, der andere Sprang freiwillig über die Reling. Grapple und Jacoby hatten drei Männer um sich. Grapple schlug einem das Schwert aus der Hand und gab ihm dann so einen Schlag ins Gesicht, dass dieser bewusstlos liegen blieb. Jacoby kämpfte ebenfalls mit dem Schwert gegen einen von Jacks Männern und verwundete ihn, so dass auch dieser flüchtete und ins Wasser sprang. Der dritte Mann wurde von Grapple mit einem gezielten Stich in den Rücken getötet.

Ragetti, der mittlerweile aus der Höhle gekommen war und aufs Schiff geklettert war, hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht alles was am Boden lag wegzuräumen. Er schaffte die ganzen Männer die am Boden lagen, ob nun tot, bewusstlos oder nur benommen über Bord. Der schmächtige Pirat hastete durch die Kämpfenden und überall wo ein Mann zu Boden fiel packte er ihn und schleppte ihn zur Reling. Als Ragetti gerade wieder einen Mann packte und über das Schiffdeck schleifte, wurde er plötzlich von hinten angestoßen und wie so oft landete sein Holzauge auf dem Boden und rollte davon. Ragetti folgte ihm laut schreiend und rannte Pintel und Hawksmoor um, die beide in seinem Weg standen. Das Auge rollte in die Kämpfenden hinein und direkt auf Gibbs zu, der Bo'sun gegenüberstand. Der dunkelhäutige Pirat hatte ihm das Schwert aus der Hand geschlagen und setzte zu einem tödlichen Stoß an. Gibbs wich Schritt um Schritt zurück, doch er wusste er hatte keine Chance mehr zu entkommen. Mit angstgeweiteten Augen starrte er sein Gegenüber an, bereit das Schwert jeden Augenblick in seinem Körper zu spüren und sich im nächsten Moment in der Hölle wieder zu finden. Instinktiv setzte er einen Schritt zurück und trat auf etwas hartes, rundes. Er verlor den Halt, sein Fuß rutschte unter dem runden Ding weg und Gibbs landete auf dem Rücken und sah gerade noch Bo'suns Schwert fingerbreit an seinem Körper vorbeizischen. Ragettis Auge, auf welchem Gibbs ausgerutscht war, rollte mit schnellem Tempo über das Deck, Ragetti folgte ihm eifrig und stieß krachend mit Bo'sun zusammen, der seinen tödlichen Stoß auf Gibbs gerade wiederholen wollte. Nun reagierte Gibbs aber und sprang auf die Beine. Er rannte über Deck und rief seinen Männern zu, sie sollten fliehen, solange sie noch konnten. Hastig sprang Gibbs über die Reling und rettete damit sein Leben, denn Bo'sun hatte Ragetti bereits zur Seite gestoßen, so dass dieser an den Mast geprallt war, und war schon wieder auf dem Weg zu Gibbs gewesen. Nun, da Bo'sun seinen Misserfolg erkannte, drehte er sich mit einem hasserfüllten Blick zu Ragetti um der mit seinem Kopf eine Delle in das Holz geschlagen hatte, so stark hatte ihn Bo'sun dagegen geschleudert. Der schwarze Pirat kam auf den viel kleineren zu und schüttelte ihn so heftig vor Wut, dass Ragetti bald nicht mehr wusste, wo unten und oben war. Nachdem sich Bo'sun abreagiert hatte, nahm er wieder sein Schwert und stürzte sich auf einige verbliebene Männer von Jack, die Gibbs Ruf noch nicht gehört hatten oder durch ihre Wunden nicht schnell genug waren. Kursar, einer von Jacks Männern war gerade von Koehler zu Fall gebracht worden und wartete auf sein Ende. Er lag auf dem Rücken und spürte bereits die Spitze des Säbels auf seiner Haut. Der Pirat über ihm lachte hämisch. Seine Augen blitzen bösartig unter den Rasterlocken auf und zeigten kein Mitleid. Kursar verspürte jedoch plötzlich eine kleine, runde Kugel an seiner rechten Hand. Ragettis Holzauge starrte ihn vom Boden aus an, als er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte. Kursar grinste hämisch, packte das Holzauge und schleuderte es mit aller Kraft die er im Liegen aufbringen konnte auf Koehler zu.

„Voll in die Mitte", stieß Kursar freudig aus, als er sah, wie Koehler sich die Nase hielt und wild fauchend nach seinem Säbel suchte, den er vor Überraschung verloren hatte. Kursar nahm ihn und bohrte ihm dem dunkelhäutigen Piraten in die Brust, dann flüchtete er über das Deck. Koehler rappelte sich mühsam wieder hoch und zog sich die Waffe aus der Brust. Er bückte sich und hob Ragettis Holzauge auf und ließ ein gefährliches Knurren verlauten. Seine Nase begann sich gerade wieder in die richtige Position zu schieben. Koehler umschloss das Auge mit seiner Hand und eilte zu Ragetti rüber, der immer noch etwas benommen am Mast saß.

„Sollst du deine Sachen hier immer rumliegen lassen", donnerte er und zog Ragetti am Kragen hoch. Der blonde Pirat sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Weißt du wie es ist dieses Ding ins Gesicht zu bekommen", brüllte er und zeigte Ragetti den Inhalt seiner Hand.

„Mein Auge...", sagte Ragetti glücklich, als er es endlich erblickt hatte.

Koehler schleuderte es ihm ins Gesicht. „Da siehst du mal wie das ist du halbe Portion!"

„Aua", war alles was Ragetti sagte, dann warf er sich mit seinem ganzen Körper auf das Holzauge, so dass es ihm nicht wieder davon rollen konnte. Er putzte es fürsorglich und setzte es danach wieder in seine leere Augenhöhle. Es drehte sich einmal, bis es in richtiger Position war und Ragetti sah wieder sehr zufrieden aus.

Der Kampf ging langsam zu Ende. Einige Männer lagen bewusstlos an Deck der Black Pearl und wurden zusammen mit einigen Verwundeten und einem Toten über Bord geworfen, wo bereits einige Haie, angelockt durch das Blut kreisend um ihre Beute schwammen. Pintel lud seine Pistole nach, von der er Gebrauch gemacht hatte und zog sich ein Messer aus der Schulter. Ebenso befreiten sich einige andere Piraten von irgendwelchen Waffen in ihren Körpern, die nicht wirklich viel angerichtet hatten. Nun hieß es auf den Captain warten und auf weitere Befehle. Die Black Pearl gehörte in jedem Fall schon mal Barbossa und seiner Crew.

Als Barbossa mit einem Ruderboot das Freie erreichte und Jacks schwimmende Crew im Wasser sah, schüttelte er nur den Kopf und warf Twigg einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

„Da sieht man es... Es gibt schon genug, die freiwillig den Tod suchen". Der alte Captain hatte den langsam verebbenden Kampflärm auf der Black Pearl gehört. Er hatte seinen Männern befohlen nicht ganz so hart zu sein, aber einige Tote schien es doch bei Jacks Crew gegeben zu haben...

Mit stolzem Ausdruck im Gesicht beobachtete Barbossa die Männer, die im rötlich gefärbten Wasser hilflos umherruderten und ihm hasserfüllte Blicke zuwarfen. Den Captain jedoch kümmerte das wenig. Er ließ sein Ruderboot auf die Pearl zusteuern und beobachtete amüsiert wie einer von Jacks Männern versuchte sein Boot umzuschmeißen. Der Mann bekam das harte Ruder zu spüren und entsagte seinem Vorhaben sogleich. Mit einem gierigen Blitzen in den Augen und seinem Affen auf der Schulter, erreichte der Captain und seine zwei Begleiter im Ruderboot das Schiff. Hinter ihnen folgte einige wenige Männer, die noch nicht die Höhle verlassen hatten. Stolz, als hätte er selbst eben die Schlacht gewonnen, stieg Barbossa empor auf das Schiff und sah sich um. Er liebte dieses Schiff... Mit Genugtuung betrachtete er die schwarzen Segel. Die Hälfte seiner Mannschaft stand immer noch mit gezogenen Waffen und teilweise blutüberströmt vor ihm und wartete auf Befehle.

„Na dann stechen wir mal in den See... Bo'sun, rüber mit dir auf die Dauntless und du, du und du ebenfalls", ordnete Barbossa an und zeigte auf drei Piraten. Einige waren ja ohnehin bereits auf der Dauntless und mit den Männern würde Bo'sun schon auskommen.

„Ach und... Nicht, dass ich euch nicht trauen würde, aber das Gold kommt hierher, zu mir... Was wichtig ist, bewache lieber ich", raunte Barbossa süßlich und richtete seinen Hut.

„Aye", ertönte es einstimmig von der Mannschaft.

„Dann ab mit euch, jeder auf seinen Platz", befahl Barbossa und begann verzückt auf dem Schiff entlang zu gehen. Wie hatte er doch in den wenigen Tagen das stolze Schiff vermisst... Jack der Affe sprang gleich übermütig an die Taue und kletterte munter umher.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile bis die ausgewählten Piraten sich auf der Dauntless eingefunden hatten und das verfluchte Azthekengold auf der Black Pearl war. Barbossa gab den Befehl, dass die beiden Schiffe zusammensegelten, erst wenn das Gold ausgegeben war, würden sie sich trennen.

Jacks Crew hatte sich in der Zeit auf die Insel gerettet, zwei Männer waren den Haien zum Opfer gefallen. Gibbs und zwei weitere Piraten hatten jeder einen Verwundeten im Schlepptau, der nicht im Stande war zu schwimmen. So gelangten sie schließlich langsam in die Höhle. Es brauchte eine lange Zeit, bis sie den Raum mit dem Gold gefunden hatten und dort angelangt waren, immer wieder mussten sie Pausen einlegen um sich auszuruhen oder sich neu zu orientieren. Gibbs rief irgendwann nach Jack, dieser antwortete auch und war ihnen so eine kleine Hilfe, denn immerhin war es in der Höhle sehr dunkel und niemand kannte den Weg zu dem Raum mit dem Gold. Trotzdem Gibbs sich bemühte Jacks Stimme zu folgen, gelangten sie zwei mal in die falsche Richtung, denn an den Wänden schallten Jacks Worte und schienen aus allen Richtungen zu kommen.

Schließlich schafften sie es jedoch erschöpft in dem Raum mit dem vielen Gold, in dem Jack ungeduldig wartete und sichtlich zornig schien. Er reichte Gibbs die Hand und half ihm so aus dem Wasser. „Tut mir leid, Jack. Wir könnten nichts machen. Wir haben gekämpft aber.. Schau dir die Männer an, wir hatten keine Chance", beteuerte Gibbs seine Unschuld.

„Du bist ein guter Mann, Gibbs. Hilf den Männern aus dem Wasser", war alles, was Jack sagte. Gibbs nickte und folgte seiner Anweisung. Jack ließ seinen Blick über seine lädierte Crew wandern und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Er schüttelte den Kopf, so dass sein Haarschmuck fast in seinem Bart hängen blieb. Mit ihm konnte Barbossa machen was er wollte, aber nicht mit seiner Crew. Da war Jack sehr empfindlich und das wusste der alte Pirat auch nur zu gut... Der Pirat stand einfach nur da und sah zu wie seine Männer einer nach dem anderen langsam aus dem Wasser krochen. Nicht mal der Anblick des vielen Goldes konnte sie im Moment aufheitern. Obwohl Jacks Gesicht ausdruckslos war hatte er im Moment nur einen Gedanken: Barbossa verfolgen und seinen Plan durchkreuzen! Aber wie immer saß er ja auf einer Insel fest, ohne sein stolzes Schiff, sondern nur mit seiner Crew, die größtenteils verletzt war. Jack spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die sich tröstend darauf legte. „Jack... Es tut mir leid. Für uns bleibst du der Captain und du bist ein guter Captain!"

Anamarias Stimme war sanft und ohne den gewohnt bissigen Unterton. Jack drehte den Kopf und lächelte sie ehrlich an.

„Langsam gewöhne ich mich an diese Situation... Er hat mir schon mal Schiff und Crew genommen, nur das letzte mal war es anders..."

„Er hat dir die Crew nicht genommen, Jack!"Bei diesen Worten deutete Anamaria auf die Männer, die sich von den Anstrengungen erholten.

Jack nickte. Seine Crew war erschöpft und brauchte eine Schonfrist.

„Du bist bisher immer von der Insel gekommen... Diesmal schaffst du es auch", sagte Anamaria tröstend.

„Ich mit Sicherheit. Nur was ist mit euch?"

Im Nu fiel Anamaria der Fluch wieder ein. „Irgendwie gibt es schon einen Weg..."

Jack nickte erneut nur. Sein Blick fiel auf etwas Blut, das Anamarias Schläfe hinunterrann und er zog die Augenbraue hoch. Die Junge Frau bemerkte seinen Blick, sie war als Barbossa sie zur Seite geschleudert hatte mit dem Kopf irgendwo gegengestoßen. „Nichts was eine Piratin wie mir etwas aus machen würde", erklärte sie. Jack lächelte.

„Manchmal ist es wirklich gut eine Frau in der Crew zu haben", murmelte er und entfernte sich etwas um allein zu sein und nachdenken zu können.


	8. Achtes Kapitel

Das achte Kapitel ist da, ich nenne es „die Ruhe vor dem Sturm", denn im neunten Kapitel (das hier schon vor mir liegt) passiert etwas, das alles etwas verändern wird... Viel Spaß erst mal hiermit und ich bitte wie immer um Reviews... **lieb guck**

manu2211: Ja, ja Jack und sein Rum und sein Schiff... **zwinker** Ich freue mich, dass du immer noch am Ball bleibst bei meiner Story!!!

Achtes Kapitel

Zwei Tage vergingen. Jack hatte seiner Crew erklärt was Barbossa vorhatte und wieso er es vorhatte. Nun saßen sie in der Höhle und warteten. Worauf wussten sie nicht. Vielleicht dass jemand eine Idee hatte wie sie von der Isla de Muerta runterkommen sollten. Jack überlegte viel und musste sich ständig Fragen anhören, wie er die letzten Male von der kleinen Insel hinuntergekommen war, auf der man ihn zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatte. Die Männer kannten die Wahrheit noch nicht, besonders Gibbs diskutierte immer wieder mit Jack ob es nicht doch möglich war sich ins Wasser zu stellen, so das sich die Meereskreaturen an einen gewöhnen. Dann wollte Gibbs Schildkröten zusammenbinden und auf ihnen davonfahren.

Jack verdrehte die Augen. „Gibbs mein Guter... Das alles sind hervorragende Ideen, aber wenn sich da wirklich einer ins Meer stellt, dann gewöhnen sich höchstens die Haie an den leckeren Anblick und dann wird er da nicht lange stehen... Außerdem gibt es hier keine Schildkröten...", erklärte Jack mit einem genervten Unterton in der Stimme.

„Aber das letzte Mal...", begann Gibbs überzeugt.

„Das letzte Mal, bin ich ganz sicher nicht mit zwei Schildkröten, die mit Haaren von meinem Rücken zusammengebunden waren in den Hafen von Port Royal geschippert, das kannst du mir glauben! Alles Seemannsgarn..."

Gibbs brummte etwas unverständliches.

Obwohl Jack immer noch zornig war, ließ er sich das nicht anmerken, sondern hatte seine gewohnte Art schnell wieder gefunden. Trotz der Situation in der sie sich befanden, gab es durchaus auch Erfreuliches. Keiner der Männer war so schwer verletzt, dass er sich in Lebensgefahr befand, die Meisten hatten sich nur Schnitte zugezogen, einer hatte sich wohl die Hand gebrochen und drei hatten Stichwunden davon getragen, die jedoch nicht lebensbedrohend waren, zumindest noch nicht. Ladbroc hatte eine Kugel aus Pintels Pistole in die Schulter bekommen, doch es war ein glatter Durchschuss, der bereits wieder verheilte. Ansonsten hatte einige Piraten Kopfwunden oder Prellungen um die man sich aber nicht weiter kümmerte. Die Männer waren durch das raue Seeleben an solche Verletzungen bereits gewöhnt.

Insgesamt waren drei Männer aus Jacks Crew getötet worden, diese Anzahl war gerade noch zu verschmerzen. Dem Rest ging es so weit ganz gut, nur der Hunger begann die Männer und Anamaria mit der Zeit zu quälen. Sie hatten bereits die ganze Höhle nach etwas Essbarem abgesucht, jedoch nichts gefunden, außer ein paar Krabben, die sie roh untereinander aufgeteilt hatten. Einige Muscheln hatten sie ebenfalls gefunden, doch das alles sättigte nur gering. Außerdem ging ihnen das Trinken aus. Gibbs hatte wie immer eine kleine Flasche Rum bei sich gehabt, die sie alle zusammen nacheinander geleert hatten und zwei Piraten hatten etwas Wasser bei sich gehabt und ein weiterer Wein. Allmählich jedoch leerten sich die Vorräte und die Crew dachte ernsthaft nach, wie sie an Wasser gelangen könnte.

Es war der Mittag des zweiten Tages. Der größte Teil von Jacks Männern döste vor sich hin, ein anderer Teil begutachtete eine Truhe Gold und der Rest saß irgendwo herum, unterhielt sich oder war in den eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Jacks Augen wurden mit einem Mal groß als er ein Lichtschein in der Ferne sah. Er stand auf und versuchte zu erkennen, wer oder was sich ihnen da näherte. Auch die Piraten sahen auf, doch Jack war der erste, der die Ankömmlinge erkannte.

„Da hole mich doch der Teufel", stieß er überrascht hervor und richtete seinen Hut.

„Jack Sparrow", drang Elizabeths Stimme hallend durch die Höhle.

„Ganz recht", sagte Jack vergnügt und ging auf das Ruderboot zu, welches direkt auf sie zuhielt.

„Und Will Turner beehrt uns auch mit seiner Anwesenheit, hallo Will", sagte Jack, zog seinen Hut vom Kopf und winkte fröhlich. Als er jedoch die dritte Person im Boot erkannte stutzte Jack. Zuerst glaubte er nicht richtig geguckt zu haben, doch dann war er sich sicher Stiefelriemen erkannt zu haben, wenn er so die Ähnlichkeit mit Will verglich. Noch bevor das Boot angelegt hatte erhob sich Wills Vater. Jack verstummte und ließ seinen Blick auf Stiefelriemen ruhen, er war ein weiteres Mal in ein paar Tagen derart überrascht, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug, was nicht oft vorkam, bei dem Piraten.

„Captain", sagte Stiefelriemen mit sanfter Stimme und stieg aus dem Boot, das mittlerweile angelegt hatte. Jack lächelte, er wusste, was Bill Turner damit meinte, wenn er ihn Captain nannte.

„War dir der Meeresgrund zu langweilig alter Junge", wollte Jack wissen.

Stiefelriemen schmunzelte. „Du sagst es..."

„Wie zum Teufel bist du hierher gekommen", fragte Jack neugierig, doch Bill machte eine Handbewegung, die ihm zeigte, dass er mit seinen Fragen warten sollte.

Jacks Männer starrten auf die Neuankömmlinge. Einige standen bereits auf, andere blieben sitzen und beobachteten stillschweigend die Situation. Anamaria stand mit dem Händen in den Hüften weiter vorne. „Gehörte er nicht zu Barbossas Männern, die die Pearl gemeutert haben", fragte sie mit bissigem Ton und durchdrang Stiefelriemen mit ihren dunklen Augen.

Jack setzte einen fragenden Blick auf.

„Ich denke wir helfen erst mal der Dame aus dem Boot", sagte Stiefelriemen zwinkernd und reichte Elizabeth die Hand. Sie nahm sie an und setzte einen Fuß auf das Gold. Will machte sich hingegen selber daran aus dem Boot zu steigen, verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht und wurde von Jack im letzten Moment am Arm gehalten, dann half er ihm auf den sicheren Boden zu gelangen. „Ich wusste doch wir sehen uns wieder, Will! Allerdings, hätte ich gedacht ich sehe dich umringt von einer Scharr plärrender Kinder! Was ist los, etwa doch Eunuch?"

Will räusperte sich. „Jack... Es sind drei Monate vergangen seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Wie soll ich das in der Zeit anstellen?"Im selben Moment fiel ihm ein, dass Elizabeth anwesend war und er warf ihr einen scheuen Blick zu, doch sie verbarg ein Grinsen hinter ihrer Hand und sah amüsiert zu Boden.

Jack grinste ebenfalls viel sagend.

„Die Zeiten ändern sich, Jack, die Leute sind heutzutage langsamer als wir...", warf Stiefelriemen ein und dachte an die Zeit als er noch jung und unverflucht war.

„Meine Herren... Wenn ich bitten darf... Zuvor muss ich Will erst heiraten und dann machen wir uns über andere Sachen Gedanken", erklärte Elizabeth streng und schluckte ihr Lächeln runter. Will hingegen versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie peinlich ihm dieses Thema war. „Also vielleicht klären wir zuerst andere Dinge...", meinte er ausweichend. „Mich würde zum Beispiel sehr interessieren was du hier auf der Insel machst Jack...", lenkte Will vom Thema ab.

Der Pirat machte eine einladende Handbewegung und deutete zu seiner Crew. „Setzen wir uns doch erst..."

Die Crew bedachte ein jeden mit einem skeptischen Blick, als sie sich näherten. Anamaria machte eine fragende Geste, doch Jack winkte nur ab.

„Ich würde euch ja gerne irgendetwas zu trinken anbieten, aber... Barbossa hat uns hier ohne irgendwas auf der Insel zurückgelassen..". Jack setzte sich bei diesen Worten und erntete erstaunte Blicke.

„Barbossa", hakte Will nach.

Elizabeth sah ebenso überrascht aus, ihre Blicke galten allerdings noch der Crew. Sie hatte die Verletzungen bei den meisten bemerkt und machte sich so ihre Gedanken dazu.

„Ganz recht. Er ist da, verflucht und von der Art her wie eh und je. Seine Crew ist auch da und steht hinter ihm, sie haben die Black Pearl und uns hier zurückgelassen", erklärte Jack und warf Stiefelriemen einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu.

„Ich stand nie hinter ihm Jack! Als das damals passiert ist... Die Meuterei... Da habe ich alles getan, was ich konnte... Doch du kennst Barbossa... Nachdem er dich auf dieser Insel zurückgelassen hatte, hab ich mein Medaillon Will geschickt, so wollte ich Barbossa und seine Crew ins Verderben stürzen. Ich dachte sie würden es nicht finden, würden für immer verflucht sein...". Stiefelriemens Stimme klang ernst und seine Mimik war steif. Er sah nur Jack an und ließ seinen Blick nicht schweifen, auch wenn er die Augen aller anderer auf sich gerichtet wusste. „Du weißt wie sie es mir vergolten haben was ich getan hab. Der Meeresgrund wurde meine Heimat. Das Medaillon, das ich Will geschickt hatte landete in den Händen von Elizabeth als man ihn aus dem Wasser fischte. Alles andere dürftest du kennen!"

„Ja... Natürlich. Man hielt Elizabeth für deine Tochter und wollte mit ihrem Blut den Fluch lösen. Doch es hat nicht geklappt... Wie konnte es auch. Also hat Barbossa es mit Wills Blut versucht, nachdem er rausgefunden hatte, dass er dein Sohn ist. Was mich jetzt interessiert ist. Wieso scheint es wieder nicht geklappt zu haben". Jack sah fragend in die Runde. Will und Elizabeth hörten nur zu und schwiegen vorerst. Die Crew warf Stiefelriemen beachtende Blicke zu für das, was er für Jack getan hatte.

„Der Fluch besagt, dass das Blut nur von dem gegeben werden kann, der das Gold genommen hat. Und das war ich und nicht Will, auch wenn mein Blut durch seine Adern fließt. Wenn Barbossa klug gewesen wäre, hätte er nach mir gesucht und nicht nach meinem Kind. Ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass ich nicht sterben kann durch den Fluch...", meinte Stiefelriemen und sah überzeugt aus.

Ein Schweigen entstand und alle schienen in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken.

„Wieso seid ihr hier", wollte Jack wissen.

„Tja... Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Durch den Fluch konnte ich auf dem Meeresgrund nicht sterben. Irgendwann bin ich an Land gekommen und plötzlich war der Fluch weg. Und dann eines Abends kehrte er zurück. Ich suchte Will auf und er erzählte mir die Geschichte was passiert war und dass er sein Blut gegeben hatte. Eigentlich bin ich hierher gekommen um den Fluch endgültig zu lösen. Aber erklär mir Jack, wie kommst du hierher und wieso lässt Barbossa dich hier zurück?"

„Auch das ist eine lange Geschichte...", begann Jack und gestikulierte anschaulich. „Ich stellte eines Abends genauso wie du fest, dass der Fluch wieder da war, denn ich hatte mir kurz bevor wir mit Wills Blut den Fluch gelöst haben ebenfalls ein Medaillon genommen um gegen Barbossa kämpfen zu können. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was das zu bedeuten hatte, dass ich auf einmal untot war und kam hierher um dem Rätsel auf die Spur zu kommen. Und was finde ich hier stattdessen", fragte Jack und rollte mit den Augen. Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Barbossa! Der Gute war ebenfalls wieder erwacht, hat mir mein Schiff abgenommen, hat das Gold mitgenommen und ist auf und davon um es auszugeben", endete Jack seine Erzählungen.

„Er will es ausgeben", schaltete sich Elizabeth ins Gespräch mit ein.

„Ganz recht, denn Barbossa und seine Crew sind der festen Überzeugung sie würden sterben, wenn der Fluch aufgehoben würde... Sie sind nämlich alle kurz nachdem wir mit Wills Blut den Fluch aufgelöst hatten gestorben und durch den Fluch wieder erwacht. Wenn wir ihn wieder lösen, fürchten sie, dass sie das nicht überleben würden...", erklärte Jack.

„Nicht dumm", sagte Stiefelriemen und atmete hörbar aus.

Will und Elizabeth sahen sich an und jeder teilte dem anderen dadurch mit, was er gerade dachte. Für eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, bis Will irgendwann das Wort ergriff: „Und... Was habt ihr nun vor? Ihr lasst Barbossa doch nicht zu einem Hafen kommen, damit er das Gold ausgeben kann, oder", fragte er und zog damit sogleich Jacks Interesse auf sich. „Ich für meinen Teil will den Fluch loswerden. Und das so schnell es geht! Die Frage ist nur... Seid ihr mit einem größerem Schiff hier und würdet ihr uns helfen?"

Will wandte den Blick ab schob ein paar Münzen hin und her die unter ihm lagen, statt eine Antwort zu geben. Natürlich wollte er Jack helfen, doch er war nur dazu bereit gewesen zu dieser Insel hier zu segeln und hier den Fluch zu lösen. Er wusste, Jack wollte Barbossa nachsegeln und Will war eigentlich nicht bereit sich in ein derart gefährliches Abenteuer zu stürzen.

„Natürlich machen wir das", antwortete Stiefelriemen, noch bevor irgendjemand anderes antworten konnte. Will sah ihn grimmig an, doch Elizabeth legte beschwichtigend die Hand auf seinen Arm. Dennoch ergriff er wieder das Wort. „Ich... Also, ich weiß, dass gleich wieder eure Missachtung auf mich ziehen werde... Aber darf ich vielleicht eine kleine Anmerkung machen", fragte er und sah Jack wissend nicken. Anscheinend hatte dieser schon mit seinem Protest gerechnet. „Dieses Schiff, das hier vor Anker liegt gehört einem Freund von Elizabeths Vater. Im Grunde haben wir nicht mal die Erlaubnis damit zu segeln, Elizabeth dürfte gar nicht hier sein und... Dieses Schiff hat keinerlei Kanonen, wir können uns nicht verteidigen. Du erwartest, dass wir mit diesem kleinen Schiffchen hinter der Black Pearl hersegeln, die bereits die Interceptor auf den Meeresgrund geschickt hat und voll von Waffen ist? Willst du mit deiner Crew die, so leid es mir tut das sagen zu müssen, gerade in sehr schlechter Verfassung ist, gegen eine Meute von Untoten antreten, deren weiteres armseliges Leben davon abhängt den verfluchten Schatz zu behüten? Jack, das ist für alle, die noch am richtigen, echten Leben sind glatter Selbstmord!"Will war aufgestanden während er das sagte und zwischen den Piraten und Elizabeth hin und her gegangen.

„Ihr habt ein Schiff geklaut", machte sich Jack lustig und sah Will vergnügt an. Er erntete einen grimmigen Blick und sah nach unten. „Du hast eine Kleinigkeit vergessen, Will. Genauer genommen segeln wir sogar zwei Schiffen hinterher, die bewaffnet sind. Barbossas Crew ist mit der Dauntless von Port Royal hier hergesegelt. Sie haben sich aufgeteilt...", erklärte Jack und sah unbeeindruckt auf seine schwarzen Fingernägel.

Will starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Was verlangst du da? Du treibst uns alle in den Tod!"

Jack stand abrupt auf. „Ich verlange von keinem von euch, dass er sich Barbossas Piraten in den Weg stellt! Ich erwarte auch von keinem, dass er auf eines seiner Schiffe geht und kämpft! Ich will euch nur bitten, nehmt meine Crew und mich mit und segelt uns bis zu Barbossas Schiffen. Ich werde dann an Bord gehen und mit Barbossa verhandeln oder tun, was immer mir bis dahin einfällt. Ihr segelt zurück und bringt meine Crew in Sicherheit...". Jack hatte laut gesprochen und sich ebenfalls erhoben. Er stand nun Will direkt gegenüber und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

„Sie werden uns angreifen Jack, noch bevor wir so weit an sie rangekommen sind, als dass du hinüberschwimmen könntest...", gab Will zu bedenken.

„Du bist der Sohn von Stiefelriemen Bill und hast nur Bedenken...", stellte Jack trocken fest. Stiefelriemen wich dezent Wills anklagendem Blick aus und Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin kein Pirat Jack, das müsstest du langsam wissen. Ich bin nur ein Schmied. Warum Jack, sag mir wofür wir das tun, Barbossa und seine Crew lebt auch mit dem Fluch..."

„Weil...", Jack machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung. „Weil es ein Überleben ist. Barbossa klammert sich an diese Welt, weil er wahrscheinlich weiß, dass ihn die Hölle erwartet wenn er es nicht tut. Dieser verdammte Fluch.. Er... Er gibt dir die Unsterblichkeit, aber nimmt dir zugleich alles wofür es sich zu leben lohnt! Essen und Trinken verwandelt sich in deinem Mund zu Staub, du bist nicht im Stande zu fühlen... Die Berührungen einer Frau, der Wind auf der Haut alles... Nichts lässt sich mehr empfinden. Ich sterbe lieber als das ich noch länger diesen Fluch auf mir habe."Will hörte Jack zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich ernst sprechen. Stiefelriemen blickte zwar auf den Boden, nickte jedoch zustimmend. Will verstand Jack und er wollte ihm helfen, er wollte nur gleichzeitig dafür sorgen, dass den anderen, alles voran Elizabeth nichts zustieß. Er sah Jack eine Weile tief in die Augen. Dieser hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Wir gehen mit dir Captain, wo immer uns auch der Weg hinführt", hörte Jack Anamarias Stimme hinter sich. „Aye", ertönte es einstimmig von der Crew.

„Wir segeln dahin... Und dann wieder zurück", sagte Will nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens bestimmend um noch einmal die Bedingung festzulegen.

„Aye! Mein Wort drauf", versprach Jack und fand langsam sein Grinsen wieder. Er streckte Will die Hand hin. Diese Entscheidung ihm zu helfen rechnete der Pirat Will hoch an.

„Sag mir... Was ist das Wort eines Piraten wert", fragte der junge Mann und sah sein Gegenüber mit strengen Augen an, um sein Mund spielte jedoch ein Lächeln. Er nahm Jacks Hand und willigte damit ein.

„Das müsstest du langsam wissen, Will Turner", antwortete Jack und zog ihn als Dank in eine kurze Umarmung. „Wo warst du eigentlich so lange? Ich sitze schon seit zwei Tagen mit meiner Crew auf der Insel de Muerta fest. Habt euch ganz schön Zeit gelassen...", grinste Jack.

Will lächelte, verlor die Sorge in seinen Augen jedoch nicht ganz.

„Ich denke, ich werde mal mit deinem Vater sprechen. Ich hab ihm da einiges zu sagen", erklärte Jack und ging zu Stiefelriemen.

Elizabeth kam mit einem scheuen Lächeln auf Will zu und umarmte ihn. „Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht leicht fällt das zu tun."

„Für einen Freund und für meinen Vater...", murmelte Will und schloss Elizabeth fest in die Arme. „Es ist nur... Ich willige ein irgendwo hinzusegeln und stelle die Bedingung nichts weiter zu tun und danach wieder zurückzusegeln, doch ich weiß, dass es dabei nicht bleiben wird...", seufzte Will. „Ich merke wie ich mich immer weiter in diesem Abenteuer verstricke", raunte Will weiter.

„Wenn wir erst verheiratet sind Will, wird es schwer werden solche Abenteuer wie jetzt zu erleben. Genießen wir sie, so lange wir das können", antwortete Elizabeth. „Außerdem sind sie für einen guten Zweck und um zwei wirklich guten Männern zu helfen."

Will nickte. „Auch wenn sie Piraten sind".

Elizabeth lächelte. „Vielleicht gerade weil sie Piraten sind."

Es verging wenig Zeit bis auch die letzten Fragen geklärt waren und alles was noch erzählt werden musste, berichtet war. Jack hatte sich eine ganze Weile mit Stiefelriemen unterhalten, die Beiden hatten einiges zu klären. Bill erzählte Jack ausführlich von der Meuterei auf der Black Pearl und von seiner Strafe.

„Ich denke, ich schulde dir was, alter Freund...", meinte er sichtlich beeindruckt, als Stiefelriemen seinen Bericht beendet hatte.

„Ich komme bei Gelegenheit darauf zurück", versicherte Bill.

Mit nur einem Ruderboot dauerte es seine Zeit, bis alle Piraten auf der Little Mary waren und das Schiff lossegeln konnte. So schnell es der Wind zuließ peilten sie den nächstlegenden Hafen einer Stadt an. Jack vermutete, dass Barbossa gleich in der nächstbesten Stadt versuchen würde einen Teil der Goldmedaillons loszuwerden und die nächste Stadt lag ungefähr fünf Tage entfernt. Barbossa hatte zwei Tage Vorsprung wie Jack mutmaßte und der Wind stand für sie selbst günstig. Das Schiff war relativ klein und wurde schnell getragen, Jack hoffte den Vorsprung von Barbossa so wieder einzuholen. Und er hoffte, dass er sich nicht irrte und ihn wirklich abpasste.

Die Crew arbeitete hart. Besonders Cotton legte sich mächtig ins Zeug, sein Papagei hatte sich sehr zu seiner Freude wieder angefunden. Er hatte irgendwo auf der Insel auf seinen Herren gewartet und war zurückgekehrt als er Cotton auf der Little Mary erblickt hatte.

Elizabeth sorgte dafür, dass Jacks Crew mit Nahrung und Wasser versorgt wurde, sie hatten einige Vorräte auf dem Schiff, die jedoch streng aufgeteilt werden mussten.

Anderthalb Tage vergingen und der Abend brach langsam herein. Der Mond warf sein silbernes Licht auf das Meer und das Schiff und ließ Stiefelriemen und Jack bereits etwas löchrig aussehen, doch noch war das Licht nicht stark genug. Will und Elizabeth hatten die ganze Zeit zusammen verbracht und sich unterhalten und Wein getrunken. Sie hatten über ihre Hochzeit gesprochen und Elizabeth war froh Will endlich einmal dazu gebracht zu haben seine Sorgen zu vergessen. Sie genoss die Zeit mit ihm, sie hatten sich um nicht viel zu kümmern. Als der Mond weiter an den Horizont kletterte, das Rot des Abend gänzlich verschwand und die Sterne am Firmament erschienen, stiegen Will und Elizabeth in ihre gemeinsame Kajüte. Da das Schiff so klein war, waren die restlichen von Jacks Crew besetzt. Ein paar Männer hatten doch noch mit ihren Verletzungen zu kurieren und Elizabeth machte es nichts aus mit Will in einer Koje zu nächtigen. Ihr Vater würde schon nichts davon erfahren und sie war sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass nichts passieren würde, was vielleicht nicht anständig war.

„Du kannst das Bett haben", sagte Will einladend, als sie die Kajüte erreicht hatten. Elizabeth hatte einen leichten Schwips vom Wein und auch Will spürte den Alkohol etwas.

„Und wo schläfst du", wollte die junge Frau wissen und schwankte kurz. Sie lächelte, Will fand, dass es das schönste Lächeln auf der Welt war.

„Keine Ahnung, mal sehen", gab er zur Antwort und lächelte ebenfalls.

„Ach komm schon.. Das Bett hat schon einmal für uns Beide gereicht...", sagte Elizabeth und zog ihn am Arm zu sich heran. Für einen Augenblick versank Will in ihren rehbraunen Augen und glaubte seinen Blick nie wieder abwenden zu können. Er wollte sie so gerne küssen und berühren, der Wein nahm ihm die Hemmungen, die er sonst hatte und ließ es zu, dass seine Wünsche stärker wurden, was er sonst nicht zuließ.

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich... Denke, dass es vielleicht keine gute Idee ist heute Nacht...", begann Will, doch er spürte bereits die Lippen seiner Verlobten auf den seinen. Sie küssten sich lange und Elizabeth ließ ihre Hände über seine Brust gleiten. Will löste sich und sah sie leicht zitternd an. Er wusste, wo das hinführen würde, er wollte es nicht, aber sein Verstand schien vernebelt. Er wollte Elizabeth nur noch so nahe sein wie es ging und er spürte, dass es heute Nach so sein würde. Elizabeth spürte das selbe wie er, doch anders ale er, hatte sie nicht solche Angst davor etwas falsch zu machen. Sie fand es nicht verboten ihrem Verlobten nahe zu sein, sie war ohnehin so gut wie verheiratet mit Will. Es war eigentlich nur noch eine formale Sache die zu bewältigen war, damit sie auch auf dem Papier verheiratet waren. Doch das kümmerte Elizabeth nicht sonderlich. Sie strich sich ihr Kleid von den Schultern und wartete auf Wills Reaktion. Dieser sah sie unsicher an, sog jedoch gleichzeitig ihre Schönheit mit seinen Blicken ein. Wie gern hätte er sie berührt, ihre warme weiche Haut gespürt, doch er tat es nicht. Er tat es so lange nicht, bis Elizabeth seine Hand nahm, seine Finger küsste und sie sich auf den Körper legte. Will fühlte sich beinahe hilflos ihr gegenüber. Er konnte sich nicht lösen, wenn auch tief in ihm drinnen etwas sprach, das sich Vernunft nannte. Er schluckte. Während Will sanft über Elizabeths Haut strich und seinen Blick nicht von ihr lassen konnte, öffnete sie sein Hemd und strich lächelnd über seine Brust. Sie ging einen Schritt zurück, setzte sich auf das Bett und zog ihn mit sich, dann versanken sie wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss von dem sie beide nicht genug bekommen konnten. Elizabeth löschte die Kerze und nun schien nur noch der Mond durch das kleine Bullauge und berührte ihre Körper.

„Ich liebe dich, William Turner", hauchte Elizabeth in Wills Ohr und sog seinen Geruch ein. Sie hatte ihn fest umschlungen und spürte seine warme Haut auf ihrer.

Will strich über ihren Körper und küsste ihren Hals. „Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Will und schmiegte sich an sie. Elizabeth wünschte sich, dass diese Nacht nie zu Ende gehen würde...


	9. Neuntes Kapitel

manu 2211: Einen großen Dank an meinen treuesten Reviewer! **gg **Als Belohnung dafür gibt's auch schneller als geplant das neunte Kapitel!! Viel Spaß!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Neuntes Kapitel

„Guten Morgen! Ich hoffe, ihr habt gut geschlafen... Habt ihr überhaupt geschlafen", wollte Jack wissen, als Will und Elizabeth am nächsten Morgen an Deck kamen. An seinem Grinsen konnte Will erkennen, dass der Pirat nicht unwissend war. Selbst Stiefelriemen, der in unmittelbarer Nähe stand verbiss sich krampfhaft sein Lächeln. ‚Woher wissen sie es', schoss es Will durch den Kopf.

Will verengte die Augen. Er sah nicht ein sich in irgendeiner Form zu rechtfertigen, die letzte Nacht war die schönste seines Leben gewesen und er bereute sie nicht, ebenso wenig Elizabeth.

„Na was? Ich meine natürlich wegen der engen Koje, oder was dachtest du William", lachte Jack, sein provokantes Grinsen verlor er jedoch nicht.

Will schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben geschlafen und sind ausgeruht", erklärte Will knapp und band sich seine Haare richtig zusammen.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt", säuselte Jack und klopfte Will auf die Schulter. Ein Gurren verließ seine Kehle. Will sagte nichts. Ihm war es gleich und Elizabeth lächelte ihn verliebt an und schien sich ebenso wenig um die grinsenden Piraten um sich herum zu kümmern.

„Ihr kommt gerade recht, wir haben die Segel der Black Pearl und der Dauntless gesichtet", erklärte Stiefelriemen und lenkte somit auf ein anderes Thema.

„Und.. Wie geht's jetzt weiter", wollte Will wissen und nahm das Fernrohr entgegen, dass sein Vater ihm hinhielt. Er blickte hindurch und suchte die Schiffe in der Ferne.

„Ich werde vom Parlayrecht gebrauch machen", erklärte Jack, der die Frage gehört hatte und bereits eine weiße Fahne in der Hand hielt.

„Und worüber willst du verhandeln", fragte Will und runzelte die Stirn.

„Lass mich nur machen Jungchen... Ich habe bereits mit meiner Crew gesprochen... Irgendwie muss ich Barbossa dazu kriegen einige Leute auf die Pearl zu lassen. Wir stehlen das Gold und machen uns wieder auf zu der Isla de Muerta!"

„Du willst was", fragte Will unwirsch.

„Du hast mich verstanden...Etwas anderes bleibt mir nicht..."

„Jack! Du hast mir dein Wort gegeben, dass wir dich hier nur absetzen", sagte Will.

„William Turner..", seufzte Jack. "Erzähl mir nicht, du hast wirklich geglaubt, dass ihr mich hier nur absetzt. Was soll ich bitte auf Barbossas Schiff? Ich muss das Gold haben..."

„Das Wort eines Piraten". Will lächelte leicht verbittert.

„Will... Ich mach es wieder gut! Wenn du mir jetzt hilfst dann schwöre ich dir werde ich dich nie wieder um was bitten! Du kannst von mir verlangen, was du willst...", versprach Jack.

Der junge Mann nickte. „Jack, du solltest die Kanonen manipulieren. Wenn deine Leute schon unter Deck gehen und in Barbossa Kajüte marschieren, denn nur da wird er das Gold haben, dann solltest du zwei Leute auf die Kanonen ansetzen. So können sie uns nicht so leicht beschießen...". Wills Stimme war wieder sanft und in ihr schwang ein Klang der Freundschaft mit.

„Ein guter Rat Will", meinte Jack und nickte ihm anerkennend zu. Dann nahm er die Fahne und ging nach vorne an die Reling.

„Die Kanonen klar machen", dröhnte Barbossa Stimme über Deck. Ein paar Piraten stürmten nach unten. „Das gibt's nicht, dieser Halunke schaffte es immer wieder", raunte der Captain missmutig. Der alte Pirat spürte bereits Twiggs bohrenden Blick auf sich. „Ich wusste es... Wir hätten sie töten sollen", raunte er.

„Überlegt euch was ihr sagt Master Twigg oder ich reiße dir persönlich die Zunge raus", herrschte Barbossa ihn an und stolzierte schnellen Schrittes über Deck. Er war gereizt, auch er bereute es im Nachhinein Jacks Crew nicht getötet zu haben. Nun hatten sie sie hinter sich...

„Mein Fernrohr! Ich will sofort mein Fernrohr", knurrte Barbossa einen seiner Männer an, der es ihm daraufhin eilig übergab. Der Captain zog es hastig auf und suchte konzentriert nach dem Schiff. Es war nicht mehr weit weg, doch noch war die Reichweite für die Kanonen zu groß. Die Piraten hatten versucht mit der Black Pearl schneller voranzukommen, als sie das Schiff schon vor einer ganzen Weile entdeckt hatten, doch der Wind hatte sich gedreht und das kleine Schiff war schneller als sie.

„Was wollen die mit diesem kleinen Kahn? Was hast du vor Jack Sparrow", murmelte Barbossa und betrachtete sich die Little Mary. Er konnte am Bug bereits Jack stehen sehen der eine weiße Fahne schwenkte. Auch drangen Laute an sein Ohr, Jack schien irgendetwas zu rufen, was Barbossa jedoch noch nicht verstand.

„Warum legen wir ihn nicht um", seufzte Pintel.

„Weil er unsterblich ist wie wir! Dein Gehirn ist wie ein ausgetrockneter Schwamm du Lump", herrschte Barbossa ihn an.

„PARLAY! PARLAY", rief Jack, nun konnten es alle Piraten hören.

In Pintels Augen kam das Weiße zum Vorschein. „Wer auch immer sich diesen Mist ausgedacht hat, ich hoffe er schmort in der Hölle!"

Barbossa war sich für eine Weile unschlüssig was er tun sollte. Bo'sun hatte auf der Dauntless den Befehl bekommen nichts zu tun, es sei denn er bekam einen andere Befehl vom Captain.

„Nur Jack Sparrow kommt rüber... Er wird keine Tricks machen, oder wir schicken seine Crew auf den Meeresgrund", sagte Barbossa.

Er zog seine Pistole und schoss in die Luft, die Little Mary war langsam so nahe, dass sich die Crews gegenseitig sehen und auch hören konnten.

„Ich hoffe Jack du hast einen triftigen Grund für das hier, denn ansonsten ist deine Crew, der Welpe und Miss Swann Würmerfutter!"

„Glaubst du denn ich würde dich behelligen wenn es nicht wichtig wäre", säuselte Jack und wechselte auf sehr ungeschickte Art und Weise die Schiffe. Sofort hatte er zwei Piraten neben sich, die ihm aus reiner Gewohnheit heraus die Arme festhielten.

„Also... Worüber möchtest du reden, wenn du von dem Parlayrecht gebrauch machst", knurrte Barbossa, durchbohrte ihn mit seinem Blick und lud seine Pistole nach.

„Also... ich ähm...", begann Jack zu stottern. Sein Ziel war es ein paar seiner Leute auf das Schiff zu kriegen, etwas anderes hatte er gar nicht vor. Er hatte gedacht Barbossa noch irgendwie hinhalten zu können, doch der alte Piratencaptain hatte keine Geduld. Er linste unter seinem Hut hervor und wartete ungeduldig auf eine Antwort.

Plötzlich kam Jack der Geistesblitz. „Ich dachte es interessiert dich vielleicht, das ein Medaillon fehlt", stieß er selbstbewusst aus. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob wirklich eins fehlte, aber so wie er Barbossa kannte, würde er vor lauter Sicherheit nachzählen und das verschaffte Jack Zeit.

Barbossa sah ihn fragend an.

„Ganz recht mein Guter", meinte Jack und befreite seine Arme aus dem Griff der Piraten. „Es sind nur 881 Medaillons in der Truhe..."

„Was sollte mich das kümmern", fragte Barbossa.

‚Gute Frage', dachte Jack und überlegte fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede, auch wenn sie noch so banal war. Er hatte hier nicht gerade intelligente Piraten vor sich... Hoffte er zumindest.

„Nun... Ich... Dachte es würde dich interessieren, weil... Meine Leute meinten sie haben das fehlende Medaillon nicht. Aber da du und deine Crew sehr ahnungslos ausseht, könnt ihr es auch nicht haben...". Jack blickte in die Runde und tat so als würde er jeden mustern.

Barbossa sah kopfschüttelnd zu Jack.

„Jack... Was zum Teufel erzählst du mir hier", fragte Barbossa und machte sich schon beinahe lustig über Jack.

Der Pirat drehte sich kurz um und sah hilflos zu seinem Schiff. Die Little Mary stand parallel zu der Black Pearl und dem schwarzen Schiff befand sich in einiger Entfernung ebenfalls parallel, die Dauntless. Das war gut, denn die Dauntless war so unfähig mit ihren Kanonen auf die Little Mary zu feuern, die Black Pearl war in der Schusslinie... Jack überlegte weiter, sollte er mit seinem Seemannsgarn nicht weiterkommen, konnten sie von nur einem Schiff beschossen werden...

„Weißt du Barbossa... Ich denke einer meiner Männer hat das Medaillon. Tut mir leid wegen der Störung... Ich denke gerade... Wenn wir mit Bill Turner zu der Insel zurücksegeln und das Medaillon haben.. Und wir tropfen sein Blut darauf, vielleicht klappt es ja auch ohne das restliche Gold.. Vielleicht brauchen wir die Truhe gar nicht...", überlegte Jack und hatte sofort wieder die beiden Piraten an seinen Armen. „Nicht so grob. Nur weil ich nichts mehr fühle, heißt das nicht, dass du mir die Arme verdrehen darfst", murmelte Jack zu einem der Piraten.

Jack hätte nicht im Leben gedacht, dass diese aberwitzige zusammengestammelte Lüge etwas bewirken würde, doch Barbossa kam ganz offensichtlich ins schleudern. Er schien zu überlegen und machte sich sichtlich Sorgen, dass Jack wirklich irgendwie den Fluch lösen könnte. Dabei vergaß er anscheinend völlig die Frage, warum Jack mal eben auf das Schiff kam und ihm das alles erzählte...

„Runter... Runter in meine Kajüte und zählt das Gold", befahl Barbossa hektisch. „Und ihr... rüber auf die Little Mary und dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht wegsegeln", herrschte der alte Piratencaptain vier seiner Leute, darunter Ragetti, an. Ein kleiner Streit zwischen ein paar Piraten entbrannte die das Gold zählen gehen sollten, denn zwei von ihnen konnten nicht zählen und einer war sich nicht sicher wie weit er zählen konnte. Schließlich fand sich ein klüger aussehender Pirat der sich nach unten in Barbossas Kajüte aufmachte.

„Wir werden gleich sehen, in wie weit du die Wahrheit sagst, Jack", prophezeite Barbossa.

Jack überlegte weiter fieberhaft. Er hatte etwas Zeit geschunden, aber wenn die Piraten jetzt zählen würden und nicht feststellen würden, das eine Münze fehlt, dann sah es sehr schlecht aus. ‚Nun denk doch Jack, reden konntest du doch schon immer gut', machte sich der Pirat selber Mut...

Eine Zeit verging. Barbossa spielte nervös mit seinem Säbel herum und Jack überlegte unauffällig.

„Captain... Es stimmt, eine Münze fehlt", berichtete einer der Piraten, nachdem er wieder auf Deck war. Barbossa fuhr herum. „Sicher?"

„Wir haben zwei mal nachgezählt, Captain!"

Jack trafen diese Worte wie ein Schlag. ‚Ich hatte recht', dachte er und schüttelte über sich selbst erstaunt den Kopf.

„Ich will sofort wissen, wo dieses Medaillon ist", schrie Barbossa außer sich, im selben Moment ertönte ein Kanonenschuss.

Will hatte, nachdem Jack das Schiff verlassen hatte, den Vorschlag gemacht die Little Mary parallel zu Barbossas Schiffen zu stellen, so war es unwahrscheinlicher, dass die Dauntless sie angreifen konnte. Zumindest nicht so schnell. Die Black Pearl war schließlich so im Weg und die Piraten würden es wohl kaum riskieren sich selber abzuschießen. Jacks Crew, Will, Elizabeth und Stiefelriemen beobachteten die Geschehnisse auf der Black Pearl. Jack wandte ganz offensichtlich seine Redekünste an und sie hörten auf einmal Barbossas hektische Stimme. Dann kamen vier Piraten auf die Little Mary. Die Crew starrte diese böse an. Will überlegte, ob er etwas tun konnte, genau das selbe schien sein Vater auch zu überlegen. Während Will sich umsah und dabei überlegte, sah er plötzlich Segel am Horizont und machte seinen Vater unauffällig darauf aufmerksam. Es dauerte lange, bis sich die Segel näherten und Will erkennen konnte, was es für ein Schiff war. Jacks Crew hingegen taten alles, damit die Piraten auf dem Schiff nicht auch aufmerksam auf die Segel wurden.

„Ein Schiff der Roal Navy", flüsterte Will.

„Wenn sie die Piratenschiffe angreifen, wäre das eine gute Ablenkung", überlegte Elizabeth. „Dann könnte irgendjemand unauffällig auf die Pearl und das Gold holen...", meinte Will.

„Ich mache das...", entschloss Stiefelriemen.

„Nein...", gab Will zurück.

„Ich bin unsterblich, wenn etwas schief geht passiert mir nichts", erklärte Stiefelriemen leise.

„Aber wenn die Piraten dich in die Finger bekommen, dann könnt ihr die Blutschuld nicht bezahlen, auch wenn Jack das Gold irgendwie bekommt", sagte Will. „Du bleibst hier, ich gehe rüber", raunte er weiter.

„Will...", Elizabeth wollte protestieren, doch der junge Mann legte seinen Finger auf den Mund, als Zeichen, dass sie nicht weitersprechen sollte.

„Schhhhht... Mir passiert schon nichts und noch wissen wir nicht, ob die Royal Navy etwas tut. Es ist nur besser, wir haben schon mal einen Plan..."

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis das Schiff der Royal Navy näher kam. Das Wetter hatte plötzlich umgeschlagen, Wolken zogen am Himmel auf und die Wellen wurden etwas höher. Will hatte Gibbs unauffällig von seinem Plan berichtet und dieser hatte seine Unterstützung zugesichert. Barbossas Piraten auf der Little Mary, schienen das Schiff, das sich ihnen näherte noch nicht entdeckt zu haben. Sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt auf Jacks Crew acht zu geben, doch Gibbs tuschelte bereits auch schon mit der Mannschaft. Ragetti ging an die Reling und spähte hinüber. Er machte eine hastige Bewegung, als er das Navy Schiff sah und wollte zu einem Ruf aussetzen, als er plötzlich eine Hand um seinen Mund bemerkte und zu Boden gedrückt wurde. Mit Barbossas anderen Piraten, die mit drei Mann weit in der Unterzahl waren geschah unauffällig das selbe, Barbossa und seine Crew auf den anderen Schiffen bekamen nichts mit, sie waren viel zu sehr mit Jack beschäftigt. Ragetti wehrte sich und versuchte zu rufen, doch nur erstickte Laute verließen seinen Mund.

Es dauerte noch einen kleinen Augenblick, dann flog, begleitet von einem Lauten Knall, eine schwarze Kugel aus einem Kanonenrohr des Schiffes der Royal Navy. Funken sprühten aus dem Kanonenlauf. Barbossa und seine Crew sahen sich fragend um.

„Feuer erwidern", ordnete Barbossa laut schreiend an, als er die Gefahr erkannte. Bo'sun auf dem anderen Schiff hetzte seine Männer bereits ebenfalls unter Deck. Die Piraten stürmten los, einzig, die die bei Jack waren, hielten ihn weiter fest. Weitere Kanonenschüsse ertönten und trafen die Black Pearl in die Flanke. Instinktiv warf sich Jack zu Boden und riss die beiden Piraten an seiner Seite mit sich. Barbossa lief über Deck und sprach verschiedene Befehle aus, bald flogen auch aus den Kanonenrohren der Black Pearl und der Dauntless die Kanonenkugeln.

Jack seufzte. Er hatte gehofft jetzt unter Deck zu kommen, doch die Piraten hielten ihn unermüdlich fest und bewachten ihn. Holzsplitter flogen über Deck, als eine Kanonenkugel in einen Mast einschlug und das Holz zerbersten ließ.

Koehler wurde von einer Kanonenkugel getroffen und aufs Meer hinausgeschossen. Es krachte immer wieder, hier und da entstanden Löcher auf dem Deck der Black Pearl. Laute Rufe drangen durch den Lärm, Barbossa schrie immer wieder irgendwelche Befehle. Es roch nach Schießpulver und die Luft war erfüllt von Rauch. Gibbs versuchte mit der Little Mary etwas weiter aus dem Schussfeld zu kommen, drei Kugeln hatten bereits eingeschlagen, jedoch noch keinen sehr großen Schaden angerichtet. Sehr weit durfte die Little Mary jedoch nicht weg, schließlich musste das Gold noch irgendwie rüber, wenn es denn irgendwer schaffen würde, es zu stehlen.

Will sah seien Chance. Mit einem Seil als Hilfe, schaffte er es in dem Getümmel unbemerkt auf die Black Pearl. Die Piraten waren damit beschäftigt das Feuer zu erwidern, so dass ihn niemand sah. Will musste sich ebenfalls zu Boden werfen, wenn er nicht von umherfliegenden Splittern getroffen werden wollte. Er sah Jack und dieser sah ihn ebenfalls. Der Pirat schaltete sofort und sorge dafür, dass seine Bewacher Will nicht entdeckten. Er wies ihm mit Handzeichen den Weg zu Barbossas Kajüte wo das Gold war. Der junge Mann huschte auf dem Deck umher und näherte sich der Treppe, die zu Barbossa Kajüte führte.

Jack setzte einen erleichterten Blick auf, als er sah, wie Will die Treppe hinunter verschwand.

Dann jedoch erblickte er plötzlich einem ihm sehr bekannten Stiefel neben sich. Barbossa war neben ihn getreten und hatte Will gesehen. „Lasst ihn nicht los", befahl Barbossa mit gefährlichem Unterton. In Jacks Augen stand der Schreck, als er sah, wie der alte Pirat Will folgte.

Jack setzte zum Ruf an. „Will... Vorsich...", doch dann hatte er bereits eine Hand auf seinem Mund und ein grinsendes Gesicht war über ihm. Er lag auf dem Rücken und wurde festgehalten, Jack versuchte sich zu wehren, doch die Piraten ließen nicht locker.

Will ging die knarrende Treppe des Schiffes hinunter und sah sich, unten angekommen, um. Er zuckte zusammen, als eine Kanonenkugel laut krachend in das Schiff einschlug. Vorsichtig suchte er Barbossas Kajüte in der sich zweifelsfrei der verfluchte Schatz befinden musste. Dumpfer Lärm drang von außen an sein Ohr.

Will entdeckte Barbossas Kajüte nach kurzer Zeit und sein Blick fiel sofort auf die Truhe, die an der Wand stand. Er hatte sie gefunden, jetzt musste er sie nur noch irgendwie mitbekommen!

Schnell ging er zu ihr und schob sie etwas über den Boden. Draußen schlug eine Kanonenkugel neben die Black Pearl ein und Wasser spritzte an das Bullauge in Barbossas Kajüte. Die Kiste war schwer, kein Wunder bei dem ganzen Gold, das sie enthielt. Will war so konzentriert und darauf bedacht die Kiste zu bewegen, dass er nicht bemerkte wie ein Schatten in der Türschwelle auftauchte.

„Was tust du hier", schallte Barbossas Stimme dunkel und gefährlich durch den Raum. Die gelben Augen des Piraten blitzten ausgesprochen böse.

Will sah erschreckt auf und sein Blick fiel sofort auf die Pistole, mit der Barbossa auf ihn zielte. Er ließ von der Truhe ab und richtete sich auf. Er sah Barbossa direkt ins Gesicht und versuchte zu ergründen, was dieser nun tun würde, während er sich eine Antwort überlegte.

„Gekommen um das Gold zu stehlen", fragte Barbossa und ging einen Schritt weiter auf sein Gegenüber zu, die Pistole hielt er weiterhin auf Will gerichtet. Dieser hatte seinen Blick auf die Waffe geheftet und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. Barbossa hatte ihn erwischt und Will konnte nicht mal mit seinem Schwert etwas ausrichten.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, William Turner", raunte der Pirat süßlich und entsicherte seine Pistole. Will setzte an irgendetwas zu sagen, als er die Gefahr erkannte in der er sich befand. Im nächsten Moment ertönte ein Schuss und Will fand sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand wieder. Scheinbar war er dagegen geschleudert worden, doch noch fehlte ihm die Erkenntnis wie es passiert war. Er sah Barbossa fragend an. Dieser hielt seine Pistole rauchend in der Hand.

„Zuerst denkt man ein Luftzug hätte auf merkwürdige Art und Weise den Körper durchstreift", sagte der Pirat beinahe versonnen und sah Will in die Augen. „Dann spürt man ein leichtes Brennen, dort wo die Kugel eingetreten ist. Schließlich beginnt der Schmerz sich auszubreiten, er tobt in der Wunde, die die Kugel geschlagen hat. Und mit ihm kommt auch diese Kälte und die Schwäche... Ich weiß, wovon ich rede, William...".

Wills Atem wurde schwerer. Er spürte ein leichtes Brennen, das immer stärker wurde und auf einmal ließ ihn der Schmerz nicht mehr aufrecht stehen können. Schwäche breitete sich in seinem verletztem Körper aus und Kälte kroch in ihm hoch. Er rutschte ein Stück an der Wand hinunter, dann fiel er zur Seite und riss einen kleinen Tisch mit sich zu Boden.

„Es hätte nicht so kommen müssen, Will", sagte Barbossa, steckte seine Pistole wieder ein und ging teilnahmslos aus der Tür, nachdem er einen letzten Blick auf Will geworfen hatte, der mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, denn oben donnerten immer noch Kanonenschüsse und Barbossa musste seinen Kampf weiterführen. Will war ohnehin am Ende, das wusste Barbossa.

Will keuchte und versuchte sich aufzurichten, indem er sich auf dem umgestürzten Tisch abstützte. Ein Schmerzenslaut drang aus seinem Mund, und seine Hand wanderte unwillkürlich auf seinen Bauch. Als er sie wieder wegzog und sich die Hand vor seine verschleierten Augen hielt war sie blutig. Es war so viel, dass es in Fäden auf den Boden tropfte. Will stöhnte, er merkte wie sich bereits seine Kleidung mit Blut voll saugte, immer mehr quoll aus der Wunde. Er schloss die Augen und spürte Übelkeit. Der Schreck saß ihm in den Knochen und er konnte im Moment an nichts anderes denken, als an Elizabeth. Er hörte immer noch den Lärm von draußen, doch er schien viel weiter weg als zuvor. Langsam sammelte Will sich wieder. Er versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken und seinen Verstand wieder zu benutzen. Er musste überlegen, was jetzt zu tun war, er konnte hier nicht liegen bleiben, dann würde er sterben. Will zog sich keuchend mit einem Arm hoch, so dass er mit dem Rücken an der Wand saß. Er schluckte und senkte den Blick um sich das Einschussloch zu begutachten. Es war nicht sehr groß, aber Will fürchtete, dass die Kugel großen Schaden angerichtet hatte. Der Schmerz peitschte scharf durch seinen Körper und entlockte Will wieder ein gequältes Stöhnen. Der Geschmack des Blutes breitete sich im Mund des jungen Mannes aus er würgte unwillkürlich und spuckte etwas Blut. Wills letzte Zweifel, die Wunde könnte doch harmloser sein als sie aussah, wurden damit aus dem Weg geräumt...

Es war kein Durchschuss, die Kugel steckte irgendwo in seinem Körper und er verlor viel Blut. Will lehnte sich zurück und schloss erneut die Augen. Die Erkenntnis, dass die Wunde tödlich sein würde, war selbst für ihn schwer. Selbst wenn ein Arzt in der Nähe wäre, wäre es beinahe hoffnungslos und hier auf hoher See war es verrückt zu hoffen, solch eine Verletzung zu überleben. Will musste der Realität ins Auge sehen. Er war ein Mann der Ehre und er würde sterben, weil er einem Freund und seinem Vater hatte helfen wollen. Will legte seine blutige Hand schlaff neben sich und konzentrierte sich auf seinen eigenen schweren Atem. Barbossa hatte ihn erschossen, er hatte nicht aufgepasst...


	10. Zehntes Kapitel

Er ist da... Der Anfang des 10. Kapitels! Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen und lest trotz der langen Wartezeit weiter, aber ich hatte zwei totale PC Crashs und ein ganz trauriges Ereignis hier, da konnte ich nicht schreiben.  
Außerdem bin ich arbeitstechnisch gerade sehr eingespannt, aber ich kann euch versprechen, das Ende naht, die Geschichte wird in jeden Fall fertig, komme was wolle! gg

all: Danke für eure Reviews, ich hab mich ja so drüber gefreut!! Und nicht böse sein, weil es so lange gedauert hat….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will dämmerte vor sich hin. Er bewegte sich nicht mehr, sondern lag nur mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken. Unter ihm bildete sich eine Blutlache. Auf seiner Stirn hatten sich kleine Schweißperlen gebildet und er zitterte etwas vor Kälte und Schmerz.

Will hatte Angst, doch fürchtete er den Tod nicht so sehr wie vielleicht manch anderer, er würde für etwas gutes sterben, für etwas ehrenvolles, das gab ihm ein reines Gewissen. Doch er hatte versagt das Gold zu stehlen... Er würde Jack und Stiefelriemen nicht mehr helfen können, das bereitete ihm im Moment am meisten Wehmut. Jack und Stiefelriemen würden nun wahrscheinlich für alle Ewigkeit verflucht sein... Will öffnete seine Augen, das Leben begann bereits aus ihnen zu schwinden. Er fühlte sich der Ohnmacht nahe und hoffte auch, dass sie ihn endlich erreichte. Sein bereits verschwommener Blick fiel plötzlich auf die Truhe, die unmittelbar in seiner Nähe stand und heftete sich für eine Weile auf sie. Eine Idee keimte in ihm auf. Sterben würde er so oder so... Aber vorher konnte er Jack und seinem Vater noch helfen... Wenn er sich eines der Goldstücke nehmen würde... Will drehte sich keuchend auf die Seite und drückte die Hand wieder auf seinen Bauch. Warum war ihm diese Idee nicht früher gekommen? Er würde den Tod noch etwas hinhalten, konnte denen helfen, an denen ihm wirklich etwas lag und konnte Elizabeth noch einmal sehen. Will schloss die Augen um dem Schwindel zu übergehen. Draußen schlug wieder eine Kanonenkugel ein, doch diesmal kümmerte es ihn nicht mehr, er nahm sie kaum wahr. Der junge Mann zog sich über den Boden, das Stück zur Truhe hin und hinterließ eine klebrige Blutspur auf dem hölzernen Untergrund. Will zog sich stöhnen am Rand der Truhe hoch und versuchte den Deckel ein Stück wegzuziehen, damit er wenigstens seine Hand hineinstecken konnte um ein Medaillon zu nehmen. Die Anstrengung regte die Blutung an und Will kämpfte gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit, aber schließlich schaffte er es, dass ein dunkler Spalt entstand. Will ließ seine blutige Hand hineingleiten. Seine Finger berührten das kühle Gold, er konnte den Totenkopf auf der Oberfläche einer Münze spüren. Doch noch zögerte er. Er wusste, dass er damit die letzte Schwelle zum Pirat sein übertrat. Er hatte sich immer dagegen gewehrt, doch das Schicksal schien etwas anderes mit ihm vor zu haben. Will schloss die Augen und machte sich klar, für wen er es tat. Er zog mit den Fingern eines der Medaillons hoch und im selben Augenblick fühlte er sich, als wäre er aus einem bösen Traum erwacht. Sein Blick schärfte sich von einer Sekunde zu andern, die Schwäche verflog und seine Stärke kam zurück und der Schmerz und die Kälte waren fort. Will hatte es getan, nun gab es kein zurück mehr. Er umschloss das Medaillon gänzlich mit seiner Hand und zog es aus der Truhe. Seine Augen wanderten über die Gravur und er setzte ein entschlossenes Gesicht auf. Wieder krachte es und eine Kugel schlug ins Wasser ein. Will sah sich um, er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren! Er musste diese Truhe rausbringen, er musste Jack helfen... Will stand auf und ließ seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Es sah aus, als wäre jemand ermordet worden. ‚Ich bin ermordet worden' kam es ihm in den Sinn, doch irgendwie war dieser Gedanke seltsam. Will blickte an sich hinunter. Seine blutgetränkte Kleidung klebte an ihm, so konnte er nicht hinaus. Niemand durfte wissen, dass er verflucht war.. Elizabeth wollte er diese Nachricht ersparen, sie würde es früher oder später ohnehin erfahren... Jack und Stiefelriemen sollten für sich den Fluch lösen, Will war klar, dass er dann ebenso wie Barbossa und seine Crew sterben würde, doch er wusste das und er akzeptierte es. Er wollte nicht, dass wegen ihm Probleme und Zweifel auftraten, er würde seine Begegnung mit Barbossa hier drinnen verschweigen, er würde den Diebstahl des Medaillons verschweigen und wenn es so weit war, dann würde er den anderen helfen den Fluch zu lösen. Erst dann sollten sie erfahren, dass wenn sie den Fluch lösten, es ebenfalls Wills Tod bedeuten würde. Doch dann würde es zu spät sein, dann würde der Fluch schon gelöst sein und es würde kein Zurück mehr geben. So wollte es Will. Die Anderen sollten an sich denken, nicht an ihn.

Will zog sich die Weste aus und sein helles Hemd, welches unten völlig blutig war. Er gebrauchte es um sich mit den sauberen Stellen das Blut vom Körper zu wischen und bemühte sich nicht auf die Schusswunde zu sehen, die aufgehören hatte zu bluten, jetzt wo er untot war. Will sah sich auf der Suche nach einem neuen Hemd um. Barbossa hatte doch sicherlich irgendwo Kleidung zum wechseln... Wenn Will so an Barbossas Aussehen dachte, war er sich da jedoch gar nicht so sicher... Wills Blick fiel auf eine hölzerne Kiste, zu der er eilig lief und sich ein braunes Hemd raus zog. ‚Du stielst einem Piratencaptain seine Kleidung... William Turner, du bist der größte Pirat von allen', schoss es Will durch den Kopf. Seine Weste hatte zwar ein Einschussloch in der Bauchgegend, doch er riss es etwas weiter auf, so dass es aussah, als wäre er irgendwo hängen geblieben und streifte sich das Kleidungsstück über Barbossas Hemd, das er bereits angezogen hatte. Weil die Weste dunkel war, sah man das Blut darauf kaum.

Er betrachtete sich in einem Spiegel, der an einer Schranktür hing und wischte auch noch das letzte auffällige Blut weg. Eilig steckte er das gestohlene Medaillon in seine Westentasche und lief wieder zu der Truhe. Er schob sie durch das Zimmer und bemerkte, dass es ihm wesentlich leichter fiel, jetzt wo er verflucht war. Er fühlte sich stärker als zuvor...

Will schob die Truhe bis zu der Treppe, die er hinunter gekommen war und die aufs Schiffdeck führte. Weiter konnte Will trotz neuer Kräfte nicht. 880 Medaillons aus reinem Gold und eine nicht gerade leichte Truhe waren selbst für Will zu schwer. Oben tobte immer noch der Kampflärm, die Royal Navy schien sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Will erklomm hastig die Treppe und suchte Jack. Er lag noch immer mit den beiden Piraten auf dem Boden und schien mit ihnen darüber zu diskutieren, dass sie ihn loslassen sollten.

„Das hat einen riesigen Vorteil... Ihr könnt euch freier bewegen und ich kann es..", erklärte Jack hoffnungsvoll. Will schüttelte den Kopf und lief über Deck hin zu Jack. Er verpasste einem der Piraten, die Jack festhielten einen heftigen Kinnhaken und den anderen stieß er mit dem Fuß davon. Er duckte sich um umherfliegenden Splittern auszuweichen.

„Will... Donnerwetter.. Was hast du für einen Kinnhaken drauf", fragte Jack überrascht. Will reichte ihm statt einer Antwort die Hand und zog ihn auf die Beine. „Wir müssen Weg, hilf mir das Gold die Treppe rauf zutragen", schrie Will um den Kampflärm zu übertönen.

Statt ihm sofort zu folgen fragte Jack: „Alles in Ordnung du siehst so blass aus...?"

„Es ist nichts, komm endlich", sagte Will hastig und zog Jack hinter sich her.

„Ich dachte schon Barbossa hat dich erwischt. Er ist dir gefolgt...".

‚Das weiß ich', dachte Will wehmütig, antwortete Jack aber nicht weiter. Die Piraten waren gerade allesamt verstreut und Barbossa irgendwo hinter einem Mast mit seinem Fernrohr. Will und Jack konnten unentdeckt handeln....

Sie wuchteten gemeinsam die schwere Truhe die Treppe hoch. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie endlich oben angekommen waren. Jack wäre um ein Haar beinahe samt der Truhe die Treppe runter gefallen, aber mit Wills Hilfe schaffte er es sich rechtzeitig zu fangen.

„Wenn wir sie jetzt noch darüber bekommen...", seufzte Jack und sah auf die Little Mary, die unmittelbar in ihrer Nähe war. Jack tat zwei seiner Finger in den Mund und stieß einen grellen Pfiff aus. Gibbs, der mit den Händen am Kopf an der Reling stand um sich vor den Geschossen zu schützen sah zu seinem Captain. „Wird auch langsam Zeit, ich hasse es, wenn mir die Kugeln um die Ohren fliegen. Kommt endlich..." Auf der Little Mary kamen drei Männer von Jacks Crew und Stiefelriemen zur Hilfe um die Truhe von einem Schiff zum Anderen zu befördern.

Gibbs warf ein altes aber stabiles Segeltuch auf die Black Pearl, mit dessen Hilfe Jack und Will die Truhe hinübertun konnten.

„Will... Wende doch noch mal einen von diesen irren Kinnhaken an", sagte Jack plötzlich und gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich. Will blickte auf und sah die beiden Piraten auf sich zukommen, die vorhin Jack festgehalten hatten. Einer hatte ein sehr zorniges Gesicht aufgesetzt und fackelte nicht lange. Er zog seinen Säbel, richtete ihn auf Will und lief auf ihn zu. Der junge Mann erhob sich blitzschnell und ging zur Seite, doch nicht weit genug. Der Säbel durchbohrte Will an der rechten Seite und schnell drehte sich der junge Mann etwas weiter um, damit es niemand sehen konnte. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick zur Seite und bemerkte, dass Jack gerade so vertieft damit war Truhe hinüberzuschaffen, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte, Gibbs half Jack und auch alle anderen Piraten waren eher damit beschäftigt auf die Truhe zu achten als auf Will und seinen Gegner. Der Schmied funkelte den Piraten böse an und dieser schien in eine völlig überraschte Erstarrung gefallen zu sein als Will sich den Säbel unauffällig herauszog, den Piraten am Kragen packte und über Bord beförderte. Der andere Pirat wollte nun sein Glück versuchen und stand angriffsbereit vor Will. Der junge Mann sah sich um und wollte nach seinem Schwert greifen, doch es war nicht mehr da... Er hatte es wohl unten in Barbossas Kajüte vergessen. Will drehte seinen Kopf und sah Jack, der ihm gerade seine Kehrseite zugewendet hatte. Ohne zu überlegen griff der Schmied nach Jacks Schwert und erhielt ein empörtes „hey" als Reaktion. Will zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern und wehrte den ersten Schwerthieb des Piraten ab. Die Klingen schmetterten aufeinander und nach ein paar Augenblicken war der Pirat kurz abgelenkt von einer Kanonenkugel die neben ihm einschlug, so dass Will die Chance ergriff und sein Schwert niedersausen ließ. Das Schwert fiel klirrend zu Boden, doch das Geräusch ging im allgemeinen Kampflärm verloren. Wütend starrte der Pirat auf seinen Unterarm, an dem am Ende die Hand fehlte. Zornig zeigte er Will die Zähne, der etwas erstaunt das Schwert des Piraten aufhob, an dem sich die Hand immer noch festkrallte und es weit nach hinten aufs Deck schleuderte. Der Pirat hetzte der Waffe und seiner Hand hinterher und Will steckte Jacks Schwert ein und fuhr herum. Jack war gerade dabei auf das andere Schiff zu klettern, die Truhe schien erfolgreich auf der Little Mary zu sein.

„Will komm schon", hallte Elizabeths Stimme an sein Ohr. Er sah seine Verlobte an der Reling stehen und gestikulieren. Der junge Mann lief über das Schiffsdeck und Kletterte mit Hilfe eines Tampen auf das andere Schiff.

„Die Segel setzten und so schnell wie möglich zur Isla de Muerta", gab Jack den Befehl. Zum Glück schien den Kanonen gerade die Munition auszugehen oder irgendetwas anderes lenkte die Männer ab, die mit ihnen feuerten, jedenfalls drehte Jack sich ganz umsonst besorgt um und beobachtete ob sie bombardiert wurden. Der Wind stand günstig für sie, die Fahrt ging schnell voran. Jack erkannte schnell, dass sie einen guten Vorsprung hinlegten, Barbossa schien noch immer mit dem Schiff der Royal Navy beschäftigt. Jack schien die Freude über den geglückten Raub im Gesicht zu stehen. Er zeigte besonders häufig durch ein Grinsen seine Goldzähne und strich einmal liebevoll mit der Hand über die hölzerne Truhe.

„Endlich... Bald bin ich diesen Fluch los", verkündete er freudig. Er hockte vor der Truhe und seine Mannschaft sah ihn an. Will stand vorne mit Elizabeth und schien etwas nachdenklich. Jack musterte ihn. „Gute Arbeit Will!" Der junge Mann lächelte nur flüchtig. Jack runzelte mit einem Mal die Stirn und stellte sich aufrecht vor dem Schmied hin während er an Wills Ausschnitt herumnestelte, was diesem einen sehr kritischen Blick entlockte. „Was hast du da an? Barbossas Hemd? Ich kenne das doch..."

Will blickte scheinbar überrascht an sich hinunter. Er hatte schon fast gefürchtet Jack hätte etwas anderes bemerkt... „Ähm.. Ja, das stimmt. Das ist Barbossas Hemd, ich habe es ihm gestohlen."

„Wieso?", fragte der Pirat verblüfft.

„Nun... Barbossa hat...", Will suchte verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung, „mir mein Hemd runter gerissen, als er in die Kajüte kam..."

„RUNTERGERISSEN?", hakte Jack nach und sah Will auf merkwürdige Weise an. Auch Elizabeths blickte leichte angewidert und verständnislos. Unter Jacks Piraten brach ein Gemurmel aus, einige sahen Will fragend und mitleidig an, andere setzten ein viel sagendes Grinsen auf und Stiefelriemen hob nur fragend seine Augenbraue.

„Diese Barbossa wird mir immer unheimlicher...", sagte Jack kopfschüttelnd und ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

„Im Kampf natürlich! IM KAMPF! Was dachtet ihr denn?", fragte Will vorwurfsvoll und spürte gleich darauf wie Elizabeths Miene umschwenkte in einen erheiterten Blick und wie auch alle anderen höchst erheitert wirkten.

Jack lachte und klopfte Will auf die Schulter. „Der Teufel soll mich holen, ich hatte schon was ganz anderes befürchtet! Aber Will.. Ich muss schon sagen... Einem Piraten sein Hemd zu stehlen..." er machte eine Pause und sah Will hochachtungsvoll an, „DAS hat wirklich was zu sagen. Einem der gefürchtetsten Piraten seine Kleidung zu entwenden, das würden sich nicht mal hartgesottene Piraten trauen...!" Jack lächelte. „Außer ich vielleicht", fügte Jack selbstlobend und mit erhobenem Zeigefinger hinzu.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl", erklärte Will flüchtig und mit keinem bisschen Stolz in der Stimme. Jacks dunkle Augen musterten Will auf einmal durchdringend, so dass der junge Schmied sich schon fast fragte ob er sich irgendwie verraten hatte. Das durfte nicht sein...

„Du hattest mit Sicherheit deine Gründe", antwortete Jack flüchtig und drehte rasch seinen Kopf, so dass sein Haarschmuck klimperte. „An die Arbeit, wir wollen ja schnell voran", gab er dann seinen Männern den Befehl, wonach alle Anwesenden wieder ihre Plätze einnahmen.


	11. Elftes Kapitel

„Mein Fernrohr Gillette… Sofort", ordnete Norrington an und wirkte nervöser als sonst. Sofort eilte der schmächtige Mann davon und erschien kurz darauf wieder um Norrington das zu bringen, wonach dieser verlangt hatte. „Bitte sehr Commodore…"

Norrington riss das Fernrohr an sich und blickte hastig hindurch. „Ich wusste es… Es sind die Piraten. Die Dauntless und die Black Pearl… Und da…", der Commodore verstummte und ließ den Blick über die Little Mary schweifen. „Es ist das Schiff aus unserem Hafen…"

„Könnt ihr jemanden erkennen", fragte Gillette und kniff die Augen zusammen um vielleicht auch mehr zu sehen. Norrington versuchte etwas bei dem Wetter zu erkennen, das schlechter geworden war. Sein Herz zog sich vor Schreck etwas zusammen, als er Elizabeth erkannte. „Miss Swann", murmelte er. „Nur Gott selbst weiß, was sie ihnen antun wollen, eröffnet das Feuer und zielt nur auf das Piratenschiff und auf die Dauntless", sagte Norrington entschlossen.

„Die Dauntless", versicherte sich Gillette noch einmal fragend.

„Lieber auf dem Grund als weiter in ihren Händen." Das war alles, was Norrington antwortete. Sofort machte sich seine Crew an die Arbeit. Sie segelten noch ein Stück näher an die beiden Schiffe um eine bessere Reichweite zu haben und präziser zielen zu können. Dann dauerte es nicht lange, da fiel der erste Kanonenschuss. Wie Norrington schon vermutet hatte ließ die Antwort der Piraten nicht lange auf sich warten. Der Commodore sah, wie eine Kugel in die linke Seite einschlug und ein Loch hineinriss. Einige von Norringtons Männern versuchten sofort den Schaden zu beheben unter Deck lief Wasser in das Schiff und sie versuchten das Leck zu stopfen. Der Beschuss jedoch hörte nicht auf und Norrington wollte ebenfalls nicht klein beigeben. Obwohl das Schiff durch die Wellen beträchtlich schwankte, sah der Commodore noch einmal durch sein Fernrohr und konnte erkennen wie ein Kampf auf dem Piratenschiff entbrannte. Anscheinend war jemand von der Little Mary hinübergewechselt. Hinter Norrington krachte es, als die Kanonen ihren Inhalt abfeuerten und die Kugeln der Piraten die White Eagle trafen. Dann wurde Norrington plötzlich zu Boden gerissen und verlor sein Fernrohr. Gillette lag auf ihm und sah ihn verstört an. Kurz darauf bemerkte der Commodore was geschehen war. Eine Kugel war dicht neben ihm in den Mast eingeschlagen und Gillette hatte ihn schützen wollen.

„Sir, ihr blutet", schrie Gillette gegen den Kampflärm an und deutete auf Norringtons Schulter. Ein Splitter hatte ihn getroffen, doch der Commodore hatte das noch gar nicht gemerkt. Er stand auf, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen und musste feststellen, dass sein Schiff ziemlich verwüstet war. Einige seiner Männer lagen tot oder verletzt auf der Erde.

„Wo ist die Little Mary", rief er Gillette zu. Der Wind hatte sich nun etwas gedreht und der Rauch der Kanonenschüsse hängte sich wie ein Vorhang vor die Augen des Commodores.

„Ich glaube sie sind beigedreht und davon gesegelt, ich weiß es nicht genau… Sir. Wir können ihrem Beschuss nicht mehr lange standhalten…", warnte Gillette und hoffte auf die Einsicht des Commodors. Dieser brauchte eine Weile, sah unschlüssig hin und her und gab schließlich den Befehl abzudrehen und schnellstmöglich außer Gefahr zu segeln.

„Kommt mit in die Kajüte… Der Schiffsarzt soll sich eure Schulter ansehen", sagte Gillette besorgt als er Norrington eine Weile beobachtet hatte, der immer noch in Gedanken versunken schien. Immerhin waren sie aus der Reichweite der Black Pearl hinaus und ihnen drohte kaum noch Gefahr. Anscheinend schien ihnen das Schiff auch nicht zu folgen, was Norrington nicht ganz verstand. Er grübelte über die Gründe und wie er weiter verfahren sollte. „Wir folgen dem Schiff.. Vielleicht führt es uns zur Isla de Muerta! Wir müssen herausfinden wo sie liegt, nur so können wir zurückkehren und diese Untoten vielleicht besiegen", sagte Norrington.

„Aber Sir.. es ist gefährlich… Unsere Crew ist teilweise verletzt, ebenso wie ihr."

„Das ist aber unsere einzige Chance. Wenn wir ihnen jetzt nicht folgen, finden wir sie nie", erwiderte der Commodore stur. Gillette verkniff sich die Frage, ob Norringtons Abenteuerlust vielleicht etwas mit Elizabeth zu tun hatte, so eine Frage stand ihm nicht zu. Stattdessen nickte er und leitete den Befehl weiter. Als er zurückkam, hatte er den Schiffsarzt, einen grauhaarigen, älteren Mann neben sich, damit er sich Norringtons Schulter ansehen konnte. Dieser versorgte rasch die Wunde und legte Norringtons Arm in die Schlinge, doch der Commodore schien wie auf heißen Kohlen und wollte lieber mit seinem Fernrohr, das er aus einigen Trümmern geborgen hatte, nach dem Piratenschiff spähen, als bei dem Schiffsarzt still zu halten. Kaum dass der Arzt fertig war, lief Norrington an das Bug, informierte sich über den Zustand seiner Crew und gab dem Steuermann einige Befehle. Außerdem suchte er einen zuverlässigen Mann mit Adleraugen aus, der die beiden Schiffe der Piraten beobachten sollte, die schon recht klein in der Ferne waren.

Langsam folgte die White Eagle der Black Pearl und der Dauntless, Norrington wusste, sie würde sie zur Isla de Muerta führen. Wo sonst sollten die Untoten hinsegeln?

Er ballte seine knochige Hand zur Faust und war so wütend, dass seine Crew dachte, jeden Moment würde es zu einem Ausbruch wie bei einem Vulkan kommen. Jack der Affe war vorsichtshalber von Barbossas Schulter gewichen und starrte mit seinen Runden Augen von einem zerfetzten Segel hinunter. Barbossa hatte durch sein Fernrohr gesehen wie Jacks Männer die Truhe mit Gold auf das Deck der Little Mary gestellt hatten und wie Jack selbst ziemlich zufrieden über das Schiffsdeck gegangen war. „Langsam beginne ich ihn zu hassen… Segelt los, ihr Hunde, oder wollt ihr alle sterben?" Barbossa warf wütend ein Stück Holz ins Wasser. „Er hat das Gold! Der Teufel soll ihn holen. Ihn und seine ganze Crew!" Barbossas Stimme war so laut, dass selbst hartgesottene Piraten wie Bo'sun auf dem anderen Schiff zusammenzuckten.

Die Piraten stoben auseinander. Keiner wagte auch nur einen Ton zu sagen.

„Wenn ich ihn kriege, dann..", Barbossa verstummte und bebte vor Wut. Dann fiel ihm Will Turner ein. Wenn er noch lebte konnte er ihn vielleicht als Druckmittel verwenden… Er musste noch in der Kajüte sein… Sofort eilte der Piratencaptain hinunter und starrte auf die dunkelroten Flecke auf dem Boden. Das Blut war reichlich, Will Turner musste tot sein, was Barbossa in diesem Moment verfluchte. Der Captain ließ seinen Blick durch die Kajüte schweifen. „Wie zum Teufel…", murmelte er, als er Will nicht fand. Barbossas Gedanken überschlugen sich und seine gelben Augen kreisten weiter durch den Raum. Hatte Jack Wills Leiche mitgenommen? Zu welchem Zweck?

Plötzlich wurde er durch eine raue Stimme gestört: „Barbossa… Captain, was ist mit dem Schiff der Royal Navy? Sollen wir sie etwa davon kommen lassen?"

„Die holen wir uns später… Erst mal ist wichtig, dass wir dieses Gold kriegen, bevor Jack den Fluch lösen kann", antwortete Barbossa und drehte sich zu Twigg um.

„Aber… Fehlt nicht sowieso eine Medaillon?"

„Ja… Aber wissen wir es genau? Erstens habe ich nicht selbst nachgezählt, also verlasse ich mich darauf nicht. Zweitens, könnte Jack es doch aus irgendeinem Grund bei sich haben, wer kennt schon sein hinterhältiges Denken? Und drittens… Will Turners Blut war damals auch falsch gewesen, trotzdem hat es geklappt den Fluch aufzulösen und wenn es nur für kurz war. Ich gehe kein Risiko ein, ich will dieses Gold, erst dann weiß ich, dass Jack keinen Weg finden kann den Fluch zu brechen! VERSTANDEN?" Barbossas kratzige Stimme klang unwirsch, doch er schien überzeugt von seinem Vorhaben. Twigg nickte vorsichtshalber und verlies Barbossa wieder. Der Piratencaptain ging ebenfalls kopfschüttelt aus seiner Kajüte und hielt seinen Hut, der ihm durch eine Windböe an Deck beinahe vom Kopf geweht wurde. Er machte sich jetzt keine Gedanken darum wo Will war, wenn er nicht hier war, konnte er ihn nicht für seine Zwecke verwenden und alles weitere interessierte ihn im Moment nicht. Seine Augen streiften die hart arbeitende Crew und danach die Umrisse des Schiffes in der Ferne, das er verfolgte. Viel mehr interessierte es ihn jetzt das Gold zu holen, damit er weiterleben konnte…

„Sie verfolgen uns", bemerkte Will als er am Abend an der Reling stand .

„Natürlich tun sie das, immerhin hängt nun ihr Leben von uns ab…", antwortete Jack und machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht. Er stand mit gekreuzten Beinen an der Reling, hatte seinen Körper schief zu Seite geneigt und sich mit seinem Ellenbogen auf dem Holz abgestützt. Will fragte sich, ob das tatsächlich eine bequeme Haltung war.

„Aber ein Medaillon fehlt… Was wirst du tun, wenn es nicht funktioniert?" Stillschweigend gesellte sich Stiefelriemen zu ihnen. Jack stellte sich auf einmal gerade hin und ihn verlies seine sonst so typisch komische Mimik. „Ich hoffe darauf, dass es das Gold eines anderen Piraten ist was fehlt und nicht von deinem Vater. Denn alle anderen haben ihre Blutschuld gezahlt, vielleicht erkennen die heidnischen Götter damit die Schuld als bezahlt an…"

„Aber wenn nicht. Dann wird Barbossa kommen und alle töten, die nicht verflucht sind. Und das wären dann alle außer wir zwei Jack", schaltete sich Stiefelriemen in das Gespräch ein.

„Was willst du tun? Sie werden uns ohnehin einholen… Jetzt macht dieses kleine Schiff noch gute Fahrt, keiner weiß wie es morgen aussieht."

Stiefelriemen nickte. „Wir ziehen das durch. Nur denke ich ist es unverantwortlich wenn deine Crew für etwas stirbt, was nur uns beide angeht."

„Für einen Piraten hast du weiche Gedanken, Stiefelriemen Bill Turner", sagte Jack feststellend.

„Du nicht? Weshalb haben wir uns denn immer so gut verstanden? Weil wir immer die selben Gedanken hatten…"

Jack zeigte das Weiße in seinen Augen. „Ja, ja, ja…"

Will lächelte. ‚Piraten, aber anständig', dachte er.

„Ich habe nicht vor die Crew, Miss Swann oder unseren guten William hier in Gefahr zu bringen", sagte Jack und klopfte dem jungen Schmied auf die Schulter. „Wenn es nicht funktioniert, lasse ich mir etwas einfallen, das habe ich bisher immer so gemacht", er machte eine Pause und fügte dann grinsend hinzu. „Ich kann ja nicht verantworten, dass du von deinem Sohn getrennt wirst, von dessen Geburt du mir so viel erzählt hast."

Will blickte die beiden fragend und verwundernd an.

Jack umkreiste Will einmal grinsend. „So ein süßes, kleines Bündel mit so großen Augen", lachte der Pirat und formte seinen Daumen und seinen Zeigefinger zu einem großen Kreis.

„JACK! Das habe ich dir gestern erzählt und es war nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt", stieß Stiefelriemen gespielt empört und beschämt aus und deutete auf seinen Sohn. Jack lachte amüsiert vor sich hin, die Vorstellung an ein Will Turner-Baby amüsierte ihn irgendwie. Will sagte lieber nichts dazu, es beschämte ihn auf der einen Seite etwas, dass die Piraten so von ihm redeten, auf der anderen Seite erkannte er aber auch, dass sein Vater ihn sehr gerne haben musste, wenn er mit Jack so über ihn sprach. So warf er seinem Vater einen freundschaftlichen Blick zu und sah erschreckt, dass der Mond am Himmel langsam emporstieg. „Ich glaube, ich lege mich hin…", murmelte er leise und entfernte sich von der Reling.

„Geht's dir nicht gut, oder wieso bist du so komisch", wollte Jack wissen.

„Ja… Mir geht's nicht gut", war alles was Will von sich gab, ehe er unter Deck ging und so den Mondstrahlen entschwand, die die Wahrheit offenbart hätten. Er hatte oben an Deck bereits gemerkt, wie seine Haut etwas durchsichtig wurde und niemand durfte das sehen… Jack runzelte die Stirn und Stiefelriemen zuckte mit den Schultern, dann begannen sie ein Gespräch, während der Mond immer weiter aufstieg und sie bald zu Skeletten werden ließ.

Will saß in seiner Kajüte und beobachtete, wie die Haut von seiner Hand verschwand, als er sie ins Mondlicht hielt. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, es erschreckte ihn sogar leicht. Dennoch stand er auf und blickte in den Spiegel, als das Mondlicht die Kajüte flutete. Was ihn aus dem Spiegel anblickte, war alles andere als das Gesicht, welches er kannte. Die Haut war alt und grau geworden. Löchrig, als hätten sich Ratten an ihr gütlich getan. Seine Lippen waren zur Hälfte verschwunden, so als wäre er bereits seit Monaten tot und verwest. Seine Wangenknochen traten spitz aus seinem Gesicht hervor, über ihnen hing spärlich die dünne Haut. Die Augen saßen ihm in den tiefer wirkenden Höhlen, doch waren sie trüber als sonst und irgendwie glasig. Schwarz umrandet waren sie, so als wären sie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr mit Blut versorgt worden. Das Haar war nicht viel verändert, es war spröder und einige graue Strähnen durchzogen es. Sein kleiner Bart hatte die Farbe zu aschgrau gewechselt und war dünner geworden. Sein Hals war löchrig, Will konnte sein Genick mit den Wirbeln sehen und die Sehnen hingen ihm fadenartig vom Schädelansatz zum Schlüsselbein. Sein Brustkorb bestand nur aus den Rippen und ein wenig Haut, dann folgte die Wirbelsäule bis hinunter zu seinem Becken, das aus den Fetzen der Hose hinausschimmerte. Will musterte seine blanken Kniescheiben und drehte sich zur Seite. Einige seiner Knochen knirschten bei der Bewegung. Er seufzte. Er hatte den Tod durch den Diebstahl des Amulettes aufgehalten und doch wieder nicht, wenn er sich so betrachtete. Will hört mit einem mal die Tür zu seiner Kajüte knarren und sprang aus dem Mondlicht hinein in den Schatten, der ihn sogleich verschluckte und wieder zu einem Menschen werden ließ. Elizabeth stand in der Tür und lächelte ihm liebevoll entgegen. „Ich sorge mich um dich", begann sie ohne Umschweife und ging zu ihm.

„Um mich? Weshalb", fragte Will scheinheilig und vergewisserte sich, dass all seine Körperteile im Schatten waren.

Sie ging zu ihm und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Du bist kalt", murmelte sie und legte den Kopf an seine Brust. „Du warst heute seltsam, bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Ja, natürlich", antwortete er knapp. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er mit Elizabeth gerne darüber gesprochen hätte, was er getan hatte und was geschehen würde, wenn Jack und Stiefelriemen es tatsächlich schaffen sollten, den Fluch zu lösen. Doch er wollte es nicht. Es würde die Sache für niemanden leichter machten. Er fragte sich jedoch auf der anderen Seite ob er Elizabeth nicht eine Erklärung schuldete. Immerhin wusste er, dass er nicht bei ihr bleiben konnte. Er würde sterben und sie würde sich nach einem neuen Mann umsehen müssen. Will schluckte bei dem Gedanken. Er liebte sie so sehr und es tat ihm weh, sie sich in den Armen eines anderen vorzustellen. Dennoch konnte er nicht von ihr verlangen, dass sie ihr Leben um ihn trauerte. Sie verdiente einen anderen Mann, jemanden der sich um sie kümmerte und ihr ein schönes Leben bereiten würde. Will dachte an Norrington. Wenn er in den nächsten Tagen in der Höhle sterben würde, wäre es das beste, wenn Elizabeth ihn heiraten würde. „Elizabeth.. Sorge dich nicht um mich", sagte er leise, als er ihre Besorgnis spürte.

„Will…", sagte Elizabeth mit einem Mal verwundert und erschreckt zugleich. Dem jungen Schmied fuhr ein Schauer über den Rücken, er fürchtete seine Verlobte hatte etwas bemerkt und damit lag er gar nicht falsch. Neben ihnen brannte eine Kerze und spendete spärliches Licht. Elizabeth stand Will gegenüber und sah ihn an. „Wieso… Kann ich mich in deinen Augen nicht sehen?" Schon beim Aussprechen des Satzes kam Elizabeth die Frage töricht vor. In der Tat spiegelte sich Elizabeth nicht in Wills Augen. Die Augen des Schmieds waren zwar nicht stumpf, wie es bei Toten eigentlich der Fall war, doch in dem wenigen Glanz den die besaßen, war Elizabeths Spiegelbild nicht vorhanden. Will suchte nach einer Erklärung für ihre Frage. „Es…. Es ist wahrscheinlich zu dunkel, ich kann mich auch kaum in deinen Augen sehen", sagte er und versuchte selbstverständlich zu klingen. Außerdem setzte er einen gespielt verwunderten Blick auf, so als würde ihn ihre Frage doch sehr erstaunen. Sie nickte nach einem kleinen Moment nur und errötete leicht, was Will nicht sah. Der Schmied stellte fest, dass seine Verlobte ihn sehr gut beobachtete und bereits Verdacht geschöpft hatte. Doch die Wahrheit hatte sie noch nicht erfahren und dran wollte er auch nichts ändern. Will setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog sie mit sich. Dann legte er sich zusammen mit ihr hin und deckte sie fürsorglich zu. Elizabeth schmiegte sich an ihn und verdrängte ihre Sorge. Es war schön bei ihm und das genoss sie. Will tat dies ebenfalls. Er wusste, es würde einer der letzten Abende mit ihr sein und er bemühte sich, sich zu erinnern wie sich ihre warme Haut anfühlte, denn er konnte sie nicht spüren, auch wenn sie so nah neben ihm lag.


	12. Zwölftes Kapitel

12. Kapitel

Es vergingen zwei Tage, bis die Felsen der Isla de Muerta groß und mächtig vor ihnen aufragten. Will stand zusammen mit Jack und Stiefelriemen an der Reling und hatte das Gefühl, als wären sie Vorboten seines Schicksals. Grau wie sie waren und trostlos. Er wusste auf dieser Insel würde er sterben, sie würde das letzte Festland sein, das er betreten würde. Doch ein wenig Stolz war er auch. Niemand hatte bisher sein Geheimnis enthüllt. Teilweise hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, Elizabeth hätte etwas bemerkt, aber dem schien nicht so zu sein. Er hatte es gut verbergen können und seine geheime Furcht, er könnte im letzten Moment doch noch einen Rückzieher machen, sollte sich nicht erfüllen. Will war entschlossen und bereit zu allem. Er hatte sein Schwert an seiner Seite und die Hand entschlossen auf den Griff gelegt. Seine Kleidung flatterte ebenso wie seine Haare im Wind und seine Miene war streng. „Vielleicht finden wir das letzte Goldstück", überlegte Jack laut und schaute zu Stiefelriemen, der seine Haare zu einem Zopf zusammenband.

„Du denkst du findest in einer Höhle voller Gold ein bestimmtes Goldstück?", fragte Stiefelriemen und zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Da kannst du gleich die Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen… Und das wäre wahrscheinlich noch einfacher, weil du wüsstest, die Nadel würde dort sein, was du von dem Goldstück nicht behaupten kannst…"

„Ich hasse es, wenn du diese komplizierten, langen Sätze formulierst… Sag doch gleich, du glaubst nicht daran und hältst mich für einen Spinner", antwortete Jack patzig und streckte damenhaft die Hand nach vorne in einer unwirschen Geste. Seine Tonlage verriet jedoch, dass er von Stiefelriemen jetzt ein „Nein, tu ich doch nicht", hören wollte, doch dieser sagte in trockenem Ton: „Ich glaube nicht daran und halte dich für einen Spinner!" Mit diesen Worten ging er über Deck auf Gibbs zu, mit dem er einige Worte wechselte. Jack warf ihm einen empörten Blick hinterher und beobachtete beleidigt Anamarias Grinsen, die am Steuer stand und das Gespräch mit angehört hatte.

„Lasst uns gehen und unser Glück versuchen", sagte Will und half dabei das Beiboot hinunterzulassen. „Ganz recht mein Guter, ich schlage vor ich, du und dein Vater gehen in die Höhle", antwortete Jack und schob sich sein Stirnband zurecht. „Und fünf weitere Männer kommen mit dem zweiten Beiboot und dem Gold hinterher."

Jack ging nach diesen Worten und suchte fünf fähige Männer aus, allen voran Gibbs und Cotton.

Nur wenige Momente später saßen Jack, Will und Stiefelriemen im Beiboot. Will hatte Elizabeth bei seinem Abschied einen langen Kuss geschenkt und sie ein letztes Mal angesehen. „Wir sehen uns doch gleich wieder", hatte sie erstaunt gesagt, als sie merkte wie herzlich sich ihr Verlobter von ihr verabschiedete. Will jedoch hatte sie nur viel sagend angesehen und war gegangen. Hinter den dreien folgten Jacks Männer mit dem verfluchten Gold. Sie hatten die Truhe zur Sicherheit mit dicken Tampen umwickelt. Würde das Boot nun umkippen, würde die Truhe zwar hinausfallen und auf den Grund sinken, das Gold würde jedoch nicht herausfallen und von der Strömung weggetrieben werden.

Wie schon mehrere Male davor ruderten sie durch die Höhle zu dem Raum mit dem vielen Gold. Vorne an ihren Booten hingen die Laternen, die ihnen den Weg wiesen. Jack unterhielt sich mit Stiefelriemen: „Wenn ich erst erlöst bin von diesem Fluch, dann trinke ich so viel Rum, bis ich nicht mehr gehen kann…" Bei diesen Worten grummelte er genüsslich, schloss die Augen und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Und ich werde mir ein Mädchen suchen und erst mal ordentlich essen gehen", schwärme Bill und rieb sich die Hände. „Tortuga, mein Freund. Wir segeln nach Tortuga. Dort können wir essen, trinken und so viele Frauen haben, dass uns die Sinne schwinden", sagte Jack hocherfreut und grinste.

„Ja… Tortuga.. Die besten Zeiten liegen vor uns! Ich kann es kaum erwarten wieder richtig zu leben."

Will hatte sich in Schweigen gehüllt und lauschte nur. Sowohl Jack als auch Bill fragten nicht nach dem Grund, sie gingen davon aus, dass es Wills feine Art war, die ihm verbot sich an solchen Gesprächen zu beteiligen. Als sie in dem Raum ankamen, versiegten die Gespräche und eine erwartungsvolle Spannung setzte bei Stiefelriemen und Jack ein, die beide gut verbargen. Jack drehte sich zu dem anderen Beiboot um und warf einen prüfenden Blick zur Truhe mit dem wertvollen Inhalt, die sicher verwahrt zwischen den Piraten stand. Dann legten sie mit den Booten an und betraten einen Berg mit Gold. Gibbs, Cotten und die anderen Männer verließen schwankend ihr Boot und wuchteten mühsam die Truhe hinaus. Sie traten auf die klimpernden Münzen und blieben abrupt stehen, als Jack und Stiefelriemen sich nicht mehr bewegten, sondern wie versteinert auf dem Goldberg standen. Ratlos sah sich Gibbs um, doch dann erkannte er, was Jack und Stiefelriemen so starr machte.

„Willkommen Jack. Du bist früh für so ein kleines Schiff. Aber nicht so schnell wie die Pearl…!" Barbossa lächelte süßlich und sprach die Worte so sanft, dass sie schon fast unangenehm klangen. Jack der Affe kreischte vergnügt. Der alte Pirat löste sich aus der Menge seiner Crew, die hinter ihm standen und ihre Säbel, Dolche und Pistolen in den Händen hielten. Er ging zu Jack und legte ihm in gespielter Freundschaft den Arm um die Schultern. „Das war ein ziemlicher gerissener Plan. Gehörte die Royal Navy zu dir oder waren die nur zufällig da? Wäre eine Schande für einen Piraten, wenn er sich mit der Britischen Marine verbünden würde", säuselte Barbossa und zeigte Jack die gelben Zähne.

Barbossas Crew grölte.

„Mein Guter… Meine Pläne sind immer wohl durchdacht und funktionieren nahezu perfekt. Die Royal Navy war ein glücklicher Zufall", sagte Jack und wollte seine Piratenehre wahren. Er wirkte sicher wie fast immer. Jacks Crew blickten allesamt ungläubig drein. Will hatte sich hinter seinen Vater in den Schatten gestellt, so dass man ihn nicht sehen konnte. Er fürchtete Barbossa könnte ihm sonst seinen Plan durchkreuzen, der anscheinend ohnehin gerade am zerbrechen war.

„Ja, Jack, wir kennen deine Pläne… Lange genug haben wir dabei unsere Erfahrungen gesammelt. Ich glaube, es wird Zeit für einen kleinen Inselaufenthalt für dich und deine Crew, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Nicht schon wieder! Das funktioniert sowieso nie, Barbossa. Wie zum Teufel bist du hierher gekommen?"

„Die Pearl macht schnelle Fahrt.. Und in der Nacht ist ein schwarzes Schiff schlecht zu sehen.. Wir haben euch bereits vor anderthalb Tagen eingeholt. Aber bevor du mit irgendwelchen Spielchen anfängst, dachte ich, ich warte, bis du mit dem Gold hier auftauchst und mir es hier übergibst", antwortete der alte Pirat und klopfte Jack auf die Schulter.

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang mein Guter…", setzte Jack an, doch Barbossa fiel ihm sogleich ins Wort: „Sag nichts! Deine Vorschläge will ich nicht hören, deine Ratschläge auch nicht und schon gar nicht will ich verhandeln! Das Gold Jack…", ordnete Barbossa an und deutete zur Truhe. „Es ist doch ohnehin sinnlos. Ein Goldstück fehlt…", argumentierte Jack und wartete auf eine rettende Idee.

„Wenn es sinnlos ist, warum seid ihr dann hier? Und wo zum Teufel ist die Münze eigentlich hin wenn niemand sie hat", wollte Brabossa wissen.

„Uh.. ho..", machten die Piraten hinter Barbossa, was wohl zeigen sollte, dass sie ihrem Captain beipflichteten. Jack runzelte die Stirn bei diesen Geräuschen. ‚Sogar der echte Affe ist zivilisierter', dachte Jack und blickte auf Barbossas kleinen Begleiter, der ganz friedlich auf dessen Arm hockte.

„Wer weiß es schon", sagte Jack und warf Stiefelriemen einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu, der sofort seine Hand unauffällig an seinen Säbel wandern ließ.

„Weißt du was Barbossa? Ich denke ich verschwinde hier wieder... Ganz unauffällig...", erklärte Jack und setzte ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Nicht mit dem Gold mein Lieber", drohte Barbossa. Auch Will hatte bereits seine Waffe unscheinbar gezogen, Gibbs und die Anderen waren ebenfalls kampfbereit. Jack zögerte. „Ich sehe du bis abgeneigt?" Barbossas Stimmer verfinsterte sich. Er drehte sich zu seinen Männern um. „Tötet jeden der sterben kann..." Begleitet von Geschrei und einem Getöse stürmte die Piratenmeute nach vorne. Ragetti und Scratch rannten dabei um ein Haar Barbossa über den Haufen, der ihnen einen wütenden Blick zuwarf. Jack machte ein unbeholfenes Gesicht, als er die Menge auf sich zu preschen sah, drehte sich kurzerhand um und rannte in frauenhaften Schritten den Goldberg hinunter und auf seine Männer zu. Als er dort angekommen war, zog er sein Schwert und stürmte dann in Begleitung der Männer wieder nach vorne, so dass Will sich fragte welchen Sinn diese Aktion hatte. Doch in Jacks Handlungen lag nicht immer ein Sinn, oder er war gut verborgen, wie der junge Schmied wusste.

Es klirrte und krachte als die teilweise rostigen Klingen aufeinander krachten. Pintel richtete seine Pistole auf Jacks Männer, drückte ab und verfehlte Cotton nur um haaresbreite. „Verdammter Mist" murmelte er und zog ein Messer. Schreie durchschnitten die Luft. Die Piraten grölen beim Kämpfen. Jack hatte sich bis zu Barbossa durchgekämpft und stand nun vor ihm mit gezogenem Schwert und wachen dunklen Augen. „Erinnert dich das nicht an alte Zeiten Barbossa?"

Barbossa grinste. „Bis zum Tage des jüngsten Gerichtes beim Klang der Posaunen... Ich glaube, es wird doch noch wahr..."

„Oder bis ich den Fluch löse...", war alles was Jack sagte, bevor er seine Schwert auf Barbossa niedersausen ließ. Blitzschnell drehten sich die beiden Piraten und hieben aufeinander ein. Die Münzen klimperten, als die Kämpfenden auf sie traten. Keiner von beiden hatte das Bedürfnis besonders vorsichtig zu sein oder Rücksicht auf den anderen zu nehmen, was konnte schon passieren? Barbossa fixierte Jack mit seinen gelben Augen, stieß jeden, der ihm im Weg stand wütend zur Seite und verschaffte sich so ein freies Kampffeld. Er holte mit seinem Schwert aus und ließ es zischend durch die Luft fahren. Jack duckte sich im letzten Moment, bevor Barbossa ihn enthaupten konnte. Jack merkte schnell, dass Barbossa durchaus nicht spaßte. Zum ersten mal fühlte der Pirat, wie ernst es sein Gegner nahm. Der alte Pirat führte harte Hiebe aus und Jack hatte viel zu sehr mit seiner Verteidigung zu tun, so dass er kaum Zeit hatte anzugreifen.

Will unterdessen schwang sein Schwert gegen Jacoby. Er wusste nicht, wie oft er schon gegen diesen kleinen, aber sehr hartnäckigen Piraten gekämpft hatte. Jacobys zottiger und stets qualmender Bart hing ihm auf der Brust und verlieh ihm zusammen mit seinen rötlichen Augen einen wilden Ausdruck. Jacoby griff Will gleich mit zwei Schwertern an, die er gekonnt in der Luft wirbelte und mit denen er geübte Streiche ausführte, die Will nicht selten trafen. „Du hast mich in die Luft gesprengt das letzte Mal! Das war nicht fair...", sagte er, während er sein rechtes Schwert auf Wills schlug.

„Mag sein... Doch ich würde es stets wieder tun", raunte Will und funkelte den viel kleineren Mann vor sich an. Jacoby brummte und stieß zu. Er traf Will genau zwischen die Rippen, ließ sein Schwert los und wich erwartungsvoll zurück. „Guter Schwertstreich. Aber hätte ich aufgepasst, hättest du keine Chance gehabt", sagte Will ruhig und zog sich das Schwert raus. Er war etwas unvorsichtiger im Kampf für ihn stand schließlich nichts auf dem Spiel. Jacoby sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen ungläubig an. „Aber... du musst jetzt sterben!"

„Später... Jetzt habe ich zwei Schwerter", grinste Will und wirbelte sie gekonnt in seinen Händen. Der kleine Pirat vor ihm hob verwirrt seine Waffe und parierte angestrengt damit.

Stiefelriemen machte sich nicht die Mühe Mann gegen Mann mit den Piraten zu kämpfen. Er hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht Jacks Crew so gut es ging zu schützen. Der Pirat schritt zwischen den Kämpfenden umher, fing Kugeln auf, die auf Jacks Männer geschossen wurden und half dem einen oder anderen aus so mach auswegloser Situation. Er stellte jedoch schnell fest, dass Barbossas Crew übermächtig war. Die wenigen sterblichen Piraten von Jack hatten der untoten Meute von Barbossa kaum etwas entgegen zu setzen. Cotton lag bereits schwer verletzt am Boden und keuchte. Er versuchte zu seiner Waffe zu kriechen, denn er wollte nicht aufgeben. Gibbs war bereits böse am Bein erwischt worden und versuchte um jeden Preis das Gold zu verteidigen, was sich mit Gegnern wie Grapple und Bo'sun als ziemlich hoffnungsloses Unterfangen erwies. Stiefelriemen wusste, sie konnten nicht gewinnen. Er bemerkte wie Jack während er mit Barbossa seinen Kampf ausfocht immer wieder zu seinen Männern blickte, die der tödlichen Übermacht nur noch kurze Zeit würden standhalten können. Grapple stieß einem Mann, der Gibbs gerade zur Hilfe eilen wollte das Schwert in den Unterschenkel, so dass dieser mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei zu Boden fiel und auf dem vielen Gold landete. Er wollte sich wieder aufrichten, doch schon durchzog ihn ein scharfes Brennen an der rechten Schulter und er sah gerade noch, wie sich die Schwertspitze durch seine Schulter bohrte, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Stiefelriemen wollte Jack gerade etwas zurufen, als der Raum mit einer fraulichen Stimme durchzogen wurde. „ANGRIFF!"

Elizabeth erhob ein Schwert und rannte flink den Goldberg hinab. Barbossa kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Unmöglich", raunte er als er sah wie der Frau Jacks restliche Männer folgten und danach eine große Menge der Royal Navy Soldaten. Sie waren Barbossas Schiff gefolgt und auf die ankernde Little Mary getroffen. Jacks Crew hatte gerade die Black Pearl gesichtet und wusste, dass das nichts gutes heißen konnte. Norrington hatte sich kurzerhand entschlossen sich an dem Kampf zu beteiligen, immerhin war er hinter Barbossa her. So waren sie alle in die Höhle geeilt. Der alte Pirat war so erstaunt, dass Jack ihm ohne dass er reagieren konnte den Arm abschlug. Barbossa sah seinen Gegner verwirrt an und blickte zu seinem am Boden liegenden Arm, der die Waffe noch umschlungen hielt. „Also... Wäre ich jetzt nicht verflucht, wäre ich jetzt sauer", keifte Barbossa und lächelte auf seine gewohnte Art. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. Barbossas Arm machte sich daran an dem alten Piraten hochzuklettern und sich an die Stelle zu setzen, an die er gehörte. Dann kämpften die Männer weiter, umkreisten sich auf den Münzen und wirbelten sie zur Seite. Jack hatte gleich viel mehr Elan, weil er nun durch die Unterstützung die eben eingetroffen war, eine Chance sah zu gewinnen. Will glaubte das Herz bliebe ihm stehen, als er Elizabeth direkt auf Pintel zurennen sah und mit beobachtete, wie sie ihn ohne zu zögern angriff. „Püppchen?", fragte der alte Pirat und zog seine Pistole doch Elizabeth schmetterte sie ihm aus der Hand. „Ganz recht... Und wir kämpfen mit Schwertern", antwortete sie, bevor sie mit ihrer Waffe auf ihn einschlug. Will konnte es nicht fassen. Er war so erstaunt, dass er mit gesenkter Waffe dastand und es nicht einmal bemerkte, dass Jacoby ihm sein Schwert immer wieder in die Brust steckte und wieder rauszog. „Das muss doch gehen", murmelte der kleine Pirat, der immer noch nicht begreifen wollte, dass Will ebenfalls verflucht war. Erst als sich sein Schwert zwischen Wills Rippen verkeilte und Jacoby energisch daran herumzog, wachte Will wieder aus seiner Erstarrung auf, zog das Schwert aus seinem Leib, drehte es um und schlug Jacoby den Griff vor den Kopf, so dass dieser taumelte und zu Boden ging. Will nutzte die Gelegenheit und eilte zu Elizabeth um ihr im Kampf beizustehen.

Norrington und Gillette sahen sich gleich drei Piraten gegenüber. Die beiden Männer standen Rücken an Rücken und waren kampfbereit. Ihnen näherten sich Ketchum, Maximo und Monk. Alle Piraten hatten das selbe Grinsen auf den Lippen, den selben gierigen Blick in den Augen und alle schwangen sie gemeinsam bedrohlich ihre Messer. Norrington blieb völlig ruhig und konzentriert, während Gillette hinter ihm einen leichten Anflug von Panik spürte. Er fürchtete nicht den Kampf, aber einem Gegner gegenüber zu stehen, der nicht besiegt werden konnte, das war ihm dann doch nicht geheuer. Er hörte das Klirren, als sein Vorgesetzter begann mit seinen Feinden zu kämpfen und sah im nächsten Moment wie Mutogg und Mullroy begleitet von einem Kampfgeschrei in einen Piratenhaufen liefen, unter dem sich auch Koehler, Weatherby, Simbakka und Hawksmoor befanden und auf sie einhieben. Als wäre es auch sein Zeichen gewesen, setzte Gillette einen gefährlichen Blick auf und begann sein Schwert zu schwingen. Norrington rief von Zeit zu Zeit seinen Männern Befehle zu und arbeitete sich dann zu Elizabeth vor um sie ehrenhaft zu beschützen.

Es war ein Tumult. Überall kämpften Männer gegeneinander, Barbossa und Jack thronten auf einem Haufen Gold und versuchten sich scheinbar gegenseitig zu vernichten. Annamaria gebrauchte mehr ihre Fäuste als ihr Schwert und Elizabeth wirbelte mit Stöcken und Schwertern um sich. Sie warf mit schweren Gefäßen nach ihren Gegnern oder stieß sie hinunter ins Wasser, so wie sie es bereits zwei mal mit Twigg gemacht hatte. Schreie von Jacks verletzten und sterblichen Piraten hallten mächtig durch die Höhle, zu ihnen gesellten sich die Schreie von Norringtons verwundeten oder sterbenden Männern. Gibbs versuchte immer noch auf biegen und brechen die Truhe zu verteidigen, die mittlerweile an ihrem Platz war. Stiefelriemen postierte sich langsam zu ihr hin und rief einigen von Jacks Piraten zu keinen Feind durchzulassen. Sie wollten versuchen den Fluch aufzulösen und jetzt hatten sie die Chance. Einige von Jacks Piraten bildeten eine Art Kreis um die Truhe und wehrten jeden ab, der ihn durchbrechen wollte, Barbossa bemerkte das nicht, er war fiel zu sehr auf Jack fixiert um es herrschte immer noch genug durcheinander, als dass er die Aufregung um die Kiste herum bemerkt hätte. Will hörte den Ruf seines Vaters und sah seine Zeit gekommen. Er stieß Ragetti, der sich in seinem Weg befand hart zur Seite und rannte in Windeseile zur Truhe hin. Unauffällig zog er sein Goldstück hervor und schnitt sich mit seinem Schwert in die Hand. Blut quoll hervor. Will umschloss das Medaillon fest, so dass sein Blut mit dem verfluchten Gold in Berührung kam. Er stellte sich neben seinem Vater, wehrte noch einen Piraten ab und ließ sein Medaillon in die Kiste fallen, die Stiefelriemen gerade öffnete. Bill hatte davon nichts bemerkt, er schob mit geschlossenen Augen den Deckel weiter zur Seite und brachte alle Kraft auf, die bei sich finden konnte. Will half ihm schließlich. Der Deckel fiel krachend zu Boden und riss duzende von Münzen mit sich, als er über das Gold rutschte. Die Medaillons funkelten in der Truhe und die Totenköpfe, die auf ihnen eingraviert waren grinsten, wie Will fand. Stiefelriemen blickte seinen Sohn an und krempelte sich seinen Ärmel hoch. Dann setzte er sein Schwert an seinen Unterarm und hielt diesen über die Kiste. „Ich hoffe... Das Elend nimmt jetzt gleich ein Ende", sagte der Pirat und wusste nicht, dass er damit seinen Sohn töten würde wenn es klappte. Will lächelte mild und sah seinen Vater an. Dann drehte er sich um und ließ seinen Blick über die vielen Menschen schweifen, die sich eisern bekämpften. „DA DA! Captain! Die lösen den Fluch", hörte er Ragettis aufgeregte Stimme über den tobenden Kampflärm hinweg. Er suchte Barbossa in der Menge und sah wie dieser mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dastand und seinen Blick auf Stiefelriemen heftete. „TURNER", donnerte seine Stimme durch den Raum und überrollte scheinbar jeden anderen Laut. Jetzt begannen auch einige Piraten zu grölen, auf der einen Seite Jacks Crew, die Stiefelriemen anfeuerten, auf der anderen Seite Barbossas Crew, die den Tod plötzlich vor Augen sahen. Will jedoch interessierte gerade nur ein Mensch in dem Tumult: Elizabeth. Die junge Frau war ebenfalls dabei seinen Vater anzufeuern. Will fixierte sie, gleich würde es vorbei sein. Die Sekunden kamen ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die nicht vergehen wollte. Er wartete darauf irgend etwas zu fühlen. Schmerz, sein Blut oder vielleicht den Tod wenn man ihn fühlen konnte. Dann plötzlich hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters hinter sich: „Es funktioniert nicht!"

Will drehte sich unwirsch um. Er sah Blut in der Truhe und blickte auf den Unterarm seines Vaters, an dem die Wunde gerade wieder zu verschwinden begann. Er sah hilflos drein und hielt sein blutiges Schwert in der Hand. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille in der Grotte. Keiner schien zu wissen was er jetzt mit der Situation anfangen sollte. Jack der Affe hatte sich auf einen Goldhügel gesetzt, zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Wasser und schrie, doch keiner beachtete ihn. Norrington stand mit blutiger Schulter und einer Halswunde keuchend auf einer hölzernen Kiste und überlegte welchen Befehl er seinen verbliebenen Männern geben sollte. Jack hatte einen verbissenen Ausdruck angenommen und überlegte ebenfalls was er nun tun sollte. Dann klirrten plötzlich die Klingen wieder aufeinander. Ragetti brach durch den Kreis von Jacks Piraten und stürmte zur Truhe, doch Will fing ihn ab und rangelte mit dem schmächtigen Piraten, damit er nicht zu dem Gold gelangen konnte. Es hatte zwar sowieso keinen Sinn, denn anscheinend ließ sich der Fluch nicht aufheben, aber so einfach aufgeben wollte auch noch niemand, jedenfalls nicht, solange Jack es nicht gesagt hatte... Bald war das Kampfgetümmel wieder genauso stark wie zuvor. Will und Ragetti hatten sich gegenseitig so weit voran gestoßen, das sie beinahe im Wasser standen. Jack der Affe machte einen Überschlag, deutet in das undurchsichtige Wasser und kreischte. Ragetti stieß einen angestrengten Laut aus und schlug Will in den Magen, doch ihm machte das kaum etwas aus. Stattdessen verpasste Will ihm einen Kinnhaken. Begleitet von einem Schnalzen fiel Ragettis Auge aus seiner Höhle und rollte über die Münzen. Der junge Pirat machte ein erbostes Geräusch, danach stieß er wieder seinen gewohnt hilflosen Ruf nach seinem Auge aus. Will wollte sich schon umdrehen und überlegte fieberhaft wie die Situation in den Griff zu bekommen sei, als er plötzlich stutzte und aufblickte. Er sah Ragetti im Wasser stehen und mit den Händen den Grund abtasten. Er hob eine Münze aus dem Wasser, ließ sie dann jedoch enttäuscht fallen und suchte weiter. Ragettis Augen weiteten sich plötzlich und erneut fischte er nach dem goldenen Medaillon. Jack der Affe kreischte lauter denn je, was Will gänzlich stutzig machte. Ragetti zog die goldene Münze wieder aus dem Wasser und musterte sie. Will durchzuckte in dem Moment die Erkenntnis um welches Goldstück es sich da handelte. „Das Medaillon! Er hat das letzte Medaillon", schrie Will und stürzte auf Ragetti zu. Dieser befand sich im nächsten Moment in dem Harten Griff des Schmiedes und schloss das Medaillon in seine Hand. Jack, der Wills Ruf gehört hatte blickte auf und sah, wie Will und Ragetti einen harten Kampf im Wasser ausfochten. Er sah Barbossa an und hechtete dann über Gibbs und Pintel hinweg, die sich gerade gegenseitig in einem Würgegriff auf der Erde hielten. Er stürzte sich auf Ragetti, der von Will in die Knie gezwungen wurde und der krampfhaft seine Hand geschlossen hielt. Als wäre Jacks Verhalten ein Befehl gewesen, stürmten plötzlich Annamaria und Elizabeth auf die im Wasser Kämpfenden zu. Barbossas Piratenmeute folgte grölend und bald war eine einzige riesige Rauferei im Wasser im Gange. Ragetti lag irgendwo ganz unten im Wasser, Will stand halb auf ihm, Jack wurde von Grapple ohne Mühe auf den Arm genommen und weggeschleudert, Norrington lag auf Twigg und Scarus, Koehler würgte versehentlich einen seiner eigenen Leute und Murtogg und Mullroy hatten bald beide Augen blau und versuchten sich die Piraten vom Hals zu halten. Keiner hatte mehr den Überblick auf wem er lag und erst recht keiner wusste, wo sich das Medaillon gerade befand...

Stiefelriemen war mit der einzige Pirat, der sich nicht mitten in der Prügelei um das Medaillon befand. Er war derjenige, der hinter der Truhe stand und sich bereit hielt, einen erneuten Versuch zu machen den Fluch zu lösen. Barbossa ließ seine kalten Augen durch die Menge schweifen und wartete, dass einer seiner Männer erfolgreich sein würde und das Medaillon bekam. Doch dem war nicht so. Jack war der jenige, der sich aus dem Menschenknäuel löste und hastig auf den Goldberg zusteuerte. Will rappelte sich aus dem Wasser hoch. „Jack.. Der Affe.. Du brachst das Blut des Affen.."

Verwirrt drehte sich Jack um und starrte auf das Tier, das ihn mit großen Kulleraugen ansah. „Wieso?"

„Er wusste, dass es da lag! Er muss es dort hin gebracht haben!"

Jack runzelte die Stirn, griff dann aber blitzschnell nach dem Tier und verfehlte es aber. Elizabeth war diejenige, die das Gespräch gehört hatte und den Haken, den der Affe schlagen wollte ausgenutzt hatte und ihn nun im Genick gepackt hielt. Jack ging zu ihr. „Alle Achtung."

„Schnell... Sein Blut", keuchte Will und stieß die Piraten zurück, die die Situation ebenfalls begriffen hatten.

„Ihr wagt es nicht meinem Affen..", setzte Barbossa drohend an. Jack blickte zu Elizabeth. „Miss Swann... Könntet ihr wohl..? Ich kann das bei einem Tier nicht...", sagte er hilflos mit dem Messer in der Hand. Elizabeth verdrehte die Augen, nahm ihm das Messer ab und ritzte dem Affen leicht durchs Fell. Blut tropfte hervor, der kleine Kerl schrie panisch. Jack benetzte ein Stück des Medaillons mit dem Blut und ließ den Affen fallen. Barbossa schoss das Entsetzten ins Gesicht, er wusste er hatte verloren. „Wirf her", schrie Stiefelriemen durch die Grotte und hielt die Hände auf. Jack setzte an und Will kam gänzlich aus dem Wasser. Die Piraten und die Soldaten hörten plötzlich auf zu kämpfen und eine Spannung legte sich plötzlich in den Raum, die fast unerträglich wurde. „Welpe!", donnerte Barbossa plötzlich, als er Will erkannte. Zuerst hatte er ihn gar nicht bemerkt und dann hatte er ihn für Stiefelriemen gehalten, nun erkannte er aber ganz offensichtlich, dass es Will war.

„Solltest du nicht mausetot sein", fragte er gerade heraus und brachte damit Jack zum Stutzen.

„Wirf sie Jack...", forderte Will den Piraten auf, ohne auf Barbossa einzugehen.

„Ich verstehe... Du hast dir ein Medaillon genommen... Du bist einer von uns..", erriet Barbossa und grinste böse. Jetzt witterte er seine Chance.

Jack drehte sich um und sah Will fragend an, doch dieser sagte wiederum mit Nachdruck: „Wirf sie endlich, Jack! Löse den Fluch!"

„Ja Jack.. Löse den Fluch! Und töte Mister Turner...", raunte Barbossa und kam auf Will zu. „Ich habe ihn erschossen, wenn die Münze in der Truhe landet, wird der Welpe sterben Jack, willst du das verantworten?"

Elizabeth wurde leichenblass. „Will...?", raunte sie leise. Der junge Schmied sagte nichts, sondern senkte den Blick. Stiefelriemen verzog keine Miene, niemand wusste, was er gerade dachte.

„Ist es nicht so William Turner", fragte Barbossa und riss Will das Hemd vom Leib, so dass er mit freiem Oberkörper dastand. „Schaut her! Eine Schusswunde...". Deutlich war das Loch in Wills Bauch zu sehen, es war unverkennbar, dass die Verletzung eine tödliche gewesen war. Barbossa sah sich um und bemerkte, dass einige Männer seiner Crew bereits wieder Skelette wurden. Durch die löchrige Decke der Grotte schimmerte das Mondlicht und machte sie zu dem, was sie wirklich waren. „Und reicht euch das noch nicht als Beweis, dann seht euch das an!" Mit diesen Worten gab er Will einen solch energischen Stoß, dass dieser auf einem Fleck landete auf dem das Mondlicht fiel. Sofort verschwand Wills Haut. Seine Knochen schimmerten weiß unter der löchrigen Haut und seine Kleidung war größtenteils zerfetzt.

„Wenn du jetzt diese Münze in die Truhe wirfst, dann stirbt er. Genau wie wir...", raunte Barbossa so finster und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Jack sagte immer noch nichts, stattdessen starrte er auf Wills sterbliche Überreste. Stiefelriemens Blick hatte sich auf seinen Sohn gerichtet, er zeigte jedoch noch immer keinerlei Gefühle. Alle Piraten schwiegen ebenfalls, nur Elizabeth schlug die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen und schluchzte einmal.

Will erwiderte Jacks Blick. „Es tut mir leid... Es ist passiert als wir das Gold von Barbossas Schiff stehlen wollten. Ich war nicht vorsichtig genug. Ich wusste es würde zu Ende gehen und ich nahm mir ein Medaillon um euch zu helfen den Fluch zu lösen. Deswegen bin ich noch hier. Und jetzt Jack, solltest du meinem Vater die Münze zuwerfen. Denn deshalb sind wir hier, um den Fluch zu lösen... Ich weiß was es für Folgen für mich hat, ich wusste es, als ich das Medaillon nahm, also solltest du jetzt an meinen Vater und dich denken und es zu Ende bringen", sagte Will ruhig und gelassen. Er trat wieder aus dem Mondschein heraus und sah Elizabeth an. „Ich liebe dich.. Und es tut mir leid..."

„Ist das nicht rührend?", schniefte Ragetti und sah zwischen Pintel und Bo'sun hin und her. Der dunkelhäutige Pirat grollte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Pintel hingegen winkte nur ab.

„Jack du hast die Wahl mein Guter.. Wirf die Münze und der Welpe stirbt oder wähle die verfluchte Unsterblichkeit", säuselte Barbossa.

„Du hasst die Unsterblichkeit.. Denk daran Jack, nie wieder Rum, keine Frau.. Was hast du im Boot vorhin erzählt? Du wolltest nach Tortuga. Denk daran", versuchte Will zu überreden. Er wollte das Beste für seinen Vater und Jack und als letztes dachte er jetzt an sich.

Jack stand mit ernster Miene da und ließ einen Blick von einem zum anderen wandern. Er dachte daran was er verlieren würde, wenn er jetzt den Fluch nicht lösen würde. Er runzelte die Stirn und setze an die Münze zu werfen.

„Denk daran Jack...", raunte Barbossa. „Du würdest ihn töten..."

Jack wog ab: Was war ihm wichtiger? Was bedeutete ihm Will? Er war ein Pirat... War Will ihm wirklich wichtig? Wenn er Stiefelriemens Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass dieser ihn entscheiden ließ, obwohl es um seinen eigenen Sohn ging. Er kannte seinen Freund. Stiefelriemen würde Jacks Entscheidung akzeptieren, die hatte ihn noch nicht fehl geleitet und in Wills Ermessen lag es schließlich auch den Fluch zu lösen. Entsetzt nahm Barbossa zur Kenntnis, dass Jack wieder zum Wurf ansetzte. Der Pirat nahm einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an und schleuderte die Münze durch die Luft. Es war Barbossa, der sie auffing, denn Jack hatte sie ihm genau in die Hände geworfen. Alle Blicke waren auf Jack geheftet. Dieser schwieg eine Weile, sah er Will an und sagte schließlich: „Es gibt wichtigeres als Rum."

„Weise Entscheidung Jack...", raunte Barbossa. Will blickte unglücklich drein.

„Das Medaillon hast du. Damit weißt du, dass wir den Fluch nicht lösen können! Gib mir die Pearl Barbossa und behalte die Dauntless. Zwei Piratenschiffe, ich gebe dir zwanzig Prozent meiner Beute und für dich ein neuer Hut, was sagst du?"

„Das kenne ich doch irgendwoher...", murmelte der alte Pirat und fuhr sich durch den Bart. „Aber wie war das noch mit deiner Unehrlichkeit und so... Das selbe hast du gesagt kurz bevor du mich damals erschossen hast..."

„Wird nicht wieder vorkommen...", erklärte Jack, faltete kurz die Hände und verneigte sich.

„Fünfundzwanzig Prozent mein Lieber.. Es waren Fünfundzwanzig Prozent! Fang nicht schon wieder an..."

Jack murrte unwillig. Barbossa hatte ihn durchschaut. „Also schön.. Sind wir im Geschäft?", fragte der Pirat und streckte seine Hand aus. Barbossa zeigte seine gelben Zähne. „Wir sind im Geschäft mein Lieber... Aber das gesamte Gold kommt auf mein Schiff..."

Jack sah sich um. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Den Fluch zu lösen würde Will den Tod bringen, das wollte er nicht, also brauchte er auch das Gold nicht. „Na schön..."

Barbossa klatschte in die Hände. „Los ihr Hunde.. Ihr habt es gehört..."

Norrington kam etwas schwankend aus dem Wasser. „Dieses Gespräch eben habe ich nicht gehört... Und die Dauntless.. Das habe ich nicht gesehen. Und hier war ich auch nicht...", raunte er Jack zu und sammelte seine Männer zusammen. Jack verneigte sich hingebungsvoll. Er beobachtete wie Stiefelriemen von der Truhe wegtrat und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser nickte, als Zeichen, dass er mit seinen Entscheidungen einverstanden war. Plötzlich hörte Jack Will neben sich. „Jack...", begann dieser ungewöhnlich leise.

„Weißt du was Will? Du wolltest es nie einsehen... Du bist ein Pirat... Du belügst sogar deine Verlobte.. Ne Frau zu belügen, das vermögen nur die schlimmsten von uns Piraten..."

Der junge Schmied warf ihm einen unglücklichen Blick zu.

„Aber weißt du was noch das allerletzte ist? Du lässt dich erschießen und sagst mir nicht mal was... Und das... Bei unserer emotionalen Bindung... Ich bin enttäuscht", murmelte Jack und senkte den Kopf. Dann erhob er ihn wieder und blickte ihm in die Augen und Will glaubte etwas von tiefer Freundschaft und Gutmütigkeit darin zu finden. „Zieh das an... Ich dulde nicht, dass du so auf mein Schiff kommst. Du musst etwas angemessener gekleidet sein!"

Will blickte an sich runter und auf seinen nackten Oberkörper. Jack drückte ihm etwas Rotes in die Hand und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort. Will breitete den Stoff aus, den er gerade bekommen hatte und musste unweigerlich Schmunzeln. Statt eines Hemdes, wie Will es erst vermutet hatte, hatte ihm Jack ein Kopftuch gegeben. Es war rot und hatte einen Totenkopf eingefärbt, über dem sich zwei Schwerter kreuzten. Das Zeichen eines Piraten. Will erhob den Blick lächelnd und sah, wie Jack sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Augenklappe folgt", grinste er und ging zu Stiefelriemen.

Will blickte auf das Tuch in seinen Händen und hörte ein Schluchzen neben sich. Er drehte sich um und blickte in Elizabeths traurige Augen. „U..Und nun Will? Was jetzt?"

Will lächelte verbittert. „Elizabeth. Ich liebe dich, seid ich dich damals das erste Mal als kleiner Junge auf dem Schiff sah. Und ich werde immer bei dir sein, aber... Ich bin verflucht und nun ein Pirat. Und du bist die Tochter des Gouvernors."

Er hatte noch nicht zu Ende geredet, als sie ihn unterbrach: „Dann ist es vorbei?"

Will streckte seine Hand nach ihrer aus und verzog traurig das Gesicht. „Sag so etwas nicht. Ich würde mein ganzes Leben lang und darüber hinaus bei dir bleiben wenn ich könnte, aber.. So geht es nicht... Norrington ist gewiss... Ein guter Mann." Will versagte fast die Stimme als er den letzten Satz aussprach. Der Commodore stand in ihrer Nähe und hörte das Gespräch mit an, er blickte zwar auf bei Wills Worten, hatte aber keinen Ausdruck von Triumph oder Freude in den Augen. Elizabeth schluchzte und verlor einige Tränen. Will nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie mit seinen kalten Lippen. „Ich liebe dich Elizabeth Swann", hauchte er und verließ sie. Er wischte sich kurz über die Augen und blickte sich nicht um, er hörte nur noch ihr Schluchzen hinter sich und hörte die Schritte des Commodores, die sich seiner Verlobten näherten.

Es war mitten in der Nacht als drei Schiffe in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon segelten. Auf dem einen befanden sich Commodore Norrington, der angeschlagene aber dennoch treue Gillette und der Rest der Royal Navy. Einige Männer würden den Hafen von Port Royal nur noch tot erreichen, denn manche hatten sie bereits tot aus der Höhle geschafft, andere würden die Nacht nicht überleben. So rang auch Mullroy mit dem Leben, doch Norrington war zuversichtlich, dass der tapfere Mann es schaffen würde. Er war bei der Schlägerei im Wasser ziemlich am Schluss schwer verwundet worden, doch er hatte Murtogg an seiner Seite der über ihn wachte. Norrington stand an der Rehling und blickte ins pechschwarze Wasser. Er hatte die Piraten davon segeln lassen und das ganz wissentlich. Vielleicht hatte er es getan weil er sich an die Worte eines alten Gouvernors erinnert hatte „Vielleicht ist die Piraterie selbst der richtige Weg". Norrington wusste nur, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte. Sicher er hatte viele Männer verloren, aber er hätte noch mehr verloren wenn er in der Höhle weitergekämpft hätte. Er richtete sich auf und stöhnte kurz. Nun brauchte er nicht mehr den furchtlosen, starken Commodore mimen. Für diese Nacht jedenfalls nicht mehr. Es war an der Zeit sich Ruhe zu gönnen, damit seine Wunden verheilen konnten. Norrington blickte in den Himmel und schlurfte dann über Deck, um die Treppen zu seiner Kajüte hinabzusteigen.

Barbossa ließ sich dazu hinreißen Jack den Piratengruß entgegenzubringen, als sein Schiff, die Dauntless, sich langsam von der Black Pearl entfernte. Der alte Pirat war recht zufrieden damit wie es ausgegangen war. Er hatte schwerlich auf die Pearl verzichtet, aber dafür hatte er jetzt das verfluchte Gold, sein Leben und das Gefühl des Triumphes. „In drei Monaten auf Torguga, mein Lieber und wehe ich treffe dich da nicht", rief er zu dem anderen Schiff rüber. „Was denkst du, ich lasse es mir doch nicht entgehen dir das erste mal etwas von meiner Beute abzugeben", kam die Antwort prompt. Barbossa grinste und herrschte seine Crew an, härter zu Arbeiten. Ragetti hatte jetzt eine bloße Holzkugel im Auge, auf der er in recht primitiver Art die Iris und die Pupille eines Auges gezeichnet hatte. Sein echtes Holzauge war bei der großen Rangelei verloren gegangen. Pintel tröstete ihn damit, bald ein richtiges Glasauge zu bekommen. Jack der Affe sprang auf Barbossas Schulter und kreischte in die dunkle Nacht hinein. Dann verschwand die Dauntless in dem Nebel, der scheinbar selbst von ihr auszugehen schien, denn auch ihre Segel waren nun zerfetzt, sie wirkte alt und der Nebel umklammerte sie wie eine geisterhafte Hand. Sie war nun ein Geisterschiff, wie die Black Pearl und geisterhaft entschwand sie auch in die Tiefe der Nacht hinein.

Der Mond war wolkenverhangen, als die Black Pearl von der Insel davon segelte. Will stand mit seinem Vater an Deck und unterhielt sich leise. „Ich bin stolz auf dich William Turner", sagte Bill selbstverständlich. „Du bist gar nicht der strenge, überhaupt nicht lustige Mensch für den ich dich gehalten habe!"

Will lächelte leicht, es erstarb jedoch sofort wieder. „Aber es hat nicht funktioniert.."

„Was ist schon ein ewig verfluchtes Leben? Man soll nichts dramatisieren", grinste Stiefelriemen. Will schüttelte den Kopf und sein Lächeln kehrte zurück. „Aber Elizabeth werde ich nie wieder sehen..." In dem Moment wo Will das sagte polterte es und eine verhüllte Gestalt kam an Deck aus der Kabine. „Nun ja das..", Stiefelriemen räusperte sich und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Dann verschwand er plötzlich und Will sah im fragend hinterher. Stattdessen näherte sich ihm die verhüllte Gestalt und zog sich das Tuch weg. Elizabeth stand vor Will und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Dem Schmied verschlug es die Sprache und es hätte ihm auch den Atem verschlagen, wenn er denn noch welchen gehabt hätte. „Eli... Elizabeth? Wie.. Aber..", stotterte Will, doch sie legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen. „Sag nichts..."

„Aber ich bin verflucht... Und ein Pirat... Du kannst hier nicht bleiben... Du solltest bei Norrington sein! Ich bin untot..", stammelte Will und sah sie bittend an. Elizabeth lächelte geheimnisvoll und dem Moment lugte der Mond durch das finstere Wolkendach und strahlte mit seinem Schein auf sie herab. Ihre Haut verschwand, ihre Haare wurden stumpf und ihre Kleidung löchrig. Will stotterte. „Das.. Wie..."

„Barbossa... Er hatte nichts dagegen, dass ich mir eins genommen habe..!" Sie deutete auf ihren Hals, um den eine Kette hing und an ihr funkelte im Schein des Mondes ein Medaillon.

„Du bist... Es...".

„Du wolltest für die Ewigkeit bei mir bleiben.. Nun hast du die Gelegenheit dazu, William Turner! Was sagst du?"

„Ich... Ich sage.. Ich kann zum ersten Mal nicht behaupten, dass du bezaubernd aussiehst", lächelte er, als er ihr bloßes Skelett mit den wenigen Hautresten sah.

Elizabeth kicherte. „Das fasse ich als Kompliment auf..."

„Der Junge hat Witz, ich habe es immer gewusst", säuselte Jack und warf Elizabeth ein Tuch mit einem Totenkopf zu. „Anziehen... Auf meinem Schiff tragen Piraten so etwas..."

Elizabeth grinste. „Aye, Captain!" Sie band sich das Tuch um den Kopf und trat aus dem Mondlicht heraus. Will nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie. Jetzt hatte er keine Wahl mehr. Elizabeth hatte entschieden und er war ihr sehr dankbar für diese Entscheidung. Er liebte sie und nun konnte er für alle Ewigkeit mit ihr zusammen sein.

Jacks Crew, allen voran Gibbs, arbeiteten fleißig an Deck und beobachteten die Szene gerührt. Annamaria stand lächelnd am Steuer und führte das Schiff Richtung Süd-Westen, so wie Jack es ihr befohlen hatte. Bald verschwanden die Wolken und der bloße Vollmond schien auf die Black Pearl herab. Jack traute seinen Augen kaum als er seine Crew anblickte sah dreimal hin, bis er es glauben konnte was er sah. „Was zur Hölle...". Auch Stiefelriemen und Will waren erschrocken und erstaunt zugleich und hatten beide das selbe Gesicht aufgesetzt. Nur Elisabeth lächelte wissend. „GIBBS! Ich verlange eine Erklärung", dröhnte Jacks Stimme über Deck. Ein Skelett löste sich aus der Menge der Anderen und trat vor. Annamaria betrachtete sich ihre nicht mehr vorhandene Haut und blickte zum Mond auf.

„Captain... Wir.. Wir dachten.. Zu einem Verfluchten Captain und einem Geisterschiff gehört auch eine angemessene Crew...", sagte Gibbs sanft. Alle Piraten kramten daraufhin in ihren Taschen und zogen ein Amulett hervor, dass ein jeder aus der Truhe entwendet hatte.

„Gibbs.. Ihr.. Oh Gibbs, du bist verrückt! Völlig irre", war alles, was Jack sagte.

„Verrückt.. Seid ich dich kenne, hat das Wort eine ganz andere Bedeutung! Ich fasse das als ein Kompliment auf", grinste das Skelett.

„Wir sind schlimme Schurken", murmelte Jack und sah an sich hinab. Will und Elizabeth hielten sich lächelnd in den Armen, Stiefelriemen klopfte Jack mit seiner knochigen Hand grinsend auf die Schulter. „Eine tolle Crew Jack..."

"Die Beste", lobte der Captain. Dan machte er eine Pause und fuhr herum, so dass sein Schmuck auf seinen Knochen klimperten. „Also dann ihr verfluchten Seelen, bringt mich zum Horizont!"

„AYE Captain", ertönte es einstimmig von der Crew und alle gingen an ihre Arbeit. Will und Elizabeth küssten sich im Schein des Mondes und Jack verzog gespielt angewidert das bisschen Haut auf seinem Gesicht, als er die beiden Skelette beim Küssen sah.

Die Black Pearl rauschte auf dem dunklen Meer dahin und boot einen schauerlichen Anblick mit ihrer verfluchten Besatzung. Und während sie über die seichten Wellen segelte und der Wind sanft rauschte drang ein Lied durch die Nacht und besonders die letzten Worte waren so laut, dass sie von dem sanften Wind ein ganzes Stück weit getragen wurden. „Yo Ho Piraten", trug der Wind über die schwarze See.

Ende

So, damit ist die Geschichte beendet! Ich hoffe, ihr mögt das Ende, ich habe mich den Produzenten von FDK angepasst, die ja gesagt haben, sie wollen drei Teile drehen... ;-)

Es tut mir sehr leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat... Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir.. ;-) Ich hoffe ihr hattet euren Spaß und bedanke mich ganz herzlich für alle Reviews!


End file.
